


ShiKarneval - Fighting In The Center Ring

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Karneval, Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Changed/Mixed Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Kemonomimi, Alternate Universe - Twins, Batgirl Sunako, Bodyguard, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Bunnygirl Ritsuko, Bunnygirls, Catnip works like a drug on Nekomimi, Cats and Dogs living together - Mass Hysteria, Child Abduction, Child slavery, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dog Fighting, Friendship, Goatman Palnedo, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Inumimi Dr. Ozaki, Inumimi Hirato, Kimonomimi, Kitsune, Kitsune Seishin, Kitsune Tsukitachi, M/M, Mixed Species, Nekomimi Dr. Akari, Nekomimi Tohru, Nekomimi Tokitatsu, Nekomimi Uro, Nekomimi Yogi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Politics, Poodle Girl Megumi, Reader Voted Content, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Trust, Tsundere, Twincest, Twins, Underground Fighting Ring, Wolfboy Gareki, Wolfboy Natsuno, Wolfboy Tatsumi, Wolfboys, World Mergers, Yaoi, Yaoi Incest, batgirls, nekomimi, prize fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Kemonomimi, Natsuno and Gareki are a young pair of twin wolves who used to be in a fight ring, their 'manager' sells them to a rich family who have two sons; Yogi and Tohru, whom the family expects the two ex-fighters to play bodyguard for. But, after growing up in such harsh surroundings as the Ring, Natsuno and Gareki have to learn that it's ok to trust someone outside themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/Warning, whatever you want to call it, this story touches on some sensitive and controversial subject matter (underground prize fighting/dog fighting and human trafficking kind of subject matter). I do not condone nor participate in any of these activities, so any and all depictions of such come from other media references. The polls are officially closed, here are the final results: Title: Fighting In The Center Circle (as it was called in the poll, but as you can see now it's Fighting In The Center Circle) with 6 votes. Natsuno and Gareki: Twin Wolfboys with 5 votes (second place Twins Natsuno a wolf, Gareki a Raven with 4 votes). Tohru and Yogi: Twins both Nekomimi and Yogi older than Tohru both Nekomimi tying at 2 votes each. Ages: Natsuno and Gareki Twins at 15, Yogi 21, and Tohru 18 as per canon with two votes. And finally, ratings and parings: M-Rated YoReki, NatsuTohru, Yohru, and GarUno with three votes, M-Rated YoReki and NatsuTohru only with 2 votes, and None/Keep it T-Rated with 1. For those of you who don't want the bro-cest, the T-Rated version is posted on fanfiction.net . For those of you who don't mind and want the more adult stuff, you'll find it on my AO3 account.
> 
> And, before I forget, a special "THANK YOU" to everyone who visited my polls on Fanfiction.net to vote for this story. You guys had a lot more sway on this story than you may realize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareki and Natsuno face off against Tatsumi in the Ring at Kafka Arena. Their fate depends on the outcome of this match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, as you guys can tell, I currently don't have names for these Chapters, any suggestions are more than welcome.
> 
> Special Thanks to ChaelRi Reika for this Chapter title! ^_^

_**ShiKarneval: Crossover - Fighting In The Center Ring** _

 

_**Chapter 1: The Deal** _

　

Tatsumi took a blow to the face and fell to the ground. Within seconds, the two young brothers were upon him. The wolf boy with sky blue hair and ears let out a snarl as he pushed one of the dark-haired teenagers off of him and bit into the neck of the other. His yellow eyes were filled with the intent to kill.

　

Gareki the fifteen year old wolf with raven black hair and dark black fur, sat up and shook his head. He had been the one Tatsumi threw. He quickly jumped to his feet and rushed at the blue haired wolf. "Get off of him, you bastard!" Gareki exclaimed as he kicked Tatsumi in the ribcage, throwing the older male across the ring into the wall.

　

Natsuno looked up at his brother, his dark violet blue eyes filled with pain, as he held a hand over the spot on his throat where Tatsumi had bit him. Gareki's stormy blue eyes turned dangerously toward their opponent. Fists clenched, he approached Tatsumi. In truth, none of them could remember how long this fight between them had been going on. They had each tuned out the cheering of the crowd. All three of them were covered in sweat, bruises, and blood. They were all breathing heavy. Tatsumi was dazed, having hit his head against the wall. Natsuno pushed himself to his feet and followed behind his brother. In this moment of slow down, they could hear the crowd again. Some people were cheering, others booing. The twins stood over the older wolf and turned their eyes to the crowd. Tatsumi's 'manager' was there tonight. The little bat girl had rose to her feet, hand over her mouth, her dark eyes widened. If the bell didn't ring soon, the kill order would be given and she would loose her best fighter, and her favorite pet.

　

Natsuno smiled, nothing would make him happier. He looked to Gareki who smiled and nodded at him. Natsuno turned his eyes to the chairmen. Sunako, Palnedo, Ryuu, and Uro. Sunako was very unhappy. Uro, however, had a wide grin. While Sunako relied solely upon Tatsumi as her best fighter, Uro had two sets of fighters he relied upon. Gareki and Natsuno being one of the two. Tatsumi had been reigning champion for years, but this pair had been quickly rising in the ranks. He and Sunako had bet upon this match. If Tatsumi looses and lives, she was to sign him over to Uro. If Gareki and Natsuno loose, Uro would have to get rid of them.

　

Palnedo, the head chairman was aware of this bet, but as long as the fight turned a profit, he didn't care what the outcome was. Sunako was pleading with Ryuu to sound the bell and end the match. Sure, Tatsumi would loose if he didn't retaliate before the bell rang, but signing him over to Uro, then buying him back at a later date was a much better option than Palnedo giving the kill order.

　

Palnedo sat perfectly still. The members of the crowd who had placed bets on the two brothers winning the match were cheering, chanting for the order. Yet, the old man remained unmoved. Natsuno and Gareki looked at each other in quiet confusion. Palnedo was biding his time on the decision. The match was still on.

　

"Damn it all, just give the order, so I can kill the bastard already," Natsuno snorted irritably, "I can't strike him until he gets up without a kill order."

　

"Grab him by the collar and force him on his feet!" Gareki snipped. "Let's get this over with. Dr. Azana needs to tend to that wound on your neck soon, you know."

　

Natsuno sighed and nodded. "Fair enough!" He reached down and caught hold of Tatsumi's collar, jerking the blue haired wolf off the ground and onto his feet, as his brother had suggested. Tatsumi had felt limp and lifeless in his hands, eyes closed, slow, quiet breathing. Natsuno gave him a quick shake to try and rouse him. No matter what grudge there was between himself and his current opponent outside the Ring, there were still rules they had to follow in the Ring. Tatsumi opened his eyes and gave a devilish grin. He had Natsuno right where he wanted him. He caught hold of the young wolf's wrist with one hand, and landed a karate chop to Natsuno's neck, in the same spot he'd bitten. This was quickly followed by a kick to Natsuno's stomach as he wrenched himself free of the grip on his collar.

　

Natsuno let out a yelp of pain as Tatsumi's foot connected with his midsection. Natsuno sank to his knees, once again, doubled over in pain. Gareki quickly retaliated on his brother's behalf with a flurry of punches, each one Tatsumi quickly side stepped, ducked or dodged. Just as Gareki finally landed a punch to send Tatsumi staggering backwards, the bell rang. Jeers were heard from the crowd all around.

　

"Time is up!" Ryuu announced, "This match is closed at a draw! Combatants, return to your quarters!"

　

"Damn," Gareki scoffed, turning to check on his brother. "Natsuno, can you even walk?"

　

"Yeah," Natsuno insisted with a nod, forcing himself to stand. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let this crowd see me carried out on a stretcher."

　

Gareki smiled. "'Atta'boy."

　

"Tsk," Tatsumi growled, "Damn it all. One minute longer, and I would have been finished with both of you."

　

Gareki smirked. "Too bad there won't be a next time. We're about to be under the same manager!"

　

"Tatsumi? What happened out there! You weren't supposed to loose!" Sunako scolded, when she met him off the stage.

　

Tatsumi's ears drooped. "I'm sorry, Sunako," he said, turning his eyes to the ground. "I gave it my all. Most tag-teams don't give me any trouble at all… But then, most tag teams don't work together like those boys do."

　

Sunako frowned at him, stomped one of her feet, and placed her hands on her hips. "So you're telling me you underestimated them?" she exclaimed. Tatsumi flinched and gave a quiet nod. "Tatsumi…" she sighed in frustration, placing two fingers to her forehead and slightly flexing her wings. "Now I have to go deal with Uro's gloating. A draw is better than a real loss, but next time be more careful in judging your opponents. You're supposed to be the champ out there, after all!"

　

Uro clapped his hands as he entered the room with Gareki and Natsuno. "Brilliant work out there, boys! Impressive display of skills. You've certainly earned your table scraps for the night. The Kafka Arena doesn't normally let combatants run by the same 'manager' to fight one another, as it stacks the betting odds in the favor of the manager no matter who wins, but I'm almost willing to bet you two are better than Kagiri and Kiharu now," he laughed.

　

"Palnedo probably wouldn't hesitate to give the kill command if we went up against those two idiots," Gareki snarked.

　

Uro raised an eyebrow. Gareki and Natsuno were two of his best, no, they were his best, but for some reason, Kagiri and Kiharu were his favorites. Maybe it was because the later pair was actually more afraid of and respectful toward him in comparison to the former. He turned and slapped Gareki across the cheek. "Don't get a big head, just because I'm praising you!" Uro scolded. "This match STILL ended in a draw, I'll remind you!"

　

"We could have killed him outright if that stupid old fart hadn't refused to give the kill order!" Natsuno objected, "Don't blame us for rules that prevent us from attacking unconscious enemies with out it!" Natsuno ducked to the side as Uro threw something at him. It just barely whizzed past his head, and the crashing sound of glass could be heard as the unidentified item broke against the wall behind him.

　

"Either of you speak out of turn again, and you can forget those table scraps altogether," Uro warned. "That annoying little wench Sunako is probably going to gloat her head off," he sighed. "Dr. Azana will be in here to check up on you both in a moment."

　

Uro turned and left the room. He almost instantly bumped into Sunako. His long slender cougar like tail twitched as his eyes met with hers. He tried to be polite towards his cohort, however. "Greetings, Sunako. Great match tonight. I hope my boys didn't rough Tatsumi up too badly?" he asked with a plastered on smile.

　

"I think your boys left the Ring in worse shape than he did," Sunako replied with a smirk. "At least he didn't stagger out of the Ring."

　

Uro frowned. "Natsuno did take quite a beating," he admitted, "But if Tatsumi hadn't woke up when he did, Palnedo may have given the kill order. Even so, Gareki has a few bruises and a busted lip, but otherwise, he was hardly scathed. So, shall we retreat to the conference room and discuss his transfer into my management?"

　

"Oh no you don't!" Sunako snipped, "Tatsumi's ownership papers remain in my name. Those boys of yours are disrespectful toward you anyway, why don't you do yourself a favor and get rid of them?"

　

"Not happening!" Uro insisted, "You know better than to get attached to your fighters in this business. They aren't pets, Sunako! They're nothing but cannon fodder to satisfy the crowds' bloodlusts! Just admit defeat and sign him over already!"

　

"You're one to talk, the way you dote on those other two of yours," Sunako shrieked.

　

"That's enough, the both of you!" Palnedo's voice interrupted them. "Honestly, you're behaving like children. Uro, I thought Ryuu was the only one around here you let get under your skin!"

　

"What can I say," Uro sighed, "This crazy old bat's voice hurts my ears." Sunako frowned and took in one deep breath, flexing her wings, she hovered in the air, just over Uro's shoulder. She gave a sinister smirk as she shrieked out her echolocation, directly into his ears. Uro shivered and threw his hands to his ears, every inch of fur on them and his tail standing on end. "Gyah, see what I mean!?"

　

"Sunako, is that really necessary?" Palnedo asked with a sigh.

　

Sunako giggled. "I'm sorry," she said, "But he did ask for that."

　

"I couldn't agree more," Ryuu muttered from behind Palnedo.

　

The old goat sighed and shook his head. "This match ended as a draw," Palnedo reminded them both, "No one won, no one lost, so come to a compromise. Uro, get rid of the two boys, sell them at an auction to the highest bidder by the end of the week. Sunako, sign Tatsumi's ownership papers over to Uro, you can put your girl Megumi in the Ring and buy Tatsumi back in three months."

　

"That poodle's no fighter," Uro snarked, "She's breeding stock isn't she?"

　

"You're confusing her with Nao, the Chihuahua," Sunako replied, "That one's mind broke a long time ago, there's no putting her back in the Ring again ever. Megumi, however, can just about give Tatsumi a run for his money." She glanced back toward the room she'd just left Tatsumi in and gave a briefed sigh. "FINE! I'll sign Tatsumi over for three months, then buy him back at half the price Uro sells Natsuno and Gareki for."

　

Palnedo nodded at Sunako, then turned his eyes to Uro. Uro nodded. "I think that's acceptable," he agreed. "Very well, I'll sell them in the auction at the end of the week."

　

"It won't hurt to put Megumi in the Ring for a while, she's put your Shitzu Mine in her place before, I'm willing to wager she can stand up to that bull of yours, too," Sunako said with a smile.

　

"You mean Derumen?" Uro asked. "Oh, ho, ho, is that another challenge, Sunako?" Sunako smiled and Uro laughed. "You're on!"

Unlike Sunako, Uro decided not to divulge the terms of the agreement to Gareki and Natsuno. They were a little suspicious when he brought them a larger meal than usual, and rightfully so. Random pieces of food had been laced with sedatives. Their vision slowly became blurry and their eyelids heavy. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep. The pair vaguely recalled waking up off and on again, to find themselves in cages and to hear bits and pieces of conversation about how they were being sold. When the drugs finally wore off, they each awoke to find themselves in an unfamiliar place.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareki and Natsuno meet their new 'owners', but are not amused with what's being asked of them, but at least they woke up in a bed and have the chance for a hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so things are going to start getting a little sexual in this chapter, but I'm not going to throw you right into the thick of it, just yet. Like with VTR, I realize I've got to ease you guys into it, so right now, you only get a hint. So, fair warning light Yaoi Incest!

_**Fighting In The Center Ring** _

_**Chapter 2:** _

　

Gareki groaned and rubbed his head as he opened his eyes. He blinked, realizing he was laying on something soft. He looked down to see that he was on a bed, not a bed of straw, but a real bed. How long had it been since he'd been on one of those? He honestly couldn't remember. His vision slowly cleared. He looked up to see a young Nekomimi standing at the end of the bed, leaning over the bed railing and smiling at him. The Neko was young, but still a bit older than he was. His eyes were violet with specks of gold and blue. His hair was golden blonde, and the fur on his cat ears and tail was a yellowish orange.

　

Even though the Neko's face seemed gentle and his smile friendly, Gareki immediately went on the defensive. "Who are you, and where am I?" he asked. His eyes flitted about the room. "And where's Natsuno?"

　

"Natsuno…?" the Neko asked, tilting his head curiously. He blinked, then smiled, "Oh, you must mean the other one? No need to worry about him, he's in the next room over." The Neko pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "I'm Yogi," he introduced himself with a slight chuckle in his voice, "And this is my bedroom." His tail swished slightly as he spoke, but he was smiling the entire time. "What's your name?"

　

"Gareki," the wolf replied looking away from him.

　

"Nice to meet you, Gareki," Yogi purred, reaching to shake hands.

　

Gareki glared at the Neko's hand for a moment, then swatted it away. "Are you the one who bought me?" he asked darkly.

　

"Bought you?" Yogi asked, sounding slightly confused. "No, my father brought you and the other one in last night. He said the two of you were to be our new bodyguards."

　

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "Our? As in yours and your father's?"

　

Yogi shook his head, "Mine and my brother's," he explained. "The other one's with my brother right now."

　

"His name is Natsuno," Gareki grumbled. His eyes more calmly began to rove around the room, taking in the decorations. There were a few cat toys sitting on the shelves, and several cat plushies. Gareki bit back the urge to shudder at the amount of cat paraphernalia in the room. "He probably has a bag of nip hidden under the mattress or something, too," he thought to himself.

　

"No offense meant!" Yogi apologized, "I just haven't met him yet."

　

"Nice set up you have here," Gareki finally commented, "Why do you and your brother need bodyguards? Part of the mafia, drug runners, slavers, or some other underground organization?"

　

Yogi blinked. "Not at all!" he denied. "My father's a very influential man in high society," he explained, "There are several people who have a grudge against him because he's trying to put a stop to those kinds of things. So, he's worried those people may target me and my brother in order to compromise him. Our previous bodyguard recently left our services due to his age, so father wanted someone younger, closer to our age who could be with us for a long time. He's even more worried at the moment, because a former classmate of mine who lives in the neighborhood recently had his house robbed."

　

"So, you're my new owner, and I'm simply supposed to protect you, just like that?" Gareki asked.

　

"Huh? No!" Yogi insisted, "Why do you keep talking like that?" His tail and ears flailed and twitched in synchronization with his words as he spoke. "Our father will see to it that you're both well paid for your troubles, I'm sure of it!"

　

Gareki sat up, reached across the bed, and grabbed hold of Yogi's shirt collar, pulling him in close, a glare in his eye, and a frown across his face. "I don't know, nor do I care what your father's told you," he stated flatly, "But my brother and I have spent the last seven years of our lives as members of an underground fighting ring. Our manager bet on us against the reigning champ, and when the match ended in a draw, he was forced to sell us. He drugged us, caged us, and sent us to the auction house to do just that. If what you say about your father trying to stop this kind of thing is true, it's no wonder they want to stop him, he's screwing around with their livelihoods. But if it is true, then it's rather ironic that he picked us up from an auction house."

　

"Huh, but…" Yogi started to protest.

　

"But nothing!" Gareki snarled pushing the cat boy away and getting off the bed. "Where the hell is my brother, we're out of here!" He headed for the door.

　

"Hey, w-wait!" Yogi leapt to his feet and tried to chase after him.

　

Meanwhile, a similar situation was occurring in the room next door.

　

Natsuno opened his eyes and shook his head, it took less time for his vision to clear. He looked around, taking note that there was a stack of video games in the corner, and a few magazines off in another. "Ah! You're awake," he heard a cheerful voice purr from the door.

　

Natsuno's eyes shifted in the direction of the speaker. He gave a low growl when he saw the cat standing in the doorway, and backed into the corner at the farthest end of the head of the bed. The honey blonde standing in the doorway hesitated for a moment, finding the growl slightly intimidating. But then he smiled and slipped inside the room. "Hey, calm down," he said softly, realizing the wolf boy must be feeling intimidated by his new surroundings, "There's nothing to be so frightened of," he assured him, cautiously approaching the bed. He smiled at Natsuno, going no further than the edge of the bed and extending his hand. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna' bite you…" He blinked, stood up straight, and curled a finger to his lips, "Well, Ok, I do have a bad habit of doing that sometimes, I suppose," he blushed, "But I'm trying to break it." He tucked his hands behind his back and smiled, closing his honey colored eyes and tilting his head to the side. "Still, I'm not planning to hurt you." He extended his hand again, "I'm Tohru, what's your name?"

　

"What does it matter what my name is?" Natsuno growled.

　

"Well, I can't simply call you 'Hey you', now can I?" Tohru reasoned.

　

"Tsk, whatever works," Natsuno snarled. "Tell me, when you bought me, am I the only one, or is my twin here, too?"

　

Tohru blinked curiously. "Twin?" He rested his cheek thoughtfully against the palm of his left hand, his tail slowly twitching. "Ah!" he smiled and snapped his fingers, "You mean the other wolf?" Tohru pointed at the wall. "He should be next door. Though, I don't know what you mean by 'when I bought you', father only said you guys were supposed to be our new bodyguards."

　

"Our?" Natsuno questioned.

　

Tohru nodded, "Mine and my brother's. That's who your brother should be with right now," he explained.

　

"So, what am I supposed to call you 'Master' like I'm your pet or something?" Natsuno growled, still refusing to shake Tohru's hand.

　

"No, 'Tohru' is just fine by me," the blonde said flatly. He smiled and gave a playful giggle, "Unless you'd prefer it that way?"

　

"Not on your life!" Natsuno growled. "So, how is it that you don't know what I mean when I say you bought me?"

　

"Yogi and I weren't home last night. Our previous bodyguard is no longer with us, he's not young enough to keep up with us both anymore. It was especially difficult for him to keep an eye on both of us after Yogi started college and myself still in high school. So, father removed both of us from school for a few days and sent us to stay somewhere he thought we'd be safe until he could find a replacement. When we got home this morning, he told us, 'You boys will find your new bodyguards in your bedrooms'," Yogi exposited.

　

Natsuno raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that makes sense. I'm sorry to inform you, however, I have no interest in playing your body guard, and I'm almost certain Gareki can say the same for your brother." He stood and moved to get off the bed, "We look after each other, and we don't need anyone else." He pushed past Tohru. "You rich bastards living the good life are on your own."

　

"Hey, hold on a second, where are you going?" Tohru protested.

　

"Looking for my brother," Natsuno answered.

　

Before Natsuno could even reach the door, it swung open. "Hey, I told you not to go barging in there!" Yogi chided.

　

"I don't take orders from you," Gareki replied, looking over his shoulder, glowering at the Neko.

　

"Gareki!" Natsuno's voice pulled the other wolf's attention back to the room he was entering.

　

"Natsuno!" Gareki replied, looking forward, a slight sigh of relief detected in his voice.

　

"Thank goodness you're ok, let's get out of here!" they said simultaneously.

　

The two blondes froze in utter shock. "Hold on a second!" Yogi exclaimed, catching hold of Gareki's wrist. "Don't rush off just yet!" he pleaded.

　

Natsuno glared at the golden blonde Neko. "You have two seconds to let go of my brother," he warned.

　

Yogi sighed and let go. "If our father really did buy you from an auction, where are you going to go when you leave here?" he asked. "We're offering the both of you a home and a job, not unappreciated servitude. Just, give us a chance? At least, stay for the night, if nothing else?"

　

The two ex-fighters looked at each other. Neither spoke a word, but they seemed to know what the other was thinking. A quiet nod was shared between them. "Alright," Natsuno said, "We'll stick around for the night."

　

"But if you want us to stick around any longer than that, you'd better talk to your father and find out what's really going on," Gareki stipulated.

　

Yogi and Tohru both nodded. "Yeah, sure!" they agreed.

　

"In that case, we could both stand a bath, if you don't mind?" Natsuno requested.

　

"Down the hall," Yogi said pointing.

　

"Third door on the right," Tohru added.

　

"Honestly, a couple of wolves playing bodyguard to a pair of cats, the indignity of it all!" Gareki grumbled as he and Natsuno headed toward the bathroom.

　

"What do you think, Tohru?" Yogi asked.

　

"I don't think they liked us," Tohru pouted.

　

"This whole thing is just as surprising for them as it is for us," Yogi sighed, "They're rather young, too. I wonder if they can handle this job?"

　

"Never mind if they can handle it," Tohru said, "The question is WILL they do it?"

　

"We actually woke up in a bed today, Natsuno," Gareki pointed out, as the two brothers climbed into the tub, "A REAL bed."

　

Natsuno sighed and nodded. "Yeah, someone else's," he reminded him. "We're lucky body guarding is the only thing they're asking us to do for them."

　

"That's bad enough," Gareki admitted, "But this is our chance to be opportunistic. Pretend to be interested in the job and take advantage of the perks. A bed, a roof over our heads, and maybe some real food instead of just table scraps every night. The older one said their father would pay us, save up some cash, and we're out of here."

　

Natsuno raised an eyebrow, the prospect was tempting. "Are you sure you'd be comfortable taking orders from a common house cat?"

　

Gareki frowned. "Of course not, but then, I was never keen on taking them from Uro, either."

　

Natsuno nodded. "On that we can agree."

　

Gareki fell silent for a moment, then reached out and caught Natsuno's chin, tilting the young wolf's head to the side. "Damn, Natsuno, you've still got that bastard's fang marks on your neck," he worried.

　

Natsuno sighed, cupping a hand around his neck, ignoring the water pouring down on him from the showerhead. "I'm tired of fighting, Gareki," he admitted, "Even if we pretend we're interested in this job, it may become something we're forced to do."

　

"Alright, no rash decisions tonight, then. Let the kittens find out what their father's up to," Gareki consented, "and we'll stay the night, at least."

　

"Works for me," Natsuno said with a nod. He shivered a little as his brother leaned forward and gently rolled his tongue over the scar on his neck. It was a crude method, but a wolf's saliva has a healing property that prevents infection. Gareki and Natsuno had been using this method on each other for years, since Dr. Azana was limited to what he could do to heal them in the Ring. Natsuno let out a moan; there was just one problem with this technique. "Ngh... Gareki, don't do that now," he protested in a quiet huff. Gareki smiled, but ignored his brother's protest. His tail wagged mischeviously as he gave Natsuno's neck another lick. Natsuno smirked. "You're looking for trouble, Cub," he warned.

　

"Don't call me 'Cub', Pup," Gareki snorted.

　

Natsuno smiled and wrapped his arms around Gareki. "Are you talking back to me, little brother?" he asked teasingly.

　

"Oi! Natsuno?" Gareki protested.

Natsuno chuckled. "You brought this on yourself," he said, reaching down and wrapping his hands around Gareki's manhood. "I warned you, after all."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf twins meet with the Neko brothers' father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me remind you, this is an A/U, so some relations will be changed. Natsuno and Gareki are twins, of course. Tohru and Yogi are brothers, of course. Rather than try to use Yogi's father, who we know little about beyond the Manga (which is why he wasn't a very big part of VTR), or Tohru's father which would require figuring out a place for Aoi and Tamotsu, I settled for Tokitatsu as their father. Unfortunately, some of Yogi's back story still exists, but there will be no Silver Yogi at all in this story. This also means that Koide Azusa and Yuuki-San are both unfortunately dead in this world. I figured out how to slip him into VTR for a brief moment, but I will not have him here at all.

**_ Fighting In The Center Ring _ **

**_ Chapter 3: _ **

　

Natsuno and Gareki climbed out of the shower and began to dry off with the closest towels they could find. "First things first, if they expect us to stay here, they need to let us pick our own soap and shampoo. This stuff smells like black cherries and cotton candy!" Natsuno snarled as he fluffed his hair lightly with a towel before shaking his head and flinging a few stray droplets of water across the room. He draped the towel around his shoulders and started to reach for his shirt. "Huh…?" he blinked, "Where did…?"

　

Gareki lightly tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Oi…?" He pointed to two neatly folded stacks of clean clothes. "Those weren't there when we came in were they?"

　

Natsuno turned his eyes to the clothes and shook his head. "I'm pretty certain they weren't. Our clothes aren't where we left them, either, which means those crazy cats slipped in and exchanged them."

　

"We had a pair of Peeping Tomcats, and you didn't even realize they were in here?" Gareki asked, looking at his brother. "Is that super sniffer of yours finally wearing out?" he teased.

　

"Knock it off!" Natsuno growled, "I was under the water! A Raccoon could have Ninjaed its way in here, and I wouldn't have known!"

　

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Gareki said, with his arms crossed, "But if these guys slipped in without YOU catching them, then they may not need as much protecting as their father seems to think they do."

　

"First rule of survival, Gareki," Natsuno reminded him, slipping on one of the T-Shirts, "NEVER underestimate your opponent, and never overestimate your own abilities." He blinked and looked at the shirt he'd pulled on. It was soft cotton, light and cool, an olive green color, without so much as a single hole in it. It was loose enough and long enough to double as a sleep shirt, as it hung just past his hips without hindering the mobility of his tail. "This… is actually rather comfortable," he commented, passing a black tank top of the same material to his brother standing behind him.

　

Gareki slipped on the black tank top, the thin straps left his shoulders mostly bare. "You're right, this beats those tattered old rags Uro had us in, ten fold," he said. They each grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and a pair of pants and finished getting dressed. Gareki looked around the room, then smiled. "At least they left these," he said with a sigh, reaching over and picking up a pair of goggles, which he slipped on over his head. "I just don't feel right without them."

　

Natsuno bit back the snarky comment that registered in his head. Those goggles were the one thing his brother had left of their parents from before they wound up in Uro's 'care', it wasn't right of him to deny that little bit of happiness out of jealousy, and he knew it. His eyes roamed over the bathroom one last time. "It looks like they took our collars, too," he noted, "Hopefully they threw those away. That's something I'm definitely glad to be free of!"

　

The twins stepped out of the bathroom, to find the two cat brothers standing at the end of the hall. "I see you found the clothes we brought you," Yogi purred with a smile. "I hope they fit alright."

　

"We thought you might like something a little cleaner to change into," Tohru said, "putting on the same things you were already wearing would have made the entire shower pointless."

　

The two Nekomimi brothers noticed the raised eyebrows from the pair at the other end of the hall, and the death look in the pair's eyes made the yellowish orange fur on their ears and tails stand on end. "Eh, ah! We didn't peek in on you!" Yogi assured them, "I promise, we only brought in the clothes and took yours to be washed."

　

"On a different note," Tohru offered, quickly changing the subject, "We told our father you were awake. He said he wanted to speak with all of us once you were out of the shower. He understands that you both have some questions." He held out his hand in the direction they would need to walk, his tail gently swishing. "So, if you would be so kind as to follow us?"

　

The brothers sighed and nodded, following behind the two cats. In the middle of the room, sat a well dressed gentleman with rectangular glasses, silvery hair, and light green eyes. The fur on his ears and tail were a silvery grey. In the back of the room, on either side of him were two slightly younger men, both dressed in police uniforms. The red head in the back was clearly a Kitsune, though he only had three fox tails. The darker haired one appeared to be a hound dog, the fur on his ears and tail as dark violet to the point of black as were his eyes and hair. With the glasses poised across his nose, arms crossed, and a single foot pressed against the wall, the later looked much more sophisticated and reserved than his red haired partner.

　

The gentleman in the middle of the room looked up from his book and smiled at the four younger Kemonomimi as they entered the room. "Ah, there you are, boys. Come on in and have a seat," he greeted them. "Hirato, Tsukitachi, I've got to hand it to you. The two of you did a good job keeping my boys safe and healthy this past month."

　

"They were no trouble at all, Mr. Tokitatsu," Tsukitachi, the Kitsune, replied with a smile.

　

"Except for trying to get either of them to eat anything other than sugar and tuna," Hirato, the hound, added with a smirk.

　

Yogi and Tohru blushed and fidgeted a little as they took their seats. Tokitatsu laughed. "That news doesn't surprise me at all, but still, they both look completely healthy."

　

"Hey!" Natsuno barked, "If they've done such a good job, why are we here?"

　

Tokitatsu smiled. "As I'm sure my boys have told you, I would like the two of you to serve as bodyguards to them. I'm well aware of your past. You were both members of an underground fighting ring, been there for years, and were well on your way to claiming the title of champions. However, your owner sold you both in an auction." Tohru blinked and looked toward the twins. While Yogi had already received a brief summary of this information from Gareki, Natsuno hadn't told Tohru anything, this was the first the Neko had heard any of this. "Before anyone asks how I know all this, I have a spy in the underground, who frequents the Kafka Arena. When he purchased the two of you for me, he merely stated that he was making the transaction on the behalf of an anonymous buyer. If you boys are as good as they say you are, you'll be perfect. Considering that you're slightly younger than Yogi and Tohru, perhaps over time the four of you can grow a trusting friendship that will allow you to work together peacefully in this."

　

"Why us?" Gareki and Natsuno both asked sharply.

　

Tokitatsu smiled. "Because you're young and healthy. You're strong and know how to handle yourselves if the need to fight should arise. With two of you, I can ensure someone is watching over both of them at all times. Unlike the two officers behind me, it will be much easier for me to fill out the necessary paperwork to place the both of you with Tohru and Yogi when they return to school. And, because, I've done my best to stop these people from doing to others exactly what they've done to you. No matter what I do, I will never be able to completely eradicate it, but I hope to expose it and hinder it from growing, perhaps even cause it to shrink dramatically within my lifetime. My spy has been watching the Arena you boys came from for years, in fact, I was informed of the two of you the day you both arrived there. He took great interest in your skills from the start, and we've both been following you. If we receive the evidence we need to go in and arrest Uro, Palnedo, Sunako, and Ryuu, or even just one of them, and you boys testify against them, it'll be a big help."

　

"So, instead of putting us in a witness protection program, you're setting us up as bodyguards?" Gareki asked.

　

"You realize that the moment anyone recognizes us, there would be a target not only on our heads, but on theirs as well, right?" Natsuno pointed. "They're bound to think we've been sold to someone who wants us as sex pets or something. The idea that we've ended up in the hands of a politician looking to destroy their way of living won't set well with them."

　

"They may even take this information to the media and try to slander your name," Gareki added. "You'll appear quite the hypocrite for buying us from them, when you want to stop them."

　

"My sons have had a target on their heads from the day they were born," Tokitatsu sighed, "They have no way to prove that I was the one who made the purchase, as the buyer was anonymous. This anonymous party could have easily been the police, using marked bills," Tokitatsu raised an eyebrow, to suggest this bit of cleverness had indeed been used, "and that you were both taken into my care as part of the protection program, because who better to keep an eye on the both of you?"

　

"Clever," Natsuno said with a raised eyebrow.

　

"These are risks I have considered, and am willing to take. These people are out to get me, because I'm making life difficult for them, in attempt to stop them from making it miserable for people like you. Because of that, they believe targeting my family will bend me to their will. Who better to protect my sons from them, than someone who knows how these people think?" Tokitatsu exposited. He and the police all smiled when it appeared the twins had been struck speechless. Tokitatsu rested his cheek on his hand and slowly twitched his tail. "You'll both be paid of course," he stated, "I'm not asking you to risk your own lives for free. You'll both have room and board here, as well. I'll see to it that anything you need is provided. The money I pay the both of you at the end of the week will be for you to keep and spend on yourselves."

　

Natsuno and Gareki looked at each other. Again, they almost seemed to understand one another without so much as speaking a word. They both released a silent sigh. "Give us until tomorrow night to think on it," Natsuno requested.

　

"We won't make any promises right now. But, if we decide we're not interested…" Gareki started.

　

"Then you're free to stay or go at your own indiscretions," Tokitatsu said, "I welcome you both to stay as long as needed until you can reintroduce yourselves into society and stand on your own two feet." He smiled. "Though, I must insist upon one thing. Regardless of your answer. Tonight, all four of you must accompany Officers Tsukitachi and Hirato to the medical clinic and see our family's regular doctors."

　

The two Neko brothers flinched. Yogi's fur standing on end, he nearly hissed and it took all of Tohru's strength to keep him from leaping off the couch. "Tonight!?" Yogi exclaimed.

　

"We just got home, why do you want us to go, too?" Tohru asked calmly.

　

"You've been away from home for a month. Healthy as you both look, and as much faith as I have in your Uncle Hirato and his partner, I'd feel better if Doctors Ozaki and Akari assured me themselves that you are in perfect health," Tokitatsu stated flatly, as he stood from his chair. Hw turned his attention to Gareki and Natsuno. "And, I'm sorry to ask this out of the blue of the two of you. But considering what you've both been through, beds of straw, cold showers, earning your meals by proving yourself in fights… I'm not sure if they started breeding the two of you for more fighters at your age or not…?"

　

"No," they answered simultaneously.

　

"Though, Uro had said that if we had outright won our last battle with Tatsumi, he would have paid Sunako to breed me with her poodle Megumi, since the girl was also a decent fighter," Natsuno admitted. He saw the look on his brother's face and held up a hand to silence him before any questions were asked.

　

Tokitatsu raised an eyebrow, while the others in the room all gave the two younger Kemonomimi a quiet look of pity as they realized what these boys have actually been through. "In any case, I know there's a doctor there, but due to the circumstances, there's no way to give you proper medical treatment. I would like you both to go to our family doctors, in a respectable facility, to ensure your health is in good standing. For your own sakes."

　

"We have no right to refuse, I'm guessing?" Gareki asked.

　

"It's the one thing I WILL insist on. Whether you stay or leave, as long as you're here, I am responsible for you. So, no, I'm afraid you can't refuse," Tokitatsu insisted.

　

"Very well," Natsuno sighed with a nod, "We'll do it."

　

Tokitatsu smiled and nodded. With a snap of his fingers, the two cops were at the door, ready to escort the children out to the car. "We'll take very good care of them, I assure you," Hirato promised. Tokitatsu smiled and nodded.

　

Yogi was nervous the entire ride there. Natsuno and Gareki were quiet the entire trip, though, Natsuno begrudgingly agreed to keep the windows rolled up and not stick his head out the window to feel the wind in his hair, but he and his brother both watched, wide eyed, at the scenery through the window. It had been a long time since either of them had seen the world outside, and they found themselves captivated by the passing lights and buildings.

　

When they arrived at the clinic, the boys were split into four different rooms. Dr. Ozaki tended to Tohru and Natsuno. Tohru was given a clean bill of health. Natsuno, healthy, but under nourished, and very lucky the bite on his neck hadn't become infected with such poor treatment. Dr. Ozaki gave the young wolf boy some ointment to apply to the wound, promising that the ointment would not only prevent infection, but would ensure there were no scars left behind. X-rays proved that Natsuno had not retained any internal injuries from their last battle. It took less than an hour for Dr. Ozaki to finish with his two patients.

　

Gareki was also released from his examination quickly. The pink haired Neko had the same findings for the young raven-haired wolf as his brunette Inumimi cohort did for the other. Gareki had no internal or external injuries in need of immediate attention, his health was good, but he was under nourished. Both doctors also agreed that both boys needed better sleeping conditions.

　

Yogi was the difficult one. As Tohru stood with the twins out in the hallway, they could hear Yogi struggling to get away from both doctors in the examination room. "What's his deal?" Natsuno asked.

　

Tohru sighed and hung his head. The smile that usually graced the young (Neko's) face fell from view. His honey colored eyes turned sad. "He's afraid of doctors," Tohru answered.

　

"Why?" Gareki asked.

　

"He was in an accident, when we were still kittens," Tohru answered.

　

"Kemonomimi live for several thousands of years, you still are kittens by that standard," Natsuno retorted.

　

Tohru shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Eleven years ago, when Yogi was ten. He was in a car with our mother and our younger sister, Miumarie," Tohru explained. "The police found evidence of tampering with the vehicle. The breaks had given out. Father's certain it was the group he's asked you to protect us from." Tohru wrapped his arms around himself, casting his eyes to the floor, the tip of his tail twitching and his ears laying flat as he listened to the sounds coming from his older brother's examination room. "Yogi was the only one who survived, and he had to stay in the hospital for two whole months. He's been afraid of doctors and hospitals ever since."

　

Gareki turned and walked away without a word. "Gareki…?" Natsuno called after him.

　

Gareki waved over his shoulder. "I'm going to find something to drink, I won't wander too far," he assured his brother.

　

Natsuno sighed. "Damn," he growled.

　

Tohru blinked. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

　

Natsuno answered with a sigh. "We were taken seven years ago, after our parents were killed. Our father was a strong wolf. He'd taught us to fight and hunt, and work with our hands like he did… He was a carpenter. Our mother, was a beautiful wolfgirl with mixed parents, her father was a raven. She ran a business cooking from home. Those goggles on his head had belonged to her father and she gave them to him. We're not sure why our family was targeted, I heard talk about debts to be paid, but nothing that ever made sense." Natsuno glanced back down the hall in the direction his brother had gone. "The neighborhood we grew up in was calm and peaceful, our parents had felt it safe enough to start leaving us alone for a few hours at a time since we'd turned six. That day, our mother had sent me on an errand up the road. On my way back, I was seized by the scruff of my neck and tossed into a cage in the back of a van. When the van stopped, the doors opened and Gareki was thrown in with me. He had sensed something was wrong and tried to warn our parents, but it was too late. The people who had grabbed me were only part of the group who had come to our house. The others had forced their way in and killed our parents, right in front of him. He was glad to see you had left those goggles when you took our clothes earlier. It's all he has to remember them by. We had to fight for our lives to get those bastards in the Kafka Arena to agree to let him keep them," Natsuno said.

　

Tohru's tail twitched. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly, "You two have really had it rough." Natsuno gave a quiet nod. Tohru nudged his head in the direction Gareki went. "Go get him," he encouraged. Natsuno looked up at Tohru, who's gentle smile had returned. "I can't even begin to imagine what kind of emotional state either of you are in at the moment. The fact that you're free after so long, must be a big shock to you both. If I've brought up painful memories, then I'm sorry for it. But, your brother needs you right now."

　

"And your father won't complain when he realizes I left you alone, unattended?" Natsuno asked.

　

"You and your brother haven't agreed to anything yet," Tohru pointed, "Besides, Uncle Hirato and Officer Tsukitachi aren't too far down the hall, and even if something did happen, Yogi and I have taught ourselves how to fight in self defense." Natsuno blinked curiously at the honey blonde Neko. "Neither of us like the idea of fighting," Tohru said with a nervous smile. He blinked and the smile faded, "But we like the idea of loosing anyone else even less. Once Yogi attaches to someone, friend, family, or what have you, he's scared to loose them and he becomes very protective. I can imagine it's the same for yourself and your brother, after all you've been through. You did say you looked after each other and didn't need anyone else, after all. Father thinks it's just his two 'kittens' play-fighting, but we occasionally spar with one another for incase we ever are forced to defend ourselves."

　

"That's another thing I'm confused about," Natsuno said, "You guys are all Nekomimi and yet, you call that hound out there Uncle?"

　

Tohru nodded. "Yes, Hirato is our uncle," he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "They're half brothers, from different mothers."

　

Natsuno nodded. "I see."

　

"Ah…! Nurse Ritsuko's here tonight!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed happily.

　

Natsuno blinked at the Neko, then slowly turned his eyes in the direction Tohru was staring, curious who or what could have possibly caught the cat boy's attention. Down the hall, in a one-piece, body-tight white nurse's uniform, with long turquoise hair that spiral curled and reached her knees, and big blue eyes, sporting the ears and tail of a white rabbit. Natsuno's eyes shifted from the nurse to Tohru, and back. After a moment of silence, he smirked. "Oh-ho," he teased, playfully flicking one of Tohru's ears, "SOMEBODY'S got a crush…"

　

Tohru's face turned beat red. "No, I…!"

　

"Don't deny it," Natsuno said, "You're blushing."

　

"No, really, she's just a friend!" Tohru insisted.

　

Natsuno rolled his eyes. "Whatever, go talk to your girlfriend, you should be perfectly safe. I think I'll take your advice and go find out where Gareki ran off to."

"She's not my…!" Tohru started to protest as Natsuno walked away, ignoring him.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys visit the Sotoba Clinic run by Doctors Ozaki and Akari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yes, Natsuno and Gareki are going to come out a bit perverted in this chapter. It's OOC for them, but I blame it on the way they've spent their last seven years in this universe, as well as their chosen species. And, to be honest, I was even a little uncomfortable in writing Natsuno and Gareki's reasons for not taking interest in girls while in the ring.
> 
> But the Hirato/Tsukitachi/Akari, Akari/Yogi, Toshio Ozaki/Seishin Muroi relationhips haven't changed!

_**Fighting In The Center Ring** _

_**Chapter 4:** _

[ ](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Salt_the_Catgirl/media/SiKarneval%20FITCR.jpg.html)

**_ Art Work by ChaelRi Reika _ **

　

The young Neko stood, blushing furiously as the wolf disappeared down the hall. The blush slowly faded as Natsuno turned the corner and Tohru smiled, giving a soft chuckle, as he realized he'd just been teased. "They've been through so much, and yet they can still act like normal teenagers, huh?" he thought. Tohru returned his attention to the examination room. It sounded as though Yogi was still putting up a fight. He gave a sigh and quietly entered the room.

　

"Damn it all, Yogi, if you don't stop squirming, we'll be forced to strap you to the bed again," Dr. Ozaki growled, trying his best to hold down the frightened Neko.

　

"Honestly, such a scaredy-cat," Dr. Akari sighed, filling a syringe with a liquid that had a light pink hue to it.

　

Tohru quickly pushed past Dr. Akari, recognizing the liquid as a tranquilizer that the doctors had used on his brother in the past, and pounced past Dr. Ozaki, onto the bed, before either of the physicians had a chance to catch him or object. Tohru wrapped his arms around his brother and nuzzled against his ear. He gave a soft, quiet purr, and a light mew. The fear slowly receded from Yogi's violet eyes, and the older Neko relaxed. Dr. Ozaki stood back and blinked. Dr. Akari smiled and sat down the syringe, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

　

" _ **It's ok, Yogi, the doctors only want to help,**_ " Tohru mewed.

　

" _ **I know, but…**_ " Yogi mewled.

　

" _ **They're not going to hurt you, and you know it! I'm right outside in the hallway, nobody's going anywhere,**_ " Tohru purred. Yogi gave a quiet nod and smiled at his younger brother. Tohru smiled back and ruffled a hand into Yogi's hair. Speaking where everyone in the room could understand him, he addressed the doctors. "He should be fine now. I'll be outside if you need me again."

　

Dr. Ozaki blinked once more as Tohru left the room. The brunette hound turned his attention to his pink haired cohort. "What the hell did that kid say to him?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

　

A wry smirk crossed Dr. Akari's lips and his cat like tail swished as he held his hands in the air. "Like I've told you before, I refuse to teach you how to speak Cat. You're smart enough to learn it on your own." He smiled and glanced back at their patient. "In the meantime, we should just be thankful this idiot's little brother knew the right thing to say in order to calm him down, and get this examination over with."

　

"I suppose you're right," Dr. Ozaki nodded.

　

_***~Meanwhile Out In The Hall~*** _

　

"Ah, Tohru!" a voice called.

　

Tohru turned to face the speaker. "Nurse Ritsuko!" He smiled. "Ritsu, how are you, tonight?"

　

Ritsuko smiled at him. "I'm just fine, thank you. I didn't know you were here tonight. Is Yogi with the doctors?" she asked.

　

Tohru's eyes quietly shifted from the nurse to the door for the examination room. "Yeah," he nodded, "He's been in there for a while," he admitted, "I managed to calm him down, though, so maybe we won't be here for much longer."

　

"Is it just a regular check up?" Ritsuko asked. She clenched her clipboard close, and her long white rabbit ears drooped slightly. "I mean, I heard about your bodyguard retiring, I hope it's nothing serious."

　

"Oh, no!" Tohru assured her, shaking his head and waiving his hands in the air, his ears wiggling slightly and his tail swishing. "It's just a regular check up," he assured her, "We stayed with Uncle Hirato and his partner Tsukitachi for a while. But, we might have new body guards. They're younger than us, and the circumstances are a little difficult to explain…" He looked away, tucking one hand behind his back, and curling a finger under his chin. "But, they're the real reason we're here, Father wanted to know for certain they were healthy."

　

The nurse blinked. "Sounds like he picked up a couple of orphans from the local orphanage?" She smiled, "That in its self may be a little questionable, but at least he's giving them a chance at a respectable job, even if it is a little dangerous." She sighed and smiled, reaching over and scratching behind one of his ears with one of her fingers. "I'm just glad you boys are safe, I was worried when I hadn't seen my two favorite kittens around for a while," she giggled. Tohru blushed and purred as he felt her finger rub just the right spot at the base of his ear.

　

**_*~Meanwhile~*_ **

　

"Oi?" Natsuno caught up with Gareki in the center's lobby, at the water cooler. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

　

Gareki sighed. "I'm alright, Natsuno," he assured him, taking a sip from the cup of water he'd just poured himself. "It's just been one thing after another today, is all."

　

Natsuno nodded, leaning against the wall next to his twin. "It is a bit much to take in all at once. We've both dreamed of the day we'd get out of that place, but never expected that it would end up like this."

　

"Isn't that the truth," Gareki chuckled, "I always figured it would take running away and stealing for a living for a few years… Not instantly in the lap of luxury."

　

"It's almost too good an offer to turn down, isn't it?" Natsuno commented. He glanced back down the hallway. "They actually seem like an ok pair of guys… for a couple of cats, that is."

　

"Still, it seems like their father is just painting one big target sign on them by choosing us. Almost like he's intentionally baiting them," Gareki mumbled.

　

Natsuno's eyes shifted toward Gareki. "You think the whole thing's a set up?"

　

Gareki shook his head. "I'm not sure, I could be wrong about that, but just suffice it to say that at the moment, you're still the only one I trust standing at my back." Natsuno smiled and nodded in understanding agreement. "On another subject, what's this about Uro trying to arrange for you to mate with Megumi? I thought we both agreed we'd never bring children into…"

　

Natsuno adverted his gaze as he cut his brother off. "Not my idea!" he snorted. "You know I never really cared for Megumi to begin with. And we both saw what happened to Nao when they put her first born in the Ring and she lost him. That poor pup never stood a chance. You and I were Uro's best fighters, and Megumi was one of Sunako's prize females, and she liked me. If he was doing anyone any favors with that arrangement, it was her. I don't know what he was thinking, though, I realize he only has Nima and Mine, and Nima's not exactly prime breeding stock, but if Megumi were the mother, the child would automatically belong to Sunako, wouldn't it?"

　

"Not necessarily. You being the father, Sunako would have to surrender the male to Uro, or pay to keep him. Megumi being the mother, Uro would have to let Sunako keep any girls or pay for ownership," Gareki explained.

　

"If I HAD to choose a woman," Natsuno said, tucking his hands behind his back, "I'd go hunt down that cute little Kitsune Kaori who use to live down the road from us when we were kids. I remember her little brother having something of a hero worship for me after I chased off a pack of hound-dog boys who were teasing him."

　

Gareki smirked. "As for me," he said, taking another sip, "IF I had any interest in women, you remember the twins who lived one block over?" Natsuno blinked and paused for a moment, trying to remember. Gareki smiled. "Remember, they had mixed parents, and mixed grandparents. Their father's parents were a Kitsune and a Mouse, their mother's parents were a Crow and a Dove. Their older sister Tsubaki had Snow White Dove Wings, Yotaka, the brother, his wings were a dark shade of black, and his twin sister, Tsubame… Taking after her mother with one white wing, one black wing, and inheriting her grandmother's mouse ears, rather than her grandfather's Kitsune ears like the other two… She was adorably cute."

　

Natsuno chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten about them. But now that you mention it, I do remember them. She was rather cute."

　

Suddenly, Gareki caught hold of Natsuno's arm and pulled him over to one of the sofas. "Get down!" he whispered.

　

"G-Gareki, wha…?" Natsuno started to ask, as his brother put a hand over his mouth.

　

"Shh!" Gareki whispered, a finger over his own lips. Until now they had been alone, able to talk freely between each other. Natsuno's ears twitched and his nose picked up on something. Gareki pointed toward a man who had just entered the clinic. Short silvery blue hair, priestly robes, a pair of glasses, and the ears and tail of a grey fox. "I swear I've seen him in the crowds at our fights, he might recognize us."

　

"He does look familiar. But, he's wearing glasses," Natsuno noted, "The guy you're thinking of doesn't."

　

"A disguise, maybe?" Gareki asked.

　

"It's not easy to pick out a single scent in those crowds, at least where the spectators are concerned, but his is familiar," Natsuno further observed, "Do you think he's the spy?"

　

"I'm not taking my chances in finding out," Gareki replied. Natsuno gave a quiet nod of agreement. Gareki gave his brother's sleeve a gentle tug and he motioned, with his head, toward the hall where they had left the two Nekomimi. Once more, a silent understanding passed between them. Natsuno nodded and the two wolves quickly, but quietly withdrew from the lobby.

The twins made their way back to Tohru. Natsuno smiled when he saw the Nekomimi standing in the hall talking to the bunnygirl nurse. "You two look like you're having fun," he teased.

　

"Ooh, who's the bunny?" Gareki asked. "Is she spoken for?"

　

"Gareki! Don't try to muscle in on the kitten's territory," Natsuno scolded. He smiled at Tohru, "Or have you not told her you want to get inside her panties yet?" he teased.

　

Tohru and Nurse Ritsuko both blushed a bright red. "Oh... Oh my...!" she said.

　

"I told you she's not my girlfriend!" Tohru defended, "Honestly! Get your mind out of the gutter." He pointed at a ring on her hand. "Besides, she's engaged, you jerks!"

　

"Oh, she is spoken for," Gareki said, "Well, that makes a difference."

　

Natsuno smiled. "Terribly sorry, Miss, no offense meant, just having a bit of fun with the kitty here, is all," he apologized.

　

"Tohru, do you know these two?" Ritsuko asked quietly.

　

Tohru sighed and nodded. "Nurse Ritsuko, these are the two I was telling you about. The fluffy one with dark violet blue hair and eyes is Natsuno..."

　

"Who are you calling 'fluffy'!?" Natsuno growled. Gareki sputtered and covered his mouth in a failed attempt not to laugh.

　

"And the one with the goggles is Gareki," Tohru concluded.

　

"Oh, so you're Tohru and Yogi's new bodyguards?" she asked.

　

"We haven't agreed to that yet," Gareki interjected.

　

"Right now, I'm more interested in doing bodily harm than I am gaurding," Natsuno snorted iritably.

　

"Aw, what's'a'matter, puppy?" Tohru teased, smiling at the wolf, his hands folded behind his back, "Don't like being called fluffy?"

　

"Dude, I wouldn't if I were you," Gareki warned as Natsuno snarled at the Neko, giving off a low, warning growl.

　

"Tohru, stop it," Ritsuko scolded, "I think you really are making him angry. I refuse to stand by and allow bloodshed in this hospital."

　

"Wow, it really is making you mad, isn't it?" Tohru asked innocently. "I only meant that your hair and fur is much thicker than your brother's." Tohru reached out toward Natsuno. His intention was to ruffle the wolf's hair to show what he was talking about. His attempt, however, was taken less than favorably. Both wolves reacted on reflex and impulse Natsuno pulled back, and Gareki had quickly cut around his brother, catching the Neko's wrist. Tohru's innocent honey brown eyes widened in surprise at how quickly the pair had moved. There was an audiable gasp from the bunnygirl nurse.

　

"You would do well to remember WHY your father wanted us to be your bodyguards," Gareki warned, letting Tohru's wrist go.

　

"Don't make sudden movements like that," Natsuno added, "Especially if we're already in a bad mood. It can prove dangerous."

　

"Tohru...?" Ritsuko asked, glancing back and forth between the wolves and the Neko, "What are they talking about?"

　

"They come from a harsh background," Tohru said, rubbing his wrist, "As I said, the details are complicated."

　

"These doctors, they were pretty extensive with their check ups on us," Natsuno said, motioning toward the door to the room the doctors and Yogi were in, "Do they know who we are?"

　

"Patient-Doctor confidentiality, plus father has complete trust in them. They did everything they could for Mother and Miumarie. But Yogi was the one on the side of the car that took the least amount of damage, which is why he made it. I don't know if Father's told them about you two or not. But, aside from those of us at the house this afternoon, they're the only other people I can imagine him confiding in," Tohru answered.

　

"I see," Natsuno sighed.

　

"I feel like I shouldn't be hearing this conversation," Ritsuko interjected.

　

Tohru smiled at her. "I'm sorry, it does sound like we're keeping you in the dark, doesn't it?" He rubbed the back of his head. "But, for your own sake, that may be best."

　

"Okay, I think I've heard enough! I can put two and two together," Ritsuko said. "Your father actually...? Well, I suppose it makes sense, but it seems a bit dangerous."

　

"We'll neither confirm nor deny what you're speculating, Nurse Ritsuko," Tohru said with a wink.

　

"Right!" Ritsuko nodded, looking at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! I've got to start my rounds! It was good talking with you again, Tohru. I'm glad you boys are alright." She turned to the wolf twins, "And it was nice meeting you boys as well. Take good care of my kittens, alright?"

　

" _Take good care of my kittens_ ," Gareki snarked once the nurse had disappeared around the corner. "I love how everyone already assumes we're willing to play babysitter."

　

"Engaged or not, I think she likes you," Natsuno teased, smirking at the Neko and crossing his arms, "Just about as much as you like her."

　

Tohru blushed. "Would you stop already?" he whined, "That's not funny."

　

"Give the kitty-cat a break, Natsuno," Gareki sighed, "No guy can resist a bunnygirl. They're born ready for breeding."

　

"She's not like that!" Tohru protested.

　

"Then why is she flirting, when she's already engaged?" Natsuno asked. His ears twitched as though he could hear the conversation taking place on the other side of the wall he was leaning against.

　

"You can hear her?" Tohru asked.

　

Natsuno nodded. "Gareki and I were a tag-team, but they would also sometimes send us in solo," he exposited, "A lot of my opponants were chameleons, so I had to learn to train my sense of smell and my sense of hearing. Gareki trained up his eyes and got them to let him learn how to use the arena's dart guns. Our manager realized how good we'd become and used us several times to track others who tried to escape. I've heard her voice and caught her scent. She could be two wings over, and I could hear her."

　

"And yet, you still missed these two slipping in on us in the bath," Gareki teased.

　

"Like I said, I was under the water! There's no getting past that," Natsuno growled. He turned his eyes to his brother. "Along with some other distractions. You didn't realize they were in there, either, by the way."

　

Gareki flinche, his ears twitching and his face turning a light shade of pink. "OTHER DISTRACTIONS? That was your own doing, though!"

　

Natsuno smirked and looked away from Gareki, crossing his arms. "Oh, stop your whinning! I warned you what continuing to lick my neck would get you."

　

"Can I ask you something?" Tohru interjected, trying not to blush. The two wolves looked back at the Neko curiously. "Just now, you both had the chance to slip out, unnoticed, and just walk away. You keep acting like you're not interested in my father's proposal, so... Why did you stay?"

　

The wolves sighed. "To be honest, we saw someone out in the lobby who we thought we recognized from the crowds at the Arena and decided to double back before we were seen," Natsuno explained.

　

"Can you describe him?" Tohru asked.

　

"Silver hair, silver fur, kitsune with glasses in priests robes," Gareki said. "They were fuzed into one big one, but I'd guess he was a four-tail, at the very least."

　

"Priest Seishin?" Tohru asked tapping a finger tip against his cheek.

　

"You know him?" the wolves asked.

　

Tohru nodded. "He's a priest," he said, "He visits the in patients here at Sotoba Clinic once a week. He and Dr. Ozaki are close childhood friends, and he's officer Tsukitachi's older brother."

　

"He's not the spy your father was talking about, is he?" Gareki asked.

　

"I don't think so," Tohru said, his tail swishing as he clasped his hands together, "Father doesn't really keep us in the loop about what he's doing." He let his eyes drop to the floor, his hands clasped together behind his back, his ears drooped and tail slowly swishing as he made a circle on the floor with the tip of the toes on his sneakers. "Everything we know about it, we hear through the news and local gosip at school." He turned his eyes back to the wolves, his hands now back flat by his side, ears upright, and tail curled inquisitively. "Even so, a priest would seem a little conspicuous, don't you think?"

　

"He's a Kitsune, he can change his apperance to those who aren't trained to see through them," Natsuno stated. "The guy he reminds us of doesn't normally appear to be wearing glasses, and doesn't dress very priestly."

　

"I suppose you're right," Tohru admitted, "But I honestly don't know if he's the one Father was talking about or not."

　

_***~Meanwhile~*** _

　

The silver haired fox stopped on the corner of one of the halls and leaned against the wall. Adjusting his glasses, he knocked on the wall behind him. Tap-tap-tap-tap.

　

From the other side of the wall, he heard the reply. Tap-tap. "Still here, I see?" the priestly fox inquired.

　

"Still here, you know how it is to get Yogi to sit still for these doctors," Tsukitachi's voice replied on the other side of the door.

　

The silver kitsune tried not to laugh. "What about the other two?" he asked.

　

"They were in and out quickly. They didn't care for a doctor's aid, but wanted to get this over with as soon as possible," Hirato's voice replied.

　

"I see, and the doctors' diagnosis?" the priest asked.

　

"Under nourished, otherwise perfectly healthy," Hirato answered.

　

"Toshio's blood must be boiling," the priest chuckled.

　

"Dealing with Akari, Yogi, AND seeing the state these two boys are in," Hirato said, "Yes, I imagine Dr. Ozaki won't be in the most pleasant of moods when we leave."

　

"And then there's dealing with all that and seeing your smiling faces, I can only imagine Dr. Akari's not fairing much better," the priest teased.

　

"That's mean, bro!" Tsukitachi pouted.

　

Hirato chuckled, "I don't blame Yogi for being scared tonight, he's dealing with not one, but two doctors in a very foul mood."

　

"So, are the wolves willing to do the job?" the priest continued to ask.

　

"They haven't said yes," Tsukitachi sighed.

　

"But they haven't said no, either," Hirato added.

　

"So it's a standstill," the silver kitsune stated.

　

"Are you going back to watch tonight, Seishin?" Hirato asked.

　

"No," the silver fox returned.

　

"Huh!?" Tsukitachi and Hirato both asked.

　

"Don't you think that would seem a bit suspicious, after making such a purchase last night?" Tsukiatchi asked.

　

"Since I told them I was purchasing for an anonymous buyer, normally it would," Seishin admitted, "But the fights for tonight have been cancled."

　

"Cancled?" the two officers paroted in unison again.

　

"Gareki and Natsuno were two of Kafka Arena's best fighters," Seishin said, "Their fate to stay or be sold was decided on their last fight. It ended in a draw, so their owner sold them, and aquired the rights to their oponant, the reigning champ. The Arena doesn't allow fighters to fight against each other if managed by the same owner, so the the champ's battles have to be rescheduled and the roster completely reworked to accomodate in this change. So, all fights have been cancled for this weekend. Meaning I actually have some free time this afternoon."

　

"Be careful how and where you spend that free time, Bro," the red kitsune said, sounding concerned, "It's dangerous enough communicating with us like this. If they find out those bills you paid with were marked..."

　

Seishin smiled and stifled a laugh. "Don't worry, little brother," the priest said, "I was in disguise when I made the purchase last night, just as I always am when I go there. It's amazing how few people in the Ring actually bother trying to learn to see through a fox-fire illusion. Their fighters learn it from necessity, but the chairmen and the spectators don't seem too concerned with it."

　

"Meaning a pair of Kitsune officers could waltz right in there and make the bust of the century," Hirato snarked.

　

"Dangerous, but true," Seishin agreed.

　

**_*~Meanwhile~*_ **

　

"They're taking a long time in there, is this normal?" Gareki asked, leaning against the wall. "I'd kind of like to get out of here, before anyone who would recognize us passes through."

　

"Affirmative," Natsuno nodded.

　

"They should be about done by now," Tohru said, turning his eyes back to the door to the examination room. "I'll go check, wait here."

　

The two wolves watched quietly as Tohru entered the room. Both were leaned against the wall, Natsuno with his hands in his pockets, Gareki with his hands behind his head, both with their right foot propped on the wall. Gareki waited until the door clicked shut before speaking his mind. "Oi, what the hell are you doing, Natsuno?" he growled.

　

"What are you talking about, Gareki?" his brother returned.

　

"I thought you said you were tired of fighting. We're just staying the night and then leaving, right?" Gareki asked.

　

"Of course we are," Natsuno said.

　

Gareki spun to face his brother, fists clenched at his side. "Then you're getting awfully chummy with that cat, aren't you?" he accused.

　

"Pft! Oh, relax! He was an easy target. It's been a long time since I've had someone I could tease without worrying about getting my jaw kicked in, ok," Natsuno defened, folding his arms behind his head, "Besides, it's obvious he likes that nurse, only fair he knows her fiance' isn't his only competition for her. He clearly doesn't have the backbone needed to fight one person to claim her. He may as well know the truth and give up now."

　

Gareki sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "As long as that's all it is."

　

The door clicked open and Tohru, Yogi, and the two doctors joined them out in the hallway. Neither of the doctors looked happy. Both doctors scanned the hallway with their eyes. "Where are you escorts?" Dr. Ozaki asked.

　

"At the other end of the hall," Tohru replied.

　

"Irrisponsible, good-for-nothing..." Dr. Akari started, "Just like them to dump you two in our laps and disappear!"

　

"Honestly, Doctor, I'm more responsible than that," Hirato's voice broke in. The hound smiled. "It's just that my partner and I simply enjoy seeing your grumpy faces." Akari scoffed and looked away, while Ozaki tried to bite back a laugh at the pink haired Neko's expense. "By the way, Dr. Ozaki, you have a visitor waiting for you at the end of the hall, a very special one at that."

　

"Wait, he's here tonight?" Ozaki asked.

　

Hirato nodded. "His plans for the night were cancled, so he wanted to spend some time catching up with you, Toshio," Tsukitatchi said.

　

"Oh really?" the brown haired doctor chortled, "Well, then, Dr. Akari, if you'll excuse me, I think you can handle things from here."

　

"What!?" Akari hissed, "Hey, wait... Urgh..." He tapped his foot on the floor and placed his hands on his hips, annoyed to be left alone to deal with this bunch. He sighed and called after his colleauge, "At least make sure to lock the door to the conference room so I don't walk in on the two of you like last time!"

　

The others shivered. "So many images I didn't want," Natsuno mumbled, recieving a nod of agreement from Gareki and another shiver from the two blonde Nekomimi.

　

"So many images I didn't need," Tsukitatchi added, which only illicited a smile and stifled laugh from his partner.

　

"Geeze, you're all a bunch of perverts," Akari sighed, neither confirming nor denying the others' suspicions.

　

"So, Akari, what's your prognosis?" Hirato asked, returning to the original subject at hand. "Tell us what you've found, and we'll take our kittens and puppies and get out of your hair."

　

"Who are you calling puppies!?" Natsuno and Gareki both growled.

　

"That's DOCTOR Akari to you!" the pink Neko scolded. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know? Your nephew's scared enough of me without you irritating me everytime you set foot through my front door!" Hirato only smiled as he watched the fur on the doctor's ears and tail stand on end. Yogi only quietly cowered behind his younger brother.

　

"I do apologize," Hirato said calmly, "But I must remind you, it is within my nature to give cats such as yourself a hard time." This recieved a snort of laughter from the two teenaged wolves.

　

"Oh, whatever!" Akari sighed, "I may as well give you our report so I can hurry and get rid of you!" The doctor cleared his throat and regained his composure. "The kittens are in excellent condition. As usual, your brother's worried over nothing. The wolf cubs on the other hand..."

　

"Oi!?" Gareki snarled.

"Cubs, now?" Natsuno protested.

　

"The TWINS," Akari sighed, with an annoyed flick of his tail, "Gareki has no current major injuries, internal or otherwise. He's undernourished, but a day or two at Tokitatsu's place, and that will all change. Natsuno is also lacking necessary nutrition. He also has no current internal damages, but that bite on his neck needs to be kept medicated until it's gone to prevent infection. Otherwise, he merely has a few small bruises. There are signs of previous injury to one of Natsuno's knees and one of Gareki's shoulders. While the injuries have healed, it appears they were treated improperly during the process and may suffer occassional flare ups of pain and may be potential weak points that are heavily gaurded during fighting. Other than that, everyone has a clean bill of health."

　

Natsuno and Gareki exchanged quiet, worried looks. They weren't comfortable with the idea that these strangers knew their weak points. It only served to make them even more gaurded.

　

"I see, I will be certain to inform my brother of your findings," Hirato said with a tip of his hat. "If there are no further matters to attend to, I take it we're free to leave?"

　

"By all means," Akari said, "I've had enough irritation dealing with that one tonight." He pointed at Yogi who was still cowering behind Tohru.

　

"Very well then," Hirato said with a smile. "Come along, boys."

The group of six exited the hospital and walked out onto the front steps. "Nervous about something?" Tsukitachi asked, noticing Gareki and Natsuno seemed to be scouring the area for something, or someone, with their eyes.

　

"It's..." Gareki started.

"Nothing," Natsuno finished.

"Just habit to be on guard," Gareki said. The pair exchanged looks between themselves, once more, passing a silent understanding. They had both been keeping an eye open for the silver haired Kitsune they had seen in the lobby, but neither had seen him. Judging from what Tohru had told them, this had to have been the visitor Dr. Ozaki was recieving.

　

"Tsukitachi, stay here and keep an eye on the boys," Hirato said, "I'll go fetch the car."

　

The others all attempted to resist the urge to laugh at, or even comment on Hirato's choice in words as the black furred hound left them standing on the stairs. "Sure thing, buddy," Tsukitachi said with a smile.

　

The nekos took Hirato's absence as an opportunity to start asking questions. However, their attempts to get any sort of conversation out of the wolf twins all fell short.

"So, did you guys get to listen to any music where you came from?" Yogi asked hesitantly. No reply.

"Well, how about television, during your down time?" Tohru asked. Again, no reply.

"Ok, what about books," Yogi

"Or games?" Tohru

"ANY kind of recrational activities?" Yogi asked.

"Ok, this line of questioning's going no where," Tohru sighed, "Do you guys at least have a favorite color, or food?" Again, no reply. The cats exchanged looks, then gave an exasperated sigh of defeat.

　

"What about girls?" Tsukitachi asked. This drew the attention of the younger Kimonomimi. "Did you guys have any girlfriends?"

　

"NO!" the pair snorted in unison.

"We watched as girls were drug into the Ring, just as scared and frightened as we had been our first day there. They were forced to fight, the winners were trained for the Ring, the loosers were either sold or kept strictly for breeding stock," Gareki explained.

"We only had to witness it once to agree we would never ask for permission to breed. We weren't about to bring children into that lifestyle, and did all we could to avoid women altogether," Natsuno added.

　

"Then how did you two take out your sexual frustrations? Don't wolves start maturing a few years earlier than other Kimonomimi?" Tsukitachi asked.

　

"Eh..." Gareki & Yogi stammered.

"Uh..." Natsuno and Tohru stuttered.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS!" the twins exclaimed.

"Officer Tsukitatchi!" Yogi scolded.

"That's getting awfully personal, don't you think!?" Tohru chided.

　

The Kitsune tried not to laugh. All four of the younger males had turned as red in the face as his hair. "Just trying to break the ice," Tsukitachi said, "I'm sorry you boys had to deal with seeing such things at such a young age," he said apologetically, "It's a shame that people can look themselves in the mirror every morning, knowing they're making a profit off of the lives of others in such a way. I'm willing to wager that seeing it happen only made your maturation take place quicker. I'm impressed you boys lasted this long without it is all." Tohru and Yogi turned a sympathetic look back to the two wolves. The more the Nekos listened, the more they felt sorry for the two younger males. Tsukitachi gave a quiet smile, seeing the looks on the faces of the Nekomimi brothers. He found it cute that the cats had gotten more worked up over his question than the wolves did.

　

"Tsk, whatever!" Natsuno snarled.

"We're not looking for your sympathies," Gareki barked.

The wolves crossed their arms and looked away from the others as they spoke, standing back to back to one another. The rest of the group found it uncanny exactly how much alike the pair acted, right down to finishing one another's sentances. If not for Natsuno's hair, fur, and eyes being a deep, thicker violet while Gareki's hair and fur were jet black with dark blue eyes, Gareki's goggles may have been the only way to tell the two apart.

Suddenly, the twins flinched. Their ears twitched, as if they were on high alert. Glancing back at each other over their shoulders, they seemed to confirm one another's suspicions. "MOVE!" they both exclaimed, each catching hold of one of the Nekos and jumping behind a pillar on either side of the stairs.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoot out at the hospital, fighting in the halls, much badassery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh... I'm so sorry for the incoming, long winded author's note! I don't know what it is with this chapter, but I kept feeling like I was writing myself into corners. But I was determined to get this chapter up by my birthday! (Which is today, actually, so I've been working on finishing it all day long.) Before anyone asks, I perpousely split the boys into Natsuno with Yogi and Gareki with Tohru for a while, that's not typeos. Oh, and RahDamon, thanks for the Kudos and Bookmark. SnowshoeBombay, DemonCry, deaththekid1998, ZuZuEm90s, and Wolfgirlwarriorcat, thanks for the faves and follows. DeathBringer13, thanks for the follow and comment! Katleidoscopic, thanks for the review. ChaelRi Reika, thanks for everything, including the Chapter Title for Chapter 1. LarkMaejirase, thanks for the Kudos. Should I ever decide to make another poll for this story, I will keep you guys informed, but for now I think I've got all the stuff I really needed sorted out. However, reader feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. You guys got a scenario you think you'd like to see, by all means, feel free to pass the idea by me. No promises it'll get done, but if I think I can fit it in, I'll try to do what I can, while I will hold the story as close to my original design as possible, I still want my readers to feel that after voting in the polls, they still have some say in the way some stories flow. As much as I already love this story, though, Pyromancy still holds priority and I will try to continue working toward both. By the way, I knew what the guns were supposed to look like in my head, but I have to thank my husband's MODERN d20 Weapons Locker book for their modles. Oh, by the way, even though Gareki was voted as a wolf, I'm glad I chose to make (the unfortunately late in this story) Azusa a half raven-wolf. Why? Because I came across an image on my FB feed that showed a wolf and a raven and the text on it explained, "Where there are wolves, there are ravens. Ravens follow wolves around a lot, mostly because they just seem to like them. They aren't known to follow other predators and they prefer to eat with the wolves instead of alone." I just thought that was an interesting little tidbit of knowledge. Another interesting little tidbit... Wolves are the main predators of Raccon Dogs (a.k.a. Tanuki). Red foxes, Eurasian badgers, golden eagles, white-tailed eagles, goshawks, and eagle owls are also known to target the Raccoon Dogs. You'll understand why I'm bothering to tell you all this soon enough. Oh, and I hate using Rasudan Bug over and over again, but it's the only special ability Kagiri's been shown as having! ... But, at least I used the Kemonomimi theme to put a twist on it. Oh, and since last names are never actually given in the Karneval series (outside of Koroku and Palnedo) and the only picture I've seen to suggest their last names has them blocking the text, I'm using the last names from the Shiki series. Also, from here on, when characters are talking in a language native to their Kemonomimi species, the text will be bold italics, just like I usually do with memories & dreams. I even went back and fixed this in Chapter 4.

Before anyone had a chance to react to the wolves, a car skidded to a hault in front of the clinic and gunshots began to volley from the vehicle toward the front door.

　

Tsukitachi pulled out his gun and fired back, ducking for the nearest cover he could take. "What's going on!?" Tohru asked.

　

"We're being shot at," Gareki replied bluntly, keeping the honey blonde Neko between himself and the pillar, "Just sit still and be quiet, and don't worry about your brother, Natsuno's got him."

　

"Did they find out what's going on already?" Natsuno snorted, "Damn, that was fast!"

　

"Ah!?" Yogi exclaimed, looking around frantically, "Where's Tohru?"

　

Natsuno caught hold of the golden blond and held him still. "Don't move," he barked, "If you rush out there, you'll get hit."

　

"Yeah, but..." Yogi started to object.

　

"Tohru's fine," Natsuno sighed, remembering what the younger Neko had told them about Yogi's seperation anxieties, "Gareki took him in the opposite direction."

　

The two sets of brothers glanced across from where they were sitting. The Nekos both heaved a quiet sigh of relief when they each saw that the other was indeed safely hidden behind the pillars. The wolves shared a silent nod with one another. They both knew the other would be alright.

　

Another gunshot rang out, drawing everyone's attention toward the hospital's parking lot. Hirato had heard the comotion and come running. "Damn it all," Tsukitachi yipped irritably, "Of all times to be caught with just our preciendt issued hand guns. These guys are carrying heavy duty artillary!"

　

"Be careful out there, Officer Tsukitachi!" the Nekos both called from their hidding spots.

　

The doors to the hospital flung open and the two head doctors rushed through the doors. Natsuno and Gareki both froze for a moment in surprise as they saw what the doctors were holding in their hands. Behind them, standing at the door way, was Nurse Ritsuko, and Priest Seishin.

　

"Ritsu, get the kids back inside and have the staff ensure all the patients are moved to safety," Dr. Ozarki barked the order.

　

"Yes, doctor," Ritsuko nodded. "Come on boys, get isnide where it's safe."

　

"Seishin, cover her," the doctor added.

　

"Right," the silver Kitsune nodded.

　

Akari raised his gun and aimed for the shooters. "Tsukitachi if you want to keep your head, I suggest you duck," he warned.

　

Tsukitachi ducked, not a moment too soon. A bullet whizzed past, just barely missing the edge of the red headed Kitsune's hat, before hitting the front passenger tire of the get away car.

　

"C'mon, move," Natsuno ordered, catching Yogi by the wrist and draging him along.

　

"Let's go," Gareki said, pulling Tohru with him.

　

"Keep your head down until you get inside," both of them suggested.

　

"You realize this is just a distraction, don't you?" Ozaki asked, as he stood next to his cohort. He fired his gun at the perpertrators, letting out short, rapid bursts.

　

"Draw our attention out here, while the clinic's infiltrated?" Tsukitachi asked.

　

"They're probably already inside," Akari said.

　

"Someone may have already been inside before these people got here," Hirato snarled as he regrouped with the others.

　

"Chances are, they knew you would be bringing the kittens here," Akari said, as one of his bullets whizzed through the open windows of the car and hit one of the perpitrators in the shoulder.

　

"So, they're no safer inside than they are out here?" Tsukitachi asked.

　

"I'm sure your brother and Ritsu would appreciate knowing you have such confidence in them, Tsukitachi," Ozaki chuckled.

　

"They're not the ones we're worried about," Hirato said, glancing back over his shoulder as Ritsuko and Seishin pushed the doors shut and locked them. His sights were focused on more on the twins.

　

"You're not suggesting the cubs tipped them off somehow, are you?" Akari asked.

　

"No," Hirato answered.

"I don't think they'd stoop to that," Tsukitachi said, "But..."

　

"Oh," Ozaki smirked, "I think I see where you're going with this. It's more a matter of moral concious, and how much those two have left."

　

"This way," Ritsuko instructed, leading the boys down the hall.

　

"Where are you leading us?" Gareki asked cautiously.

　

"To the fox hole," Sieshin answered.

　

"The what?" the boys replied unanimously.

  
"You can call it the rabbit hole, if you like," Ritsuko interjected, trying not to laugh, "It's a special hiding place, the doctors outfitted this place with, for emergencies."

　

"Do all your patients get to hide in this place, or are the kittens just getting special privlidges?" Natsuno snorted. Ritsuko and Seishin both frowned, but neither gave a verbal reply.

　

Natsuno and Gareki both heaved a disappointed sigh. " _Typical,_ " they thought.

　

"I have to get you boys in hiding quick, so I can get back and help the staff get the rest of the patients to safety," Ritsuko said as she pressed against a wall and peeked around the corner.

　

"If they already have someone on the inside, it might be better if we split up. You take the shorter route with Tohru and the kid with the goggles, and I'll take the other two with me," Seishin suggested.

　

"Down boy," Natsuno said, patting Gareki on the shoulder, as the former growled at the mere utterance of the word 'kid'.

　

"That may just work," Ritsuko nodded. She turned to the boys. "Right, Tohru, and... Uh, Gareki, was it? You're with me."

　

"Eh, but..." Yogi started to protest. He didn't like the idea of splitting up. In truth, none of them did, but they all realized the smaller their group, the less attention they would attract.

　

Tohru placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder and smiled at him. " _ **It'll be alright,**_ " he purred.

　

Yogi sighed, smiled, and nodded. " _ **Alright,**_ " he mewed, " ** _Be careful._** "

　

"Aw, aren't you two just so sweet?" Natsuno teased.

"Yesh, it's enough to give me a toothache," Gareki groaned.

　

"Eh...?" Yogi and Tohru exclaimed simultaniously.

　

"You two understand Feline?" Tohru asked.

　

The wolves smiled. "We're just chock full of surprises," Natsuno said.

"But now's neither the time nor place to talk about it," Gareki added, "C'mon, let's get moving." He caught hold of Tohru's wrist and pulled him.

　

The twins didn't need verbal communication, just a simple glance conveyed all they needed to say to one another.

Natsuno: _Watch your back!_

Gareki: _You do the same!_

Both: *Nodding.* _Don't I always?_

　

"Come on!" Ritsuko ordered, waving for Tohru and Gareki to follow her down the left side corridor.

　

"Right, this way, boys," Seishin said, nodding his head toward the right side corridor.

　

"Right behind you," Natsuno nodded.

　

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

　

"So, that nurse said the doctors outfited this place with this hiding spot for just such an occasion," Natsuno pried, "But the cats sounded like they didn't know anything about it. How often does this sort of thing happen around here?"

　

"This is the first time anyone's ever dared to attack the hospital itself, but Tokitatsu, Akari, Ozaki, and I have known each other for years. They built this room as sort of a speak easy the first time Tokitatsu's wife came to the clinic," Seishin explained, "They were worried that such influential clients would bring unwanted attention. Tokitatsu actually dreaded the thought of having any of his children born there, but thankfully, it's never had to be used before now."

　

"He's been at this since before they were born?" Natsuno asked, "Knowing the kind of people he's dealing with, I'm surprised they didn't attack at such a time."

　

"They certainly didn't care who was in that car, eleven years ago," Yogi hissed, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'd rather be headed home than further into this place," he added in a timid mewl. He shuddered. "It's even more unsettling when the halls are this deserted."

　

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

　

"So, what's the deal with you guys?" Gareki asked.

　

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko returned, glancing over her shoulder at him.

　

"Those doctors are pretty badass. Aren't they supposed to take some kind of oath not to take lives or something like that? Where'd they learn to handle guns like those? I'm pretty sure that pink cat had a Mk 23 Socom. And that hound, I recognize an Ak-107 when I see it. And you...? Is that a Model L? Can you even handle that thing?"

　

"Ookay..." Ritsu said, being sure to hold the gun as far away from the fifteen year old as possible, "You are WAY too excited about this. Such an enthusiasm over guns at your age just can't be healthy."

　

Gareki snorted, "This enthusiasm for guns is part of what's kept me alive this long, thank you. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

　

"Doctor Ozaki and Doctor Akari are both exmilitary," Tohru interjected. Gareki looked back at the honey blonde Neko. He hadn't expected Tohru to chime in.

　

"As part of their training to become doctors, they served in the military for a few years. Oath or not, they had to learn how to handle a weapon," Ritsuko exposited.

　

"Active duty?" Gareki asked. Ritsuko nodded.

　

"Father's not going to trust our well-being to just anybody," Tohru said.

　

"So, that's why they call this room we're headed to the fox hole," Gareki observed.

　

"Senator Tokitatsu has been fighting human traficing ever since he returned from his honey moon. He chose Dr. Akari and Dr. Ozaki, not just because they all knew each other as children, but because of their military background. The first time he brought his wife to the hospital, the doctors began making plans for the panic room, but they always refered to it as the 'fox hole' or 'rabbit hole' in order to hide it's true nature. Though, there's never been a reason to use it, it's purpouse was to shelter Tokitatsu's wife and children, should anything ever happen to the clinic, be it natural disastor or terrorist attack."

　

"Geeze, I thought this guy was a senator. You guys sound as though you're treating him more like a king," Gareki grumbled.

　

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

　

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Natsuno grumbled. "Geeze, what'd you guys do, build this thing in the back of the hospital?"

　

"Where else would you put a secret shelter?" Seishin replied.

　

Natsuno rolled his eyes. That hadn't been the reply he'd hoped for. What was worse, was that the further they went into the hospital, the more skiddish Yogi seemed to be behaving. "Will you calm down already?" he growled, "I get that you don't like this place, but really... You're making ME nervous."

　

"Sorry, but I can't help that I have a fear of hospitals!" Yogi said defensively, "Top that off with the fact that we were just shot at, and I'm being drug one way through this place, while my brother's being taken another. My nerves are pretty well shot at the moment." Natsuno closed his eyes and tried to count to ten in his head. Yogi's next outburst didn't help matters. "What about you, aren't you worried about your brother, right now?"

　

"Of course I am!" Natsuno said, stopping dead in his tracks. He turned to face the Neko. Though he was clearly annoyed, he was behaving much more level headed than Yogi. "We've been through Hell and back for the last seven years. Today, we get our first taste of freedom, only to be shot at and sepearted, just as you said. Gareki has the same anxities you do in that regaurd. To tell the truth, the only thing keeping him from even thinking about it, is that he's probably geeking out over the guns those doctors were weilding outside. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried, but when push comes to shove, I know my brother can take care of himself." Natsuno sighed. " _I just have to keep telling myself that,_ " he thought. Yogi blinked as he caught the glimmer of silent worry in Natsuno's eyes. Natsuno flinched, his ears twitching. "Look out!" he exclaimed, quickly catching Yogi's elbow and pulling him to the side.

　

Before Yogi could blink, or Seishin could turn around to see what was going on, someone whizzed past them, just barely missing their chance to grab the Neko. "Damn it all," the assailant grumbled, "I almost had him, Natsuno. What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

　

"Kagiri..." Natsuno growled. "I could ask you the same thing."

　

"You know this guy?" Yogi asked.

　

"One of Uro's pets," Natsuno snarled.

　

The trio stood looking at a short, skinny red headed teenage boy with a pair of red goggles, and the ears and tail of a Tanuki, his fur and eyes were as red as his hair, and the black rings in his tail and on the tips of his tails as dark as the gloves on his hands. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know why you're here, but stay out of my way, and I won't tell anybody I saw you. I'm here to collect him!" He pointed at Yogi.

　

"Under who's orders, Kagiri?" Natsuno asked, "Did Uro send you?"

　

"That's none of yer business," Kagiri answered, "Just move aside!"

　

"What if I don't want to?" Natsuno asked. He knew Kagiri's strengths and weaknesses. Part of the only other tag team Uro owned, Kagiri was older than his partner, but weaker. Though, what he lacked in strength, he made up for in speed and cunning. Being a Tanuki, he was a natural master of illusions, equal to that of at least a three or four tailed Kitsune at best. Natsuno was just as smart, twice as strong. The childhood injury to his leg would slow him down, but his honed senses of hearing and smell would guide him through any illusion. In fact, that was what had alerted him to the Tanuki's presence in the first place.

　

"Then you force my hand," Kagiri sighed. The little raccon dog seemed confident, outwardly, but deep down he knew he was easily outmatched. He knew he only stood one fighting chance against the wolf.

　

Shape shifting is a specialty for Tanuki, but with his opponants looking right at him, the illusion would be lost. However, it was a trick that effected it's target's visual sensories, and Kagiri had been trained to extend his abilities in this style of trickery to that of a Kitsune.

　

He threw a hand up in the air "Rasudan Bug!" he exclaimed, as he let loose a handful of leaves. These were not ordinary leaves, but the leaves Kitsune and Tanuki are known for using during their illusions, the kind that Tanuki would disguise as money when they wanted to fool the person they were purchasing an item from. These leaves were thin with pointed tips and so green they almost had a natural shine, as though they'd been glossed. The lights from the hospital hit the leaves and bounced off the glossy shine, dancing around the room. The rythm of the light was enough to blind Natsuno and Yogi. Though, Seishin was imune to the illusion.

　

"Childish parlor pranks," the Kitsune accused with a click of his tongue, as he raised his gun.

　

Kagiri stopped and looked at the Kitsune for a moment, and blinked. "Hey, you look familiar," the young Tanuki said.

　

Natsuno flinched. " _Kagiri noticed it, too?_ " he thought.

　

"Stop right where you are," Seishin ordered, clicking the safety on the gun. "I'd hate to shoot a kid, and Dr's Ozaki and Akari wouldn't be very happy with me if I got innocent blood all over their hospital floor."

　

"Go ahead and pull the trigger, if you like," Kagiri chuckled, "But I'm smaller and faster than you, and these two can't see a thing," he held his hand out toward Natsuno and Yogi, with a mischevious smile, "You risk hitting one of them if your aim is off, or if they move in the wrong direction trying to get out of the way."

　

Seishin snarled. He hated to admit it, but Kagiri had a point. Kagiri smiled as Seishin lowered his gun. "Yeah, that's more like it," he said. "Now, then, why don't you just take a nap?" Kagiri darted toward the Silver Kitsune, proving he wasn't boasting in vain about his speed. In the blink of an eye, he was behind the Silver Kitsune and landing a blow to a vital area on Seishin's neck, rendering him unconcious. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure I know who you are," the little Tanuki said, standing over the now unconcious priest. "I admit, seeing Natsuno here was a surprise, seeing you as well...?" He smirked.

　

"Hey, Kagiri!" Natsuno barked, drawing the Tanuki's attention back to him, "Don't think you've wiggled your way out of a fight that easily."

　

"Aw, c'mon, Natsuno," Kagiri tisked, "Roll over and play dead already. You can't see me, what are you going to d...!"

　

Natsuno caught Kagiri up by his colar and tossed him across the hall. "You chose the wrong wolf to use this trick on," Natsuno reminded him. "I can hunt you down better than any blood hound."

　

Yogi pushed his back to the wall and stood, crigning at every bump and bang he heard. He couldn't see what was happening, but he could hear it all too well. It was only a few minutes before Natsuno and Yogi had their sight return, but for both of them, it felt like hours.

　

When their vision finally returned, Natsuno had Kagiri pinned to the floor. The Tanuki was lying on his stomach, Natsuno's knee burried into his back, both of them bruised and bloodied, and breathing heavy from the exertion. Natsuno held Kagiri's right arm flat on the ground, at the wrist, and the left was twisted behind the Tanuki's back.

　

Yogi blinked in amazement. " _He couldn't see, and yet he still managed this?_ " he thought, " _I can see why Father wanted them to look after us. If they agreed to it, Tohru would be in good hands with him._ "

　

  
Kagiri tried to squirm free, but then he stopped and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Natsuno asked.

　

"I was sent after this one," he nudged his head in the direction of Yogi, "Because they knew he was the older and stronger of the two. I may be weaker, but I'm faster and smarter than he is, and they thought I'd be able to outsmart him. But I'm laughing because his brother isn't here, and since you've beaten me, don't you think it's a little odd that there isn't someone else pounding your head in right about now?"

　

Natsuno's eyes widened as he registered what Kagiri was suggesting. "Damn, and Gareki's with the other one! So help me, Kagiri, if anything happens to my brother, I'll have you and that hyena of a partner of yours for both for breakfast!" He ripped the bottom of his shirt and used it to tie Kagiri's hands and feet together behind his back. "That should hold you for now," he snorted. He caught hold of Yogi's wrist. "Come on, we've got to catch up with the others."

　

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

　

"We're almost there," Ritsuko whispered as she peeked around the corner.

　

"I don't get it," Gareki growled, "If they're after these two," he pointed toward Tohru with his thumb, "And you really are dealing with the same people Natsuno and I are thinking you're dealing with, this is pretty damned sloppy of them."

　

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

　

"I mean, if they were after you, we'd have run into somebody by now," Gareki replied, "Starting a shoot out at the front door, without having someone on the inside just doesn't make any sense. There aren't any other patients in this place someone might hold a grudge against, are there?"

　

"The doctors are generous enough to take on special cases, tending to those who can't pay, but they also have several lawyers, politicians, and other wealthy members of society as patients here, too," Ritsuko explained, figuring this was the safest answer without giving any names.

　

"Hmph, so I take that as a yes," Gareki snarked, "Relax, 'Kitten', you and your brother may not be the target, after all."

　

"Not a chance I'm willing to take," Ritsuko said with a shake of her head, "Come on, while the coast is still clear." She pointed toward a stairwell door. "We go through that door, and the room's just down stairs."

　

Gareki's ears twitched. He heard a faint, but familiar laugh comming from down the hallway. " _Tsk, Kiharu_ ," he thought with a growl. Ritsuko's long white ears twitched, apparently she could hear the laughter, too. "I take it all back, you're definately dealing with the same people," Gareki said, darting out into the open hallway ahead. "Quick, grab the cat and run for it."

　

Before Ritsuko or Tohru could even respond, Gareki was bum rushed by a blue blurr. "Gareki, what are you doing here?" Kiharu asked, sounding surprised. "We were after the Muto kittens. No one told us you'd be here." He held Gareki pinned to the wall with nothing more than a single arm across the young wolf boy's throat.

　

"We?" Gareki's hands grabbed hold of Kiharu's arm in attempt to pull it away. "So, that little runt of a partner of yours is around here somewhere, too?" Gareki asked. He smiled. "No matter, if they cross paths, Natsuno will make short work of him."

　

"Not if he can't see him," Kiharu replied with a smirk. "I'll ask again, why are you here?"

　

Gareki's eyes narrowed at the hyena. "No mere coincidence, I'm sure," he growled.

　

"Let him go this instant!" Ritsuko exclaimed, pointing her gun at Kiharu.

　

Kiharu laughed and glanced over his shoulder at the bunny girl. "Isn't that cute? The bunny thinks she's going to shoot me. Woman, you don't have a killing bone in your body, I can see it in your eyes." He smirked, "And you have the safety on."

　

"Stay out of this," Gareki barked, "He won't hesitate to attack you just because you're a woman." He tightened his grip around Kiharu's wrist, digging his claws into the hyena's flesh. Kiharu let out a yelp of pain, and quickly turned his attention back to Gareki. "Never turn your back on an opponant," Gareki reminded Kiharu in a low, warning growl.

　

" ** _You're not my opponant_** ," Kiharu snarled, " ** _You're not even my original target! Just stay out of my way._** "

　

" ** _You want the cat?_** " Gareki barked, " ** _None of my business. However, to get him, it looks like you'll have to go through the woman... And considering where Natsuno and I stand on that subject, I can't simply turn a blind eye and walk away._** "

　

" ** _I never understood why you two were so squeamish about attacking women,_** " Kiharu snorted, " ** _You more so than him. You were both really lucky Master Uro never arranged a battle with you two against one._** "

　

" ** _He knew it'd be an easy loss by default,_** " Gareki retorted, finally pushing the hyena back. " ** _There wouldn't have been any profit in it for either side._** "

　

"So... You're going to fight me for their sake? Even though this doesn't concern you?" Kiharu chuckled. "Very well, you're alone, and the weaker of the two. You'll be easy pickings."

　

Kiharu rushed at Gareki again. Gareki ducked just in time to miss a fist to the face. Quickly, the wolf slammed an elbow into the hyena's stomach. "Weaker, but faster!" He sweapt Kiharu's leg, knocking him to the ground. "And much more brash," he huffed in reluctant admittance. "If you insist on this, just remember, there's no one here to pull my leash."

　

Kiharu sprang to his feet, snarling irritably. His eyes focused dead on Gareki. Gareki kept his eyes locked on the young hyena, but tried to give a silent signal for Ritsuko and Tohru to run while Kiharu was distracted. Ritsuko nodded and caught hold of Tohru's wrist. Had any of them been paying attention, they would have noticed the eighteen year old Neko's face had turned bright red at her touch. The bunny girl attempted to make a dash for the door, dragging Tohru behind her.

　

Catching their movement out of the corner of his eye, Kihaur attempted to rush past Gareki after his fleeing prey. This only landed him a foot in the face, as Gareki delivered a jumping kick. "Oi, didn't I tell you not to turn your back on an opponant?"

　

Kiharu staggered back and let out a yelp of pain, his hands quickly wrapping around his nose. Had Gareki kicked him any harder, he could have broke it. "Ah, damn it! My nose!" he whimpered. "I think it's bleeding." Kiharu snarled, glaring at Gareki. "Now you've done it. I mean business now."

　

Gareki twitched an annoyed eyebrow. "You mean you weren't taking me seriously earlier?" he asked. "Right, let's do this!" He took a defensive pose. He wanted Kiharu to remain the aggressor in this situation.

　

Once more, the young hyena rushed him. Gareki side stepped a left hook and countered it with a right jab to the ribs. Kiharu staggered, but quickly shook it off, as he faked another left, only to have Gareki dodge into a right.

　

Tohru and Ritsuko froze. Watching the fight play out, both had completely forgotten that this was their opportunity to run. The observant young Neko took notice that Gareki was definately favoring one arm over the other, with the other being only a secondary retaliation. Even so, he was impressed with the young wolf's skill. Gareki's movements were fluid and natural, and in some cases so quick the blink of an eye caused the onlooker to miss it. Kiharu was just as fast, if not faster, but when his blows connected, they appeared to be carrying much more force.

　

Once more, Gareki swept Kiharu's leg, landing the blue striped hyena flat on his back. He smirked as he heard Kiharu's heavy breathing. " ** _C'mon, I haven't even broken a sweat,_** " he yipped. He slowly approached his opponant, remembering what happened to Natsuno in their fight against Tatsumi.

　

Just as it seemed Gareki had the upper hand, Kiharu sprang one last surprise. Kicking both of Gareki's legs out from under him, Kiharu sprang to his feet and grabbed hold of the wolf boy by his shirt collar. " ** _You let your guard down too easily,_** " Kiharu laughed, slamming Gareki into the wall behind them, effectively winding him. "Roll over and play dead, already."

　

"Not on your life," Gareki growled. Gareki caught hold of Kiharu's arm with both hands and used the hyena's own weight against him, to throw him to the floor. "You'll have to out right kill me before I ever admit defeat to the likes of you."

　

"That can be arranged," Kiharu snarled, lunging at Gareki once more.

　

The pair wrestled themselves back to the ground. At first, Gareki came out on top, but in his squirming, Kiharu's knee connected with Gareki's groin. Gareki let out a yelp of pain and fell limp. Kiharu blinked. This had been completely unintentional, even in the Arena, an intentional blow like that wouldn't have been allowed. Accidental or not, they weren't in the Ring, and there were no mediators to call foul. Kiharu took advantage of the situation and quickly rolled Gareki over onto the floor. Straddling the young wolf boy, he caught hold of Gareki's left shoulder and put all the pressure he could onto it, driving it into the floor. Gareki let out a loud yelp of pain. He could feel the hyena's bone crushing strength forcing down on him. Even though there wasn't any skin penetration, he could have sworn he felt Kiharu's fingertips digging into the bones on his shoulder.

　

"Ghe-Get...Off...!" Gareki whined. His voice and eyes were full of pain. He found himself left with only one other option. He headbutted Kiharu, catching the corner of his goggles along the hyena's forehead. The unexpected move caused Kiharu to stagger backwards, both hands to his head. Gareki pushed himself to a sitting position and backed away from Kiharu, his hand holding tight to the shoulder Kiharu had attacked. Gareki's body shivered in pain, his own breath now labored as he struggled to stay focused. "Bastard," he growled, glaring at the hyena. "I'm going to..."

　

"You're going to what?" Kiharu asked, rising to his feet. "You're at a standstill."

　

"I'm going to..." Gareki's ears twitched. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Never mind," he said calmly. "You forgot something important, Kiharu."

　

"What's that?" Kiharu asked.

　

"You mess with one wolf..." Gareki said, "You mess with the whole pack!"

　

The next thing anyone saw, was a snarling blurr of dark violet fur lunging into the fray just over Gareki's head. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Tohru and Ritsuko exclaimed in unison.

　

Gareki pushed himself back against the wall. "Took you long enough, Natsuno," he said.

　

"Natsuno?" Tohru asked, his eyes turning back to the scene. Kiharu, was still in his normal form as a Kemonomimi, but what had wrestled him to the ground was a large full-fledged wolf with fur so dark violet it was almost black. "THAT'S NATSUNO!?"

　

Gareki nodded. "How? Kemonomimi don't learn how to take on their animal forms until they're at least a hundred years old," Ritsuko exposited.

　

"Normally, yes," Gareki admitted, "But Natsuno's first transformation was forced when we were ten years old. He and Tatsumi are the only ones in the Arena who've been taught how to take on their animal forms without being the proper age for it."

　

"My, he's big for a wolf," Ritsuko said, looking at the sheer size of Natsuno's form.

　

"They figured that if he looks like this now, then both of us will be wolves with crow's wings in the final form," Gareki explained.

　

"Wait, but if that's Natsuno, then where's...?" Tohru started.

　

"Tohru!" Yogi pounced the honey blond Neko, wrapping his arms tightly around his younger brother, and effectively answering the question before it was asked.

　

"Gyah! Yogi!?" Tohru exclaimed, blushing slightly. He was glad his brother was alright, but emberassed by the display of affection at such an inappropriate time.

　

" ** _Tohru, are you alright, you're not hurt are you?_** " Yogi mewed, nuzzling against his younger brother's cheek.

　

" ** _Yogi! Get off,_** " Tohru hissed. "I'm fine," he sighed, assuringly. "Gareki on the other hand," Tohru glanced past his brother, toward the young wolf boy.

　

Gareki snarled at the two cats. "Don't come any closer!" he said with a warning growl, "I'll be fine!"

　

Natsuno had an unfair advantage over Kiharu. Not just because of the form he was in, but because Kiharu had worn himself down while fighting Gareki. Natsuno bit down on Kiharu's neck and held him until he fell unconcious. The cats gasped as they whitnessed the scene. Wide eyed, cat tails entwined with one another, both Nekos stood breathlessly with their hands over their mouths.

　

Natsuno realeased his hold on Kiharu and stepped away. Changing back into his Kemonomimi form, he gasped, wrapping his arms around himself. "Gods, I hate taking on that form!" he spat. His eyes turned coldly toward the unconcious hyena. " ** _Bastard,_** " he growled, as he rose to his feet and returned to his brother's side.

　

"Natsuno, is he...?" Tohru started to ask.

　

Natsuno looked back over his shoulder at Kiharu. "Dead? No! Only unconcious. Even in that form, I do have some self control."

　

"I can't believe these people," Ritsuko said irritably, "Forcing a transformation at such a young age is dangerous for all parties involved!" She looked at Natsuno with big, sorrowful eyes. "You poor pup, what did they do to you to force that?"

　

Natsuno scoffed, "Don't pity me, I'm not looking for that. Besides, it's not what they did to me..." He trailed off. His eyes turned to his brother. "Gareki, are you alright?" he asked, slowly approaching the raven haired wolf boy.

　

"I'm fine," Gareki barked, glancing away. A twitch of pain gave him away, though; he was in sever pain. "Tsk... Bastard got my bad shoulder is all."

　

"Where's Priest Muroi?" Ritsuko asked, looking around.

　

"Unconcious," Yogi and Natsuno both answered.

　

"What?" Tohru and Ritsuko both exclaimed.

　

"Kagiri?" Gareki asked.

　

"Yeah, one kick to the head, and ol' four-tails was out cold," Natsuno explained.

　

"So, where's the Tanuki?" Gareki asked.

　

"I left the runt tied up. I didn't exactly have time to stop and carry either of them with us, though, after he reminded me he never travels alone," Natsuno answered, glancing back at the unconcious blue haired hyena.

　

"Geeze, Natsuno! I could have handled him," Gareki defended, "You didn't have to rush over here, ya' know."

　

Natsuno smiled. "Riight," he replied. "C'mon, then, you can get up on your own."

　

Gareki tried to stand up but winced in pain as he made the mistake of using his bad arm to try and push himself off the wall. He let out a stifled yelp as he threw his hand back to the shoulder. "Aw, you poor baby, come on, let's get you boys down stairs, and I'll take a look at that shoulder," Ritsuko offered.

　

The four boys nodded and followed the nurse downstairs. It was only a few minutes more before they reached the room she'd been leading them to. The room was large and had a well stocked supply of medical equipment. Yogi quickly found a corner to wedge himself into, fur and hair all standing on end as his eyes scanned over the vast arrangement of equipment. The others merely sighed and rolled their eyes.

　

"Sit there, Gareki," Ritsuko requested, pointing to an exam table in the middle of the room, "and take off your shirt. Yogi, please don't start freaking out on me. You're safe in here, I promise. Natsuno, when I'm through with Gareki, I want to check you over, too. In the meantime, you and Tohru can both sit over there." She pointed at a small sofa hidden in the back of the room.

　

"Hey, are you alright?" Tohru asked, after a moment of sitting silently, next to Natsuno.

　

Natsuno flinched out of thought and turned his eyes to the honey blond Neko, who was now on all fours, stretched across the couch, looking at him with wide honey brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Natsuno snorted.

　

"I don't mean physically," Tohru said, "You're just staring off into space."

　

"Nothing else to do in here," Natsuno replied, looking away, arms crossed.

　

Tohru blinked and looked back toward Gareki and Ritsuko. The bunny girl nurse was wrapping a bandage around Gareki's shoulder. "You're worried about him, right?" Tohru asked. Natsuno shirked, but didn't give a verbal response. Tohru smiled. "In all fairness, I honestly think he would have managed on his own..." Natsuno slowly looked back at Tohru. "Until that hyena kneed him in the crotch, anyway."

　

"He what?" Natsuno's eyes snapped back towards Gareki.

　

"Aw, c'mon!" Gareki objected, "You didn't have tell him that!"

　

"I should have killed the bastard," Natsuno snorted. He smirked. "Hey, bro, did your voice rais a few octives?" he teased.

　

"Oh, shut up!" Gareki barked. Natsuno chuckled.

　

"There we go, Gareki," Ritsuko announced, "You're all patched up. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong besides aggrivation to the old injury, you should have full use of your arm back by tomorrow morning, if not by tomorrow night at the earliest."

　

"And at the latest?" Gareki asked.

　

"The day after or the next, providing you don't over exert it between now and then," Ritsuko replied, "Your turn, Natsuno."

　

"I'm fine," Natsuno replied.

　

"I insist!" Ritsuko demanded.

　

"Don't you have other patients to get to?" Gareki asked.

　

"You boys and your health is more pressing at the moment. The other nurses can handle things without me," Ritsuko replied, "So, Natsuno, come on, NOW!" she ordered.

　

"Hey!" both of the wolves snarled.

　

"Nurse or not, you're not the boss of me. I'm telling you I'm fine, so back off!"

　

"Natsuno," Tohru tried to reason with him, "If you're fine, like you say you are, then what's the harm in letting her look you over real quick?"

　

Natsuno rolled his eyes. "You sure you're alright?" Gareki asked, not use to Natsuno behaving in such a way.

　

Natsuno sighed. "FINE!" he snorted.

　

"A few scratches and bruises, but otherwise, you're physically fine," Ritsuko said, after looking him over.

　

"I told you so," Natsuno said confidently.

　

"Then why all the protests?" Ritsuko asked.

　

"Becuse it's just a waste of time," Natsuno rationalized.

　

"Alright," Ritsuko sighed, grabbing her gun and rolling her eyes, "I'm heading back up to survey the situation. I don't want ANY of you to leave this room until the doctors or I come to fetch you."

　

"Yes ma'am," the boys replied, rolling their eyes.

　

Moments passed. It felt like hours. "This sucks," Gareki sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

　

"Is your shoulder bothering you that much?" Natsuno asked.

　

"Not that," Gareki said, shaking his head. " ** _I just don't like the idea of having a woman out there fighting my battles for me,_** " Gareki replied. Natsuno nodded, returning his brother's sentiment.

　

"That reminds me!" Tohru said, leaping from the couch, his hands on his hips. "Would you REALLY have walked away and let that guy carry me off if Nurse Ritsuko wasn't there?"

　

"Gareki, did you really say that?" Natsuno asked flatly.

　

"No, I didn't," Gareki replied, "We're not here to make friends, we've agreed to nothing," he reminded everyone, "I told him it was none of my business if he ran off with the cat, but it was against my principals to walk away and let the girl get hurt, which I knew would happen if I did. And in any case..." He looked deadpan at Tohru, "How did YOU understand what I was saying? We were speaking in basic Canid."

　

"Hello? ALL Canine dialects derive from Wolf-Speak, just as all Feline dialects come from Lion Roars. But in case you've forgotten, we have an uncle who's a frickin' blood hound! Of COURSE we understand basic Canid!" Tohru pointed.

　

"Kid's got a point," Natsuno sighed, "I guess we're stuck to nonverbal communication and twin speak while they're around."

　

"Suits me just fine," Gareki snipped.

　

" ** _Told you they don't like us,_** " Tohru mewed, glancing over his shoulder, toward Yogi.

　

" ** _Too bad,_** " Yogi meowed in reply, " ** _They've more than answered my question as to IF they could do the job._** "

　

" ** _But they refuse to,_** " Tohru sighed, walking over to his brother. " ** _I guess we have to rely on each other and go back to Uncle Hirato's for a while, until Father can find someone else._** "

　

The wolves looked at each other with quiet smiles. Once more, a nonverbal understanding passed between them.

" _Think we should remind 'em that we understand Feline, too?_ " Natsuno questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

" _Nah, spying like this is much more fun,_ " Gareki returned with a shake of his head and a mischevious smile.

　

"So, why did you and Kagiri fight?" Gareki asked.

　

"The punk thought he had something to prove. Blinded me and the cat, then told ol' four-tails that he risked shooting both of us if either of us made the wrong move. I put the runt in his place and reminded him I didn't need my eyes to take him down," Natsuno explained.

　

Suddenly, the door burst open. Natsuno and Gareki were on their feet in an instant, both ready for who or whatever walked through that door looking for more trouble. No one was expecting what they really saw, though.

　

"Uncle Hirato!?" the Nekos exclaimed, "What happened?"

　

"Move out of the way boys," Officer Tsukitachi said calmly, "It's going to be alright."

　

"This idiot got himself shot in the arm," Dr. Akari hissed. "Fortunately, or UNfortunately, depending on who's outlook you're taking, it's nothing life threating. I have to remove the bullet, but your uncle's going to be out of commission for a few days until it heals." He turned his attention to the twins, "Which means it'll be on you boys to watch over these two until he's better, wether you like it or not."

　

The twins exchanged looks. "If all this is, is a simple bullet extraction, why bring him down here?" Gareki asked, "Why not just take him to a room upstairs?"

"Is the hospital still under attack?" Natsuno asked.

　

"No, the situation upstairs is contained. Chief Ryuuoshi's got men on the scene already carrying the gunners to HQ to be booked and questioned," Tsukitachi answered.

　

"It won't be long before the press gets here," Hirato pointed.

　

"Leave that department to Toshio," Dr. Akari sighed, "He's good with PR."

　

"Unlike you," Hirato teased.

　

"Why don't I just leave that bullet in there and let the lead poison get you?" Akari threatened.

　

"You'd miss me," Hirato answered.

　

"Like I miss a headache," Akari returned.

　

"Besides, you'd disappoint Yogi if you let his favorite uncle die out of your own petty spite," Hirato added seriously.

　

"You two knock it off!" Tsukitachi scolded, "Dr, if you let my partner die, you'll be seeing a lot more of me around here!"

　

"RIGHT, let's get this thing out of there, shall we?" Akari said eagerly.

　

"So, then why bring him down here?" Gareki asked again.

　

"This room was closer," Akari answered, "We had chased the last guy around back. Some Cougar with long red hair."

　

"URO!" the twins suspected, sharing a quick glance between themselves.

　

"Did... Did you get that one?" Natsuno asked. Everyone in the room noticed the slight hesitation in the wolf boy's voice. They found it odd, considering the strong, confident, indipendant personality the twins had been portraying all night.

　

"No, unfortunately, he got away," Tsukitachi said, "But I'm pretty sure Hirato managed to hit him in the shoulder, too."

　

"Awful lot of shoulder injuries going around tonight," Gareki sighed, uncomfortably, rubbing his shoulder.

　

"Ritsuko told me about that," Akari said, as he sat down a walkie-talkie and prepped for the bullet removal. "I've got her filling you out a perscription for a painkiller as we speak."

　

"No thanks!" Gareki barked, "Last thing I want is some sort of drugs running through my system. I'll heal naturally, thank you."

　

"Suit yourself," Akari sighed, slipping on the rubber gloves and digging out a pair of forcepts. "Alright, if you boys are squeamish, you may want to either look away or leave the room."

　

"Here's a better idea," Hirato suggested, "Tsukitachi, take the boys back home to my brother before their faces end up smeered all over the eight o'clock news. You know Isosa and Murano won't pass up the chance to try and interview them."

　

Tsukitachi nodded. "Alright, I'll be back to drive you home later, Partner. Come on boys!"

　

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

　

"Tsukitachi, where's Hirato?" Tokitatsu asked as the Kitsune lead the boys into the Mutou mansion.

　

"Busy making Dr. Akari misserable, I assume," Tsuktachi said, trying to soften the blow.

　

Tokitatsu sighed. "Idiot took a bullet to the knee didn't he?"

　

Tsukitachi shook his head. "Not quite, got him in the arm, just below the shoulder. Nothing that won't heal up by the end of the month."

　

"And the boys?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at the four of them as they filed into the living room.

　

"Tired, probably hungry, we didn't exactly have the chance to stop for food on the way home like we'd originally hoped. Natsuno and Gareki have a few scrapes and bruises from a fight, but aside from some malnutrition on their parts and some old injuries, everyone was given a clean bill of health."

　

"That's a relief," Tokitatsu sighed. "Are you headed back to the hospital from here?"

　

Tsukitachi nodded. "Yes, sir. Will you all be alright by yourselves tonight?"

　

"I'll make sure all the security alarms are on and that the place is locked up tight," Tokitatsu assured him. "Tell that brother of mine I said get well soon."

　

"Yes sir," Tsukitatchi nodded.

　

"Boys, Kanami will have dinner ready in half an hour," Tokitatsu said, entering the room. "Why don't you guys go clean up?"

　

"Suits me, we need to talk anyway," Natsuno said, swatting his brother's leg, "C'mon!"

　

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

　

"So, what do you think?" Natsuno asked as he dried off his hands.

　

"I still think we need to sleep on it," Gareki said, "Either way, it looks like we're stuck here until they can find someone else or until that dumb mutt's arm heals."

　

"I'm considering it," Natsuno said.

　

"You're what? Why!?" Gareki asked.

　

"We won't give them an answer until tomorrow morning. By then, I may have changed my mind," Natsuno assured him, "But right now, the fact that we got drug into that mess with Kiharu and Kagiri tonight... What they did to your arm. As far as I'm concerned, this is personal, now." Natsuno threw the towel down on the floor. "Besides, the pros are starting to outweigh the cons. This big house, free room and board, we're being invited to actually join them at the table, instead of having to wait for the scraps, there's the promise of a bed, rather than drifting."

　

"But we'll STILL be reliant on someone else," Gareki pointed.

　

"True... But, we'd be working for pay, according to the kittens," Natsuno added. "And they don't seem too bad, and I've noticed we do have something in common with them." Natsuno leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed.

　

"Excuse me? WHAT in the Seven Hells, in all their poshness and refinery could those two POSSIBLY have in common with us?" Gareki asked.

　

"They feel they can't rely on anyone but each other," Natsuno answered, "And they're both truly afraid of loosing the other."

　

Gareki froze, then sighed. "Alright, we'll give them an answer tomorrow, but I see your point."

Tokitatsu gave the twins a room of their own for the night. As they had still not agreed to anything, this was a temporary arrangement. He appologized for only having one bed in the room, however, but the boys didn't seem to be bothered by it. They curled up next to each other, enjoying the softness of the matress and the warmth of the blankets. Feeling safe, and full, for the first time in a long while, they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Reliving The Nightmare (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to the two biggest life changing events the twins have ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for the birthday wishes from the last chapter! *Big Hugs.* Too bad most of you who did so were anonymous guest readers, so I couldn't reply and thank you personally, but at least I can say thanks here in the A/N. To those of you who have added me to your favorite/followed authors; MintLeafeon, Knights of Silence, Ruler of red, and password9631, thank you guys! DeathBringer13 and ChaelRi Reika, thank you for the comments, and yes, my birthday was awesome! CRR, like I said, Natsuno's so cool, because he's so cool, and extremely protective of those he allows himself to get close to. Also, I'm taking from the Anime with his abilities, he did have a sort of "Sight beyond Sights," as he could sense people moving around in both his and Tohru's house (even though he was an otherwise normal human) and he always knew when Megumi was watching him. Gareki's pretty bad ass on his own, but even he doesn't have that kind of foresight. Also, I went with Natsuno having the transformation because of what happens to him in the Shiki Anime/Manga Cannon. Meanwhile, Karneval is 87 Manga chapters long, and Gareki still can't even fly let alone fight like a Circus Member yet. He does have a bit of foresight (as seen in when the fake Risun was following him, Yogi, Nai, and Yanari), but it's not as strong as Natsuno's was. I had hoped my reasons for this would be understood, but then I thought, "Ya' know, some people may not think of it that way, so maybe I do need to explain why I went that way." They're both stubborn as a couple of bulls, by the way. DB13, as per your request, here's more, though if you thought the previous chapter had feels, then I want to appologize in advance for the Flashbacks. I feel bad doing this to the boys. Especially Gareki. This is a long, harsh chapter, with the kind of gratuity I don't normally show for anyone under fifteen! And, I'm getting this heart wrenching chapter out just in time for Mother's Day, and managed to surpass Chapter 5's record for being the longest Chapter in this story... *Sigh.* If you guys who read VTR didn't already hate Uro, you REALLY will dislike him now. You won't be too fond of Ryuu, either. I had wanted the tune Azusa was humming in the kitchen to be the Karneval theme "Henai no Rondo", then have the lullaby be one of the Shiki songs (preferably a background song or ending theme as the openings are way too morbid for a lullaby), but I don't have very good speakers on my computer in order to listen to them and decide wich one, so I just left it as she was humming to herself. Should I get the chance to find one that works, I'll change it, though. Also, I'm currently drawing a blank for a Kemonomimi Species for Azana. He's not faithful enough for a dog species, but not quite independant enough for a cat. I'm thinking either a common Gray Tabby or another Kitsune, because a bear or real raccoon wouldn't really suit him, either. Nyrgh...! I give up! I couldn't remember the name of Sunako's doctor, and every page I tried to open to find it kept freezing on me. Also, I couldn't remember which episode actually gave his name, so that's why I only refer to him as "that doctor" in this chapter. Oh, and, yes the Blood Hound and Centaur are OCs. Oh, and new polls on ! Eleska, Yanari, Jiki, and Kiichi: What kind of Kemonomimi should they be? Jiki has the least amount of choices. I don't see them playing big rolls, as they're mainly going to be Yogi & Tohru's classmates, but I'd still like some input on what everyone thinks they would look best as.

**_ Chapter 6: Reliving The Nightmare (Part 1) _ **

  
**_ GAREKI _ **  
******SEVEN YEARS AGO******

**Azusa stood in the kitchen, humming to herself. Her wolf-like ears and tail twitched and wagged as she hummed. Her long, raven wings were folded closed and her light blue chin-length hair framed her face beautifully.**

**"Ma?" Gareki called to her, poking his head into the room. The eight year old wolf cub stopped and took in a whiff of the air. "Mmn... That smells good. What'ch'ya' cookin'?"**

**Azusa giggled. "I thought we'd have fried steak sandwiches for lunch. Would you like to help me, Cub?"**

**Gareki shook his head. "Natsuno always helps you," he declined. "Where is he, anyway? I've looked everywhere for him."**

**Azusa smiled and signaled for the boy to come stand beside her. "I sent him to ask Miss Tsubaki for some fresh tomatoes for my tomato gravy."**

**Gareki pouted, "He went to see Tsubame and Yotaka without me?"**

**Azusa giggled. "He's not staying long enough to play, but if it makes you feel any better, you can and visit Kaori and Akira without him." Azusa smiled as Gareki shook his head in protest of the idea. She cut a piece off one of the steaks fresh from the pan. "Say, ah." Gareki looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Working in the kitchen along side their mother was always Natsuno's habit, Gareki often preferred to help their father instead. "C'mon, Gareki, taste test it for me," she chirped.**

**Gareki smiled at her, his tail wagging slightly. If he'd known his brother got to taste test stuff, he'd have been much more willing to help out in the kitchen. "Aah..." he said, opening his mouth.**

**"Good boy," Azusa giggled, popping the piece of meat into Gareki's mouth.**

**Gareki's eas twitched and his tail wagged happily as he chewed the bite-size piece. It was still juicy sweet, while having just the right amount of crunch to it. "Yum!" the cub yipped happily, licking his lips.**

**Azusa smiled. "I'm glad you approve." She patted the top of his head, scritching just at the base of one of his ears. "Sure you don't want to stay and help me, Cub? Your brother will be back to play with you soon."**

**Gareki nodded. "Ok, I'll help."**

**Azusa smiled and patted Gareki on the head again. She tied a child-sized apron around his neck and waist and pulled a step stool up next to her at the counter. She instructed Gareki on how to coat the meat and set him to work doing just that, as she placed each piece into the pan to cook. She made plenty for lunch, and extra for dinner or to sell, should any customers come to the door. Once the meat was finished, she gave Gareki a full piece to chew on as a reward for helping her, while setting the rest aside to cool until Natsuno returned.**

**Azusa returned to the living room and picked up a book. Still humming to herself, she flipped the book open to a book mark and began reading. She didn't get very far before Gareki had finished his snack and come tagging along behind her.**

**"What'ch'ya' reading?" Gareki asked, tilting his head curiously to the side, folding his hands together behind his back.**

**Azusa smiled, the twins were hardly ever apart for more than a few minutes at a time, since the day they were born. She could only imagine how bored and lonely Gareki must be with Natsuno out of the house completely. Thankfully, the book she was reading was family friendly. It was a story about a Kitsune who had been wrongfully accused by his town for a bunch of accidents that had been happening, and his quest to find the one who had truly caused the incidents. She giggled when she saw the brief summary seemed to interest Gareki.**

**"Alright, Cub," she said fondly, "Come here." She scooped Gareki into her arms and sat him in her lap, nuzzling noses with him. Gareki wagged his tail as he cuddled up to his mother. Snuggling back down into her seat, she raised the book so he could see the pages, and began to read to him, gently stroking a hand through his raven black hair as she spoke.**

**Most children would quickly drift off to sleep as their parents read to them, but Gareki and Natsuno had inherited their mother's fondness for reading, and the boy hung on her every word, becoming more and more interested in the story. Eventually, however, weariness began to overtake the child, and Azusa smiled as she saw tell-tale signs of the boy starting to doze. She giggled and made no comment, knowing that a single mention of the word 'nap' would be enough to give Gareki his second wind and fully wake him. Soon, Gareki was sound asleep, curled up in his mother's lap.**

**Azusa smiled at the child now sleeping soundly in her arms and gently patted the top of his head. Returning to her reading, she began to hum once more. Instead of the upbeat tune she had been humming, she began to hum a lullaby instead.**

**Yuuki entered the room, using a sleeve to wipe sweat from his brow. His long, wavy charcoal colored hair was pulled into a pony tail, and his clothes covered in saw dust. "Hey, Cub, you wanna'..." he trailed off and smiled as he noticed the scene in front of him. "Well, that's unusual," he said to his wife, seeing Gareki curled up in her lap, "Normally it's Natsuno suckling on your..." He trailed off again as Azusa gave him a look that suggested he'd best not be finishing that sentence. She'd stopped breast feeding them both when they were a year and a half old, and he knew it. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Natsuno's usually the one who follows you around like a lost puppy, not Gareki," he chuckled, quickly changing his wording. "I thought maybe I could get Gareki to help me out in the shop for a bit."**

**Azusa smiled and nuzzled the sleeping child she held. "Let the boy sleep for now," she cooed softly, "He can help you when Natsuno gets back."**

**Yuuki raised an eyebrow and looked up at the clock. "You mean, Pup's not back yet?" he asked, "You sent Natsuno after those a little over an hour ago, didn't you? He should have been back by now."**

**Azusa looked up at the clock. 12:45 PM. "Is it really that late already!?" she exclaimed, standing up, cradling Gareki in her arms. "The clock in the kitchen must have stopped working. I swear it still said 11:30 the last time I looked at it."**

**Yuuki saw the look of worry on his wife's face. "Honey, relax," he said calmly. "Maybe he started talking with Tsubame and Yotaka and lost track of time. I'll call Tsubaki and see if he's left yet."**

**Azusa nodded. "Call the Tanaka's up the road, too," she instructed, "Maybe he stopped off to talk to Kaori."**

**Yuuki nodded. "Just sit back down," he said, "I'll take care of this."**

**Azusa sighed and sat back down in the rocking chair, slightly tightening her grip on Gareki. "This isn't like him," she said quietly, "He knows to run his errands and come straight back."**

**"I'm sure he just lost track of the time," Yuuki said hopefully, "But I'll be sure to talk to him about it when he gets back."**

**Azusa nuzzled Gareki and gently rocked the child in her arms as she waited. She was hopeful, but deep down, something told her something was horribly wrong.**

****  
******MOMENTS EARLIER******

**Natsuno slung the bag of tomatoes over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Tsubaki. "Thank you, Miss Tsubaki. Tell Yotaka and Tsubame we said hello when they get back home, ok?" the eight year old requested.**

**Tsubaki smiled and nodded, her long beautiful white dove wings gently flexing with her movements, and her long silken brown hair swaying in the breeze. "You're welcome, Natsuno. Your father and his father helped my Grandpa build our vegetable garden, after all, your family's as entitled to it's bounty as we are," she said cheerfully, "Tell your mother hello for me as well, alright, dear?" Natsuno nodded. "And tell Gareki I missed getting to see him."**

**Natsuno smiled. "I will. Thanks again!"**

**With that, he turned and began to walk away. Tsubaki waved and watched as the young wolf boy walked away. She stayed at the gate until she could no longer see him, before turning to go back inside.**

**Natsuno was halfway home, when he paused. His ears and nose twitched. He wasn't sure what it was, but something had him feeling uneasy. He began to look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He shook his head and told himself it was nothing more than his imagination. Readjusting the position of the bag of tomatoes he held on his shoulder, he began walking again. Once more, the sensation hit him and he began to walk faster.**

**Suddenly, a big black van drove up next to him. Natsuno tried to ignore it as the window rolled down and the driver, a red haired Nekomimi with the ears of a Cougar leaned out the window. The Cougar tapped the edge of his sunglasses, pushing them so he could look over his frames at the boy. "Excuse me? Hey kid, do you live around here? I'm looking for an old friend of mine who lives in this neighbor hood," the cat called from the driver's seat.**

**"Sorry," Natsuno replied, not bothering to stop. "There aren't any cats within ten blocks, and my mother always told me never talk to strangers."**

**"I'm not looking for a cat," the cougar chuckled, "And that's very wise of your mother. I'm looking for a wolf and his wife, a wolf girl with crow's wings."**

**Natsuno's eyes grew wide for a second and a chill ran through him. In spite of himself, even though he knew better, he stopped cold in his tracks and finally looked up toward the driver of the van. "What do you want them for?" he asked cautiously. He waited the man's answer with baited breath. Every inch of him told him to drop the bag of tomatoes and run back to Tsubaki, but for some reason, he couldn't will himself to move.**

**"Like I said," the driver smirked, putting the van in park. "They're old friends of mine." The Cougar climbed out of the vehicle and approached the child, who was doing all he possibly could to not look as though he was trembling where he stood. "It sounds like you know them. Am I on the right street?"**

**Natsuno's ears twitched, and he let his eyes dart around. The street was empty, everyone on this block was either inside having lunch, or simply not home altogether. "N-No, they're not on this street," he said, taking a step back from the cat. "I think they're a few streets in that direction," he pointed to the South, when he clearly knew he was headed North. This would put the Cougar heading away from not only his house, but from anyone else he knew as well, in case he needed a place to hide. "Look Mister, I'm sorry I can't help you, but I really need to be getting home before my mother starts to worry. Good luck finding your friend though," Natsuno said, turning to walk away.**

**The Cougar smiled a Cheshire Cat-like grin and twitched his tail. "Oh, I'm sure your mother won't be too worried about you," he said with a chortle. "You say they're in this direction?" he asked pointing over his shoulder in the same direction Natsuno had pointed.**

**Natsuno nodded, "Yeah, that way. I'm pretty sure of it," he insisted.**

**"You're SURE they're not in that direction?" the Cougar asked, pointing in the direction Natsuno was walking.**

**"Positive," the eight year old insisted.**

**"Tell you what, why don't I give you a lift home?" the Cougar offered, "It's the least I could do for you being so helpful, and I'm sure that sack on your shoulder is pretty heavy?"**

**"No thank you!" Natsuno refused, "I'm good."**

**The Cougar clicked his tongue. "** _This brat's too smart for his own good,_ **" he thought to himself. "No, really, I insist!" the Nekomimi hissed, catching Natsuno by his shirt collar.**

**"Hey! Let go!" Natsuno barked, trying to squirm away. He yelped and barked and growled at the Cougar as he was lifted off the ground. He was both surprised and startled that the wild cat could do so with such ease, using only one hand. The Cougar gave him a bit of a shake as he lifted him off the ground, causing him to drop the bag of tomatoes. "Put me down!" he demanded. "Put me down or I'll..."**

**The Cougar laughed. "Or you'll what, little one?" he asked, holding the boy in the air, as high as his arms length would let him. "It'll be difficult to reach my neck from way up there and if you bite my wrist, you'll land flat on the concrete. Try to run, and I'll catch up to you." He smiled as he spoke this last sentence, patting his hand on the side of his van. "Come, now, let's get you 'home', shall we?" Natsuno kicked and screamed, and squirmed as the Nekomimi made his way to the back of the van. The child cried out for someone to come out and help him. But no one seemed to hear. There was no one out on the streets to witness the act. "Shut up you brat, no one's coming to save you!" the Cougar hissed as he tossed the boy into a cage in the back of the van and locked.**

**"Let me out of here!" Natsuno barked as the doors to the van slammed shut, leaving him in the dark. "Ouch...!" He had attempted to sit up, but the cage was so small he banged his head on the top of it, just trying to lift his stomach more than a few inches off the floor. The back of the van was closed off, where he couldn't see the seats, and what windows there were, were tinted so dark he couldn't see through them, no matter what angle he turned his head. He curled up into a ball, as tight as he could and let out a frightened whimper as he felt the van begin to move.**

******MEANWHILE******

**"I see," Yuuki sighed, "Well, let me know if you hear from him, and tell him come straight home, please? Thank you, Mr. Tanaka." He hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "Tsubaki says he left sometime ago, and that Yotaka and Tsubame have been in town with their grandfather all day," he informed his wife flatly.**

**"And the Tanakas?" Azusa asked.**

**Yuuki shook his head. "They haven't seen him, and their kids are out of town visiting their grandparents. You're right, this isn't like him at all. I'm going to go out and look for him."**

**Gareki started awake all of a sudden. "Ma?" he whimpered groggily, rubbing his eyes.**

**Azusa and Yuuki exchanged a quiet glance, but tried to put on a brave face, not wanting to worry the tyke. "What is it dear?" Azusa asked calmly.**

**"What's the matter, Cub? Did you have a bad dream?" Yuuki asked.**

**Gareki shook fully awake, his ears and tail twitching. He caught hold of his mother's shirt and looked up at her, wide eyed with worry. "Something's wrong!" he yipped, "Natsuno's in trouble!"**

**Another look between the parents. Azusa tried not to panic. She knew that no matter how far away from each other they were, the boys could each sense what the other was feeling. Tsubaki had once told her it was a gift that twins seemed to have, as her own younger brother and sister who often played with the boys were capable of doing it as well. "No, sweetie," she said, trying to calm him, "Pup's just running a little late," she admitted, "Papa's gonna' go look for him, but I'm sure he's alright."**

**Gareki shook his head. "No! Something's wrong, really wrong!" he insisted. He looked down toward the ground, tightening his grip. "I know he's in trouble. He's alone and scared."**

**Azusa looked up at Yuuki, wide eyed with worry. "Yuu..."**

**"I'm going, now!" he said, headed for the door.**

**"No...! Wait, don't open the..." Gareki started to object.**

**Before he could finish his sentance, or Yuuki could even touch the door knob, the door flung open and a group of varied Kemonomimi in masks swarmed into the house.**

**"What the hell!?" Yuuki exclaimed as a male Naga held a gun in his face.**

**Gareki wrapped his arms tight around his mother. "Ma...?" he whimpered.**

**"Shh... Gareki," Azusa said, turning away from the intruders and setting him on the ground. "Hide, quickly," she whispered, "My wings will keep you covered while you slip out of the room."**

**Gareki shook his head, "No, I'm not gonna'..." he started to object.**

**"Go, now!" she insisted.**

**"Hello, Yuuki, Azusa," the snake greeted them.**

**"Ryuu," Yuuki growled.**

**"Get out of my house!" Azusa snarled, "I told you never to show yourself around here again!"**

**"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" the snake asked, "It's really a shame you chose this guy over me, you know, Azusa? Giving up that family fortune to be with some commoner like him."**

**Yuuki snarled, "You've got some nerve walking into my den and talking like that!"**

**Azusa rolled her eyes. "We haven't seen each other in years," she said, "I told you then, you're too old for me. Don't tell me THIS is all because I jilted you back then?"**

**"Talk about holding your grudges," Yuuki added.**

**"Ryuu..." Azusa flexed her wings and growled, her eyes locking with the Naga. "GET OUT NOW!"**

**"Not happening, my dear," Ryuu chuckled, "Unfortunately, I'm NOT here for petty jealousy. Though, I must admit you are still as beautiful now as you were back then. No..." He returned his attention to Yuuki, "I'm here for you. Palnedo sends his regards."**

**Azusa and Yuuki both snarled and let out a low, warning growl at the mention of the old goat's name. "What does that miserable bastard want?" Yuuki asked.**

**Ryuu laughed, "Time to pay up!"**

**Yuuki cracked his knuckles, staring point blank at the snake. "I'm going to send you crawling back to him. When you go slinking back to your master, tell that old goat he can bite me!" Yuuki snarled, knocking the gun from Ryuu's hand.**

**As a fight broke out between Yuuki and Ryuu, Azusa began fighting with the other intruders. Gareki had ducked into a corner, hiding quietly, but he still had a clear view of everything that was happening. At first, it looked as though Yuuki and Azusa had the upper hand, until Ryuu managed to bite Yuuki's neck. Yuuki let out a yelp, as he fell limp on the floor.**

**"Yuu!" Azusa exclaimed. This proved her fatal mistake, as her opponent overpowered her and pushed her to the ground. "Yuu...!?" she called, again, more worried about her husband than herself at the moment.**

**"Relax, beautiful, he's not dead... Yet," Ryuu chuckled. "Hold her tight, Meiga!" he ordered as he picked the gun back up and slithered his way over to her. "You see, my dear, I only used a paralysis venom. He can't move a muscle right now, except to blink and talk of course, and without the anti-venom, he'll live till sundown tomorrow. It's a slow and painful death, really." Ryuu turned the safety off his gun and pointed it toward Yuuki. "But, I'd be willing to put him out of his misery, if YOU agree to come along quietly with me."**

**"Bite me!" she growled, "I told you before I don't deal with snakes! I'd sooner tear your throat out and serve your lower half up for dinner!" She smiled as she added to that threat. "It's been a long time since I've had Snake Skin Soup... And I'm sure your scales will make me a lovely pair of boots."**

**"Hmph, and you call US barbaric?" Ryuu chuckled, "Kemonomimi haven't eaten each other, at least not in polite society, since the Lions died out."**

**"Poliet society doesn't make a living off the lives of others the way you do, either," Azusa growled, "But for you, I'm willing to make that exception."**

**"Have it your way," Ryuu sighed, "I'll just have to kill you both."**

**"No, don't touch her!" Yuuki barked, trying to will himself to move. "She's a mother, damn it! Would you bastards willingly leave orphans in your wake?"**

**Ryuu and Meiga both laughed. "Do you HONESTLY think that would deter us?" He turned back to the young wolf, pressing the gun against Yuuki's for head. "Remember what happened to your little senator pal, four years ago? The one who's been all up in my boss's business for the last fifteen years now? Remember what happened to his wife and kids? Tragic wasn't it? Now, who do you think had a hand in that?" Ryuu smiled. "It won't weigh on my conscience one bit." Gareki closed his eyes and covered his ears as Ryuu pulled the trigger.**

**"No!" Azusa wailed, "Ryuu, you bastard! You cold blooded monster!"**

**Ryuu returned to the maven and pressed the gun to her temple. There was no sign of remorse in his eyes for leaving the body of her husband lying cold on the floor. "Now, beautiful. This is your last chance to come with me and save yourself," he offered.**

**"I'd rather die," Azusa growled. Now, she saw the sorrow in Ryuu's eyes. He'd really hoped she'd give in. "That's too bad," he sighed, as he readied the revolver for it's next shot. "Don't worry about the Cubs... We'll take good care of them." Once more, Ryuu pulled the trigger and Gareki had to close his eyes and cover his ears. "What a waste," Ryuu sighed as Azusa's body slumped to the floor. "Meiga, you and your men find the boys quickly and let's get out of here before one of the neighbors realizes something's happened."**

**Meiga chuckled. "Easier said than done, Mr. Ryuu." In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Gareki's hiding spot, holding the frightened, sobbing child in the air above his head. The weasle smiled at the boy. "There, there, it's all going to be alright, little fledgling. We're going to take good care of you. Now, why don't you tell me where your brother is, hmm?"**

**"Well, that was quick," Ryuu commented.**

**"Please," Meiga laughed, "I'm a Weasel. Finding an orphan in hiding is just as easy as finding an unattended egg while the hen's away from the hen house."**

**Gareki snarled and twisted himself in Meiga's hands, until he was able to do what Natsuno hadn't managed with the Cougar. He managed to bite the weasel, just between the thumb and forefinger. Meiga let out a blood curdling yelp of pain as he was forced to drop the boy onto the ground. Gareki hit the ground on all fours, lept to his feet, and started to take off running.**

**Ryuu gave a sigh of exasperation and whipped his snake like tail in the boy's direction. The tail slashed across Gareki's back, throwing the boy back to the floor. Ryuu then wrapped the boy in the coils of his tail and drug him back. "Your mother and father refused to cooperate," Ryuu said calmly, "So my orders are to bring you and your brother back alive and unharmed. Otherwise, my next bullet would have your name on it whelp! Now, where's your brother?"**

**"Bite me!" Gareki growled, "I won't tell you anything!"**

**Ryuu sighed and tightened his coils around the boy, slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. "Roll over and play dead, boy. You've got a long trip ahead of you." He held Gareki until he fell unconscious, then drug the child outside.**

**"Aw, don't tell me I missed all the action?" the Cougar asked, climbing out of the black van as Ryuu walked out of the house.**

**"They're both dead, no thanks to you, Uro," Ryuu replied.**

**Uro shrugged. "I hate I missed all the fun, but I had some business to attend to. One of the Pups wandered too far from the den. I thought they knew it was dangerous to let the little ones wander unsupervised. It's amazing how careless Kemonomimi can be with their young now that everyone believes predators no longer exist." He opened the doors to the back of the van. Natsuno was pretending to be asleep, hoping they wouldn't bother him if they believed it. "This one's playing Possum," Uro chuckled, banging on the cage. Natsuno didn't react. "Ooh, he's good at it, too," he laughed. They stuffed Gareki into another cage, just as small as the first, locked it, and shut the door. Their crew loaded up quickly, and they drove away as if nothing happened. "Too bad they didn't come along quietly."**

**"We've got the boys, though. That's enough to clear off their debts," Ryuu responded.**

******SOME TIME LATER******

**"Gareki? Gareki, wake up? Oh, please wake up!" Natsuno's voice pleaded.**

**Gareki jerked awake, coughing in a big gasp of air. "Natsuno?" he whimpered. "Natsuno, they got you, too?" He threw his arms around his brother and began to sob. "Oh gods, it was horrible!"**

**"Gareki...? What happened?" Natsuno asked. He'd sensed his brother's fear when the invaders took their home, but had no idea what had taken place.**

**"Ma and Pa, they're gone, Natsuno," Gareki whined, hugging his brother even tighter. "That Snake shot them both, right in front of me. I... I was so scared. I already knew you were in trouble. I tried to warn them, but it was too late. I thought I was going to be left all alone."**

**Natsuno hugged his brother tight and brushed a comforting hand through Gareki's hair. The news about their parents hit him hard and Gareki could feel him trembling. "I'm so sorry, Cub," Natsuno whispered. He was sorry his brother hadn't been with him when things took place. Perhaps if they'd been together, they could have willed one another to run and warned their parents on time. He was even more sorry that his brother had to witness the death of their parents. Gareki trembled even more when he felt one of Natsuno's tears drop onto his shoulder.**

**"I'm scared, Pup..." Gareki whimpered, "What are they going to do to us?"**

**"I don't know, Cub," Natsuno said, "But I'll fight them every step of the way, if I have to."**

**"Aw, isn't that sweet?" someone laughed from behind them, "Look, Kiharu, they're twins."**

**"You two have got a LOT of waking up to do," came a second voice.**

**The twins lept to their feet, both on the defensive. Wolven ears folded and tails held stiff, they both gave out a low, warning growl. "Who's there?" they demanded.**

**A young Tanuki, around the age of eleven stepped out of the shadows, followed by a ten-year-old blue stripped Hyena. "I'm Kagiri, and this here's my tag team partner Kiharu," the Tanuki introduced himself. "Just a friendly warning, don't get too full of yourself, it takes a lot to stay alive around here."**

**"Stay alive?" Natsuno asked.  
"Wh...What does that mean?" Gareki asked.**

**"Welcome to the Kafka Fighting Arena, kiddies," the Hyena laughed.  
"Master Uro will be here with Dr. Azana to check you both out soon," Kagiri said, "From there, they'll decide your new owners. Fair warning, don't make friends, if your owner ever changes, you may find yourself fighting to the death with your best friend."**

**"Huh...?" the twins yipped in confused unison.**

**"Ah, there's my two favorite boys, so this is where you two ran off to," a voice rang out.**

**"...You!" Natsuno growled.**

**The four boys looked up to see the Cougar from earlier, behind him, a man with a long gray ponytail in a green jacket. The Cougar ignored Natsuno in favor of the older two boys. He ruffled his hands through the hair of the Tanuki and the Hyena with a smile. "Have you two been behaving yourselves?" he asked.**

**"Yes, Master Uro!" Kagiri and Kiharu answered simultaneously.**

**Uro smiled at them. "Good, when I talk to Miss Yoshie, I'd better not hear you've been getting into trouble while I was away."**

**The older two shook their heads. "Of course not, Master Uro!" they said again in unison.**

**The Cougar smiled at the twins. Gareki was peeking around Natsuno's shoulder. The wolf boys were both on high alert, ears folded, tails standing stiff, and fangs bared, both giving low warning growls. "Dr. Azana, these are your patients," the Cougar stated, holding a hand out in the direction of the twins. "The one in the front is Natsuno, and the runt behind him is Gareki."**

**Gareki snarled. "Who are you callin' a runt!?" he barked.**

**"He is kinda' scrawny," Kagiri said, circling behind the twins.**

**"He might not even last one round out in the Ring," Kiharu added.**

**Natsuno snarled and barked at them, fangs bared. Kagiri and Kiharu quickly jumped away, startled by the sudden reaction. "This one's got some fight in him," Uro chuckled.**

**Dr. Azana cautiously approached the twins. "Just relax, boys," he said calmly, "I'm a doctor, no one's going to hurt you right now," he promised.**

**The twins looked up at him, almost hoping he'd help them get out of this mess. He staggered when he saw them looking up at him, wide eyed and hopeful, yet clearly frightened of what was happening to them. He sighed as he reached out and gently patted Natsuno on top of the head. "THIS is why I prefer working with the ones who were born in the Ring, Uro," he commented.**

**"Wait? You mean they weren't born pets or slaves?" Kagiri asked.  
"They won't last ten minutes!" Kiharu tittered.**

**"** _You don't know who their parents were,_ **" the Cougar thought, swishing his tail, with his arms crossed. "Back to your kennel, you two!" Uro ordered with a sigh, realizing things would be even more difficult with them there.**

**"Yes sir," Kagiri and Kiharu replied, leaving the room.**

**"They may be more cooperative if you left, too," Azana suggested.**

**"Fine," Uro sighed, "I'll wait outside."**

**Once Azana was alone with the boys, he ordered them to take off their shirts and pants, once again assuring them he had no intention of harming them. He checked them both individually; their vision, their reflexes, their hearing, their teeth, etc. He gave them each a couple of shots, which were mandatory for prevention of lock jaw, tetnis, and rabies. Once he was done, he called Uro back inside. "They're both strong and healthy," he assured the Cougar, "As to be expected at their age, there's no signs of sexual maturity yet, so it will be some time before they can be used for breeding, but I'm certain they'll be able to hold their own in the Ring. Who's claiming them? I understand collecting them was a conjoined effort between yourself and Ryuu. Will you be splitting them?"**

**"What!?" the twins yelped.  
"NO!" Gareki exclaimed.  
"You can't do that!" Natsuno barked.**

**"We can, and if need be, we will," Uro answered, staring down at the twins.**

**"That won't be necessary," a new voice broke in. Everyone turned to see an elderly gentleman with the ears, tail, and horns of a goat, his hair was gray, his fur black, and his eyes violet. He adjusted the pair of glasses on his nose and stared at the twins. "Uro, I'm granting both of these boys to you," the old man said.**

**"Both of them?" Azana asked sounding surprised.  
"Thank you, Mr. Palnedo," Uro said with a gracious bow.**

**Palnedo simply nodded. "I've already spoken with Ryuu about this decision. He had a history with their mother, he was once an eligible suitor for her. If we leave either of these boys in his care, it may effect the way he treats them."**

**Uro tried not to laugh. "Are you seriously trying to suggest the slimy snake has a heart?" he asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.**

**"Uro..." Palnedo chided.**

**"Right, I'm sorry, Sir," Uro nodded. "Thank you, I promise they won't disappoint." Palnedo left the room, and Uro turned his attention back to the twins. "Alright, you two, follow me. Don't bother picking up your clothes, you've got new ones waiting on you in your new den."**

**The twins exchanged looks as the Cougar and the doctor began to walk out of the room. They were scared, but not stupid. They didn't follow. "Don't make me tie a leash on you, step lively now!" Uro called when he realized the boys weren't doing as they were told.**

**"NO!" came the unanimous reply.  
"We don't take orders from a cat!" Gareki barked.  
"We're not going anywhere with you!" Natsuno growled.**

**"Yes, you are," Uro hissed, turning and reentering the room. Catching Gareki by the shirt collar, he tossed the boy into the air, slinging him over his shoulder, then grabbed Natsuno's wrist and drug him along. "If you boys want to survive, you're going to learn one thing very quickly." He shoved Natsuno into a room and tossed Gareki into a corner before slamming the door shut. "I'm your master, now, and you're going to do EVERYTHING I tell you!"**

**Gareki let out a yelp as his back slammed against the wall. "Gareki!" Natsuno started to rush to his brother's side, only to be snatched up and tossed back across the room.**

**"Down boy!" Uro scolded. He stood in front of the caged door to the room and glared at the twins. "You may both be wishing Palnedo had given you to Ryuu before the night is over," he hissed. "That snake may have had a history with your mother. But we've both had a history with your father."**

**"That explains why we were always told to stay away from cats," Gareki spat, pushing himself to his feet.**

**Uro smiled, seeing Natsuno pull himself back up off the floor as well. "Ah, tough little cubs, aren't you? Did 'Daddy' teach you how to fight?" he chuckled. "That's good, we'll see just how well he taught you tomorrow night." He pointed at two piles of clothes laying on a table in the middle of the room. "Put those on," he ordered, "Unless you like running around in your boxers." The boys got dressed, finding themselves in loose fitting white t-shirts and khaki shorts. Uro then fastened their collars around their necks and left them alone for several hours. "Alright, Pups, dinner time," he announced when he returned, setting a tray on the table. "You get a freebie tonight. Starting tomorrow, you have to earn your one meal a day in the Ring."**

**The boys scrambled to the table. They hesitated at first, when they saw the food laid out before them. It was table scraps and left overs, most of which looking as though it had already been bitten off of, and some even looking as though it had been dug out of the trash can. The later of which greatly offended their noses.**

**"Ew," Gareki sneered.  
"You expect us to eat this stuff?" Natsuno asked.**

**"Sorry, boys, Momma' isn't here to fix gourmet meals and let you suck her teets any more," Uro reminded them, "You eat what you get, and be glad you're getting anything."**

**The boys stared down at the food. They hesitated. None of it looked appetizing, yet neither of them knew how long it had been since either of them had eaten last. Gareki felt guilty knowing the last thing he'd eaten was one of the fried steaks Azuna had cooked for lunch. As far as he knew, the last thing Natsuno had eaten was the burgers she'd served for dinner the night before. But neither of them knew how long they'd been in the back of the van before arriving here. They couldn't deny they were both hungry.**

**" _If...If someone else has eaten off of it,_ " Gareki yipped timidly.**  
**" _Then maybe it isn't poison,_ " Natsuno woofed in conclusion.**

**Uro raised an eyebrow, deciding not to let on that he could understand Canid. The boys began eating what they saw that looked safest to nibble on. Uro smiled and waited for them to finish eating. He walked over and began scratching behind their ears. "There we go, good boys," he purred. "Master Uro's got big plans for you two tomorrow, so I want you both to try and get some sleep. ..." He caught hold of the goggles on Gareki's head, the only thing other than his boxers that the child hadn't removed during Dr. Azana's examination, and pulled them off. "You won't be needing these any more," he said dryly.**

**"No!" Gareki protested. "Not my goggles, give 'em back!" He tried to snatch them away, but Uro held them in the air, just out of the boy's reach. "Please don't take them!" Gareki pleaded.**

**"Give them back to him!" Natsuno chimed in.**

**"As I said, you'll have no need for them," Uro said, hands on his hips, tail held straight and stiff, fur and hair all standing on end. "You won't be doing any wood working down here."**

**"That's not what they're for!" the twins barked in unison.**

**"Then what?" Uro asked.**

**"They were a gift from Ma," Gareki whimpered, "They belonged to Grandpa. They're rightfully mine, so give 'em back!"**

**"Personal effects?" Uro hissed with a raised eyebrow, "I still say you have no use for them."**

**"That Tanuki had a pair," Natsuno pointed.**

**"He earned those. I bought them for him, and they help him when fighting in the Arena," Uro reasoned.**

**"Then what do we have to do to earn keeping them?" Natsuno asked, pointing at the goggles in question.**

**Uro smiled. "Alright," he bargained, "I keep them tonight. Win every fight I put you in tomorrow, and I'll give them back. But, if you loose even one battle, I keep them. Loose more than three, and I'll burn them."**

**Natsuno and Gareki exchanged glances, then looked back to the Cougar. "DEAL!" they agreed with a nod.**

**"Good, at least now I won't have to worry about having a reason for you to fight tomorrow," Uro said, slipping the goggles in his pocket. "Get some sleep, you've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." He turned to leave.**

**"Sleep on what?" Natsuno asked.  
"There aren't any beds in here," Gareki added.**

**"Over there!" Uro said, pointing to a pile of straw and hay in the far corner of the room. "Hopefully neither of you have hay fever."**

**A slam of the caged door, and the boys were alone again. Natsuno lead Gareki over to the straw pile. It took them quite some time to get comfortable, but they stayed curled up close to one another. Natsuno nuzzled Gareki's neck. "We're all alone now, Pup," Gareki whimpered, "And he took the only thing we had left."**

**Natsuno scritched between his brother's ears. "Shh... It's alright, Cub," he whispered, "We've still got each other, and we'll get your goggles back, I promise."**

******THE NEXT NIGHT******

**Gareki and Natsuno were lead out to the Ring. Uro had them lined up for a total of six fights, all of which with amateur fighters. Some were just as new as they were, others had been there for a few months, but none of them were highly experienced.**

**Remembering their deal with Uro, the twins went into the Ring, more than ready and willing to fight. Some of the other new comers weren't so ready. The fight they were allowed to fight side by side against two other new comers. The second fight was a tag-team match, each taking turns as needed.**

**The third was another side-by-side, pitting them against four opponants, rather than two. Gareki was taken down during this fight, sustaining an injury to his left shoulder. Natsuno also took a severe injury to his knee. The pain was almost blinding for both of them. "Natsuno, we have to stop," Gareki whimpered, with heavy breath, "They're gonna' kill us."**

**Natsuno shook his head. He'd taken on just as many opponents as this when he'd rushed to Akira's rescue two years ago. If he could fight off four blood hounds terrorizing a Fox Kit, he wasn't about to admit defeat now. "I'm... to stubborn... to quit," he said, forcing himself on his feet. "** _If we loose, that cat will keep Grandpa's goggles. I'm not gonna' let Gareki down like that,_ " he thought to himself.

**"You're still gonna' fight?" Gareki asked, "Natsuno, you're gonna' get hurt even worse. We need to roll over and play dead, while we can."**

**Natsuno patted his brother on top of the head. "I'll be fine, Cub," he assured him with a smile, "We're down to two of them left anyway. Sit the rest of this one out."**

**Gareki stood, wide eyed for a moment, looking at his brother. He sighed and smiled. "And let you have all the fun?"**

**Dr. Azana insisted on the boys being given a resting period before fighting any further once they completed the third match. Refusing to let them fight any further without being patched up first. Palnedo agreed to the doctor's demands.**

**While Azana checked the boys over, Natsuno quietly scanned the crowd. He nudged Gareki's good shoulder with his elbow and pointed to a Kitsune sitting in the bleachers. "It feels like this guy's been watching us all night," he said.**

**Gareki nodded. Granted, the entire arena had been watching them the whole night, but that's not what Natsuno meant. This Kitsune was watching them intently, as if he had a purpose for keeping an eye on them.**

**"Do Uro's new fighters interest you that much, Mr. Muroi?" Sunako asked with a giggle.**

**"Ah, Sunako, good evening," the Kitsune greeted her, flashing her a smile full of boyish charm.**

**Sunako smiled and sat on the railing in front of him, crossing her legs. Being a bat, she stopped aging much earlier than most Kemonomimi. She had the appearance of a thirteen year old girl, but was nearly a thousand years old. She reached over and ruffled a hand through the Kitsune's short hair. "You didn't even notice I was standing next to you until I spoke. That's not like you," she pouted.**

**The Kitsune nodded. "Alright, you caught me red handed. I'll admit it," he said, taking a sip from the wine glass he held in his hand, "I've been distracted. Your cohort's new fighters are very skilled for their age. But, they still seem... green. They're outsiders, aren't they?"**

**"You can tell that just by watching them, Mr. Muroi?" Sunako asked, leaning in close. She was flirting with him, and he knew it. In fact, he rather liked it. "I think you've been watching our matches here for far too long. How many years has it been now?"**

**"Fifteen? Twenty maybe?" the Kitsune answered with a smile as the bat girl climbed into his lap. He shook his head. "I've lost track. To be honest, it's not just the fights that keep me coming back." His eyes trailed up and down her petite frame.**

**Sunako giggled. "Oh, Mr. Muroi, you are encourageable, aren't you?" She snuggled up to him and turned to look back out into the Arena. The twins were patched up and being lead back into the Ring. "It's true, they're outsiders. Just in last night."**

**Muroi raised an eyebrow. "They wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that fiasco on the news last night, would they? The couple found dead with no sign of the children? I hear the police are still holding the girl who last saw one of the two boys for questioning."**

**Sunako pouted at him for a moment, then smiled and wagged a finger in his face. "Tut, tut, tut, Mr. Muroi," she giggled, "You know I can't divulge information on where our new competitors come from. It's as much for YOUR safety as it is for mine. You'd have to become a share holder in our organization first."**

**"I'm perfectly happy on this end of things, thank you, Sunako," the Kitsune replied, taking another sip of his drink.**

**"Too bad," Sunako sighed. She stood and straightened her dress and smiled at him. "Meet me in my office after we close tonight, alright?" she invited with a wink as she floated away.**

**"I'll be there!" the Kitsune agreed, waving to her.**

**"Three down, three more to go," Natsuno said with determination as he and Gareki reentered the Ring.**

**"These next two rounds are a bit different, boys," Uro informed them.**

**"Huh?" the twins inquired.**

**"Gareki, you're on the side lines in this match. Natsuno, you're on your own. Gareki fights alone in the next round," Uro instructed, catching Gareki by the wrist.**

**The twins looked up at Uro, wide eyed, for a moment. "I see," Natsuno said, with a sigh.  
"You've just been testing us this whole time!" Gareki added.**

**"That's right," Uro nodded, "Welcome to your new life boys, by the time you're your father's age, you'll both be well trained killers. ... IF you make it another twenty years to reach that age, that is." He tugged Gareki's arm and lead the boy out of the Ring.**

**"Uh..." Natsuno turned to watch them walk out. He wanted to protest.**

**"You have four opponents and ten minutes, Natsuno," Uro said, without so much as looking over his shoulder. He turned and sat down, pulling Gareki into his lap, holding him by the purple leather collar around his neck, to prevent him from trying to get away. "DON'T disappoint me."**

**Natsuno snorted, and turned back to face his opponents. Injured or not, he knew he could do this. It was a struggle, but he made it through the battle victoriously, though barely. Natsuno limped out of the ring and Dr. Azana quickly began to examine him for any severe damage.**

**"Uro, we should call off the last two fights," Azana suggested, "At least give these kids a fighting chance."**

**"You're not normally this much of a bleeding hear, Azana," Uro pointed.**

**"We're usually not dealing with kids born on the 'Outside'," Azana replied, "Most of these kids are born and bred for this sort of combat, capable of adapting and healing quicker."**

**"Azana, you know who their father was," Uro stated, "These pups can handle anything we throw at them. They just need a stern hand to put them in their proper place."**

**Azana sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with this argument. "Whatever, they're yours to do with as you please, anyway. I'm just here to patch them up when everything's said and done."**

**"I can always get Sunako's doctor to look over them," Uro said.**

**"I WOULD NOT do that to these kids," Azana stated, "That doctor has seen enough of this that he's detached from his patients. I understand wanting to get them under control, but putting them in his care would only traumatize them further than they already are."**

**"Dr...?" Natsuno requested, "I want to take this next fight in Gareki's place."**

**"Out of the question!" Azana and Uro both refused.**

**"Natsuno, no, why?" Gareki asked.**

**"It'll be easier for me. My leg's hurt, but I can still walk. Gareki... They got his shoulder, it'll be more difficult for him," Natsuno reasoned.**

**Dr. Azana looked to Uro. The request made sense when Natsuno put it that way. "Absolutely not," Uro refused. "We've seen what you can do. It's time to see what the runt is capable of."**

**"Who're you callin' a runt!?" Gareki growled. "Natsuno, back off!" he insisted, "I can handle this."**

**"Gareki..." Natsuno sighed. He closed his eyes and staggered for a second as he resigned himself to his brother's decision. "FINE," he barked, "But be careful. Any sign of trouble, and I'm jumping in there, whether any of you three like it or not!" Gareki smiled and nodded in agreement. Gareki was lead out into the ring and Natsuno perched himself on the side lines where he could keep a close eye on the fight.**

**"Natsuno, come here," Uro called to him.**

**"I'm NOT sitting on your lap," Natsuno replied sharply, refusing to obey, "I'm fine right here."**

**Azana blinked in amazement. "I've never seen children who were born on the outside so willing to fight like this before," he said, turning his attention to Uro, "What did you do, promise to let them leave if they survived the night?"**

**"Heavens no!" Uro chuckled. "I'd never make a promise I don't intend to keep." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of goggles, holding them up for the young doctor to see.**

**"You're putting them through all this over a pair of goggles!?" the doctor fumed, placing his hands on his hips.**

**"It's amazing what a child will do to hold on to a family keepsake," Uro purred, "If it reminds them of the lie their parents built for them, then let them earn its keep. These boys should have never been born outside the Ring."**

**"Yuuki WAS Palnedo's best fighter," Azana sighed sitting on the arm of Uro's chair.**

**Uro smiled, "Just as I expect these two to be for me."**

**Gareki was given the same conditions as Natsuno, four opponents, ten minutes. Eight minutes into the fight, Gareki started to struggle. His injured shoulder was slowing him down, and the competition was taking advantage of it.**

**Uro sighed in disappointment. Next to Lions; Wolves were supposed to be the best fighters and hunters in existence. Pitted against a Centaur, a Blood Hound, a Goat, and a Raccoon, Gareki was expected to have a much higher advantage.**

**The raccoon and goat had surrendered, leaving Gareki to face the horse and the hound. The Centaur had the advantage of size, standing slightly taller than either of the Canines.**

**The hound had landed a blow to Gareki's shoulder. The Centaur caught Gareki by the same arm and slammed him into the wall, twisting the arm behind the boy's back. Gareki let out a yelp of pain as the Centaur's two front legs pressed against his back and forced him face first into the wall.**

**"Mr. Uro expects this runt to be his champion?" the horse laughed, "Maybe they attacked the wrong family last night?"**

**"Gareki!" Natsuno gasped.**

**"Natsuno, I forbid you to go out there," Uro ordered.**

**Natsuno looked back over his shoulder, glaring at the Cougar. "** _This cat really thinks he can control me that easily?_ **" he thought. He turned his attention back to the fight, teeth and fists clenched tight. "** _I can't sit back and watch this._ **" Yuuki had taught them how to fight individually, but he'd also taught them to fight as a team, that they were stronger when they worked together.**

**Gareki let out another yelp of pain as the Centaur gave his arm another tug. "N...Natsuno..." he yelped.**

**That was all it took for Natsuno to snap. In the blink of an eye, before either Azana or Uro could so much as move a muscle, Natsuno was over the wall and in the center of the Ring. "Let him go!" he snarled.**

**"Hey!" Azana called after him.**

**"Let him go," Uro sighed.**

**"But you said...?" Azana looked at Uro confused.**

**"Never mind what I said," Uro quipped, "Let's see where this goes. The crowd's eating this up, either way. We'll treat it as if this was planned, for now. I'll discipline the brat later."**

**Azana sighed and nodded. "I'm going to have a lot of work to do with these two once the night's over," he lamented.**

**"Who let you in here?" the Blood Hound growled.**

**Natsuno smiled. "You're a fellow Canine," he said, "You should know, you mess with one, you answer to the whole pack."**

**The hound glanced back at the Centaur. "Hey, Rohan, the stakes have just been doubled!"**

**The horse glanced back at the hound with a smile. "I've got this one, Conan," he said, "You handle that one."**

**The Blood Hound smiled. "With pleasure," he answered.**

**The pair had been watching the twins fight throughout the night. They'd been borne and raised within the ring, and fighting as a team for two months now, making them the most experienced opponants the twins had faced yet.**

**"A minute and a half left, and this match ends," Rohan said with a smile, "I'll do you a favor and let you watch as my partner makes short work of your brother." He spun around, keeping Gareki's arm locked behind his back, wrapping his two front horse legs around the boy's shoulders. His free hand caught Gareki's chin, forcing the cub to watch the match. "Don't blink, you might miss something."**

**Conan lunged at Natsuno, tackling the wolf boy's injured knee. Natsuno let out a shriek as he felt the Inumimi's fangs sink into his already injured knee.**

**Uro sighed and planted his face in the palm of one of his hands. "First interference, now they're both compromised. ... And they were so close to winning every round."**

**"I told you to call off the rest of their matches," Azana scolded. "Palnedo might take them away from you and throw them both Ryuu if they loose this match."**

**"Hell, he may even give the kill order if these two mess them up bad enough," Uro sighed, resting his cheek on his knuckles. "He doesn't give it for amateurs unless he believes there's no hope for them to recover."**

**"There you are, Uro," Sunako's voice rang out. "Mr. Palnedo and I want to know why the sudden interference."**

**"Not my idea," Uro said, "The boy refused to listen when I told him to stay put."**

**"I see," Sunako said, "Luckily for you, the crowd is enjoying the show. The match is being extended another ten minutes due to the unexpected turn of events. This match was to show what the smaller one was capable of on his own, but now it has the potential of showing what they're capable of when protecting one another. We've also agreed to your request for their final match for the night. Should the boys win this round, we will make the exception on the management rules, and allow them to fight Kagiri and Kiharu."**

**Uro smiled. "You're both too generous," he said, "Thank you."**

**"I can't stay and watch this," Azana sighed. "Let me know when you're ready for me to patch these two up."**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ryuu's voice came in over the loud speaker. "I apologize for the interruption, but I'm bringing you this announcement to inform you that tonight's event is going into overtime! Due to a slight change of plans, we're extending the time limit for the current round."**

**"They're what!?" Conan and Rohan both exclaimed.**

**Natsuno and Gareki saw this distraction as their opportunity to take the upper hand. Rohan's hold on Gareki had loosened, and Conan had completely released his hold on Natsuno's leg.**

**Natsuno's fist connected with the back of Conan's head, with every ounce of force he could put into it. Gareki bit one of Rohan's forelegs and quickly wiggled free of the Centaur's hold. Their opponents reeling from the unexpected attacks, the twins made their way to the center of the ring.**

**"Natsuno..."  
"Gareki..."  
"Are you alright?" The both nodded, realizing they were each at least still able to stand and fight.**

**Turning to face their opponents, they stood back to back. They both realized the competition knew what weak points to exploit. Their first impulse was to guard those injuries, not only their own, but each others'. Even in the earlier matches, where they were allowed to fight side by side, they had tackled the opposition independently. Now, however, they were working as a team. They communicated both silently and vocally with one another.**

**Conan was smaller than Rohan and seen as less of a threat. They forced him into submission quickly. Using pack like tactics, Natsuno lead the Blood Hound in to attacking him, only to counter the attack. Gareki caught Conan on the rebound and wrestled him to the ground, pinning him there.**

**When the hound admitted defeat, the twins turned their attention to the Centaur. Rohan would not be an easy target. He was taller and had more muscle in his upper torso. Adding on to that was the fact that he was fighting in full Centaur form, not just two legs, but all four, for added speed and strength, also allotting him two extra appendages.**

**"So, how do we deal with him?" Gareki asked.**

**Natsuno shook his head. "Dad never trained us on how to handle Equines. We'll have to be quicker and smarter," he growled, "Watch out for those front legs, their his vantage point."**

**"Right, his back legs and his upper torso, those are our best target areas," Gareki snarled.**

**"Afirmative," Natsuno nodded, "Just make sure he doesn't kick you in the face if you go for the hind legs."**

**"Roger," Gareki acknowledged.**

**Gareki swept around behind the Centaur, while Natsuno came at him from the front. Rohan stopped and weighed his options. He could either take Natsuno head on and risk Gareki flanking him, or turn and take Gareki, dealing the final blow to render his arm inoperable for the rest of the match. Either way, he had both of them to contend with, and one would definitely retaliate if he went for the other.**

**"Right," he snorted to himself, scratching his front right hoof across the ground, "Take out the one with the bad leg, first, and remember they're working with a pack mentality."**

**Rohan charged at Natsuno, just barely dodging out of the way as Gareki pounced him. Reaching into a pouch hanging on his hip, he pulled out a leather rope, which he used to lasso Natsuno's injured leg as he rushed, not at, but past the Okamimimi. Taken off guard, Natsuno was knocked off his feet and found himself being drug across the floor.**

**"Ngh... Natsuno!" Gareki exclaimed. He glanced toward Uro for a moment, but as expected, the Cougar seemed unmoved. Whether it was because this method of fighting was allowed, or because Natsuno had interfered, thus changing rules of what was acceptable, however, Gareki couldn't be certain. "No point in looking to them, they won't help," he snorted.**

**Rohan gave the rope a yank, slinging Natsuno in front of him. The Centaur approached the wolf cub and reared up on his hind legs. Natsuno couldn't stand. His leg was bleeding and the bandages Azana had already put in place were tattered. He couldn't remember ever being in this much pain before. He looked up at Rohan, he couldn't see a single shred of remorse in the Centaur's eyes for exploiting the injury.**

**Uro groaned. He'd spotted Palnedo, and saw the look on the old man's face. "Get up now, or you're dead," the Cougar mumbled, burying his face in the palm of his hand.**

**Mr. Muroi sat watching wide eyed. "They're going to give the kill order in an amateur match," he mumbled to himself, tightening the hold on his wine glass. He bit his lower lip. "This doesn't bode well."**

**Palnedo stepped out, where all could see. "This pup's on his last leg," the old goat mumbled, unironically. "It was foolish of Uro to schedule so many battles for them on their first night." He shook his head. "Their father was a competent fighter, but he clearly did not train these boys as well as expected."**

**"Are you going to issue the kill order, Sir? They're mere children," Ryuu inquired.**

**"This match has three minutes left, I give that one two to prove he can make a comeback before I give the order," Palnedo said.**

**"C'mon, old man, give the order now," Rohan snorted irritably. He was impatient, he knew he had to take Natsuno out of the fight now and deal with Gareki quickly. Kill order or no, he angled himself so that his front hooves were just above Natsuno's head.**

**Gareki pounced on the Centaur's back, giving Natsuno enough time to roll out of the way just before Rohan's hooves came down on his head.**

**"It appears your young Centaur tried to take matters into his own hands," Palnedo commented.**

**"I'll be sure to reprimand him for it after the match, Sir," Ryuu said.**

**"Get away from my brother," Gareki growled, wrapping his arms tight around the Centaur's shoulders, locking it so Rohan couldn't move his arms.**

**"Gyah, get off of me, you mutt!" Rohan exclaimed, trying to reach behind his back and grab hold of Gareki.**

**Natsuno forced himself on all fours. He couldn't stand at the moment, but he was determined to stay in this fight until the end.**

**Unable to reach Gareki in his current state, Rohan took advantage of the leather strap still in his hand, lassoing it tightly around Gareki's neck and pulled tight. Gareki began to choke, gasping for air. He was forced to release his hold on the Centaur as he tried to pull the strap from his neck.**

**Natsuno forced himself into a lunge, tackling the Centaur's legs. Rohan tumbled to the ground, his grip on the leather strip slipping. Gareki wriggled free and Natsuno snatched the strap from the Centaur's hands, using it to tie all four of Rohan's legs together.**

**Uro raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Those two were Ryuu's best fighters, and yet in such dire straights, these boys still prevailed," he mused.**

**The bell rang, signaling the end of the match. "Gareki?" Natsuno willed himself to his brother's side. "Gareki, are you...?"**

**"I'm alright," Gareki coughed, "I don't think I could have taken much more, though."**

**"What about your arm?" Natsuno asked.**

**"Hurts, but I think I'm ok," Gareki answered.**

**"Uro," Sunako and Palnedo approached the Cougar.**

**"We're postponing the final match until tomorrow," Palnedo informed him.**

**"You're what?" Uro objected.**

**"Neither of these boys are capable of fighting any further tonight," Sunako said, "One of them can't even stand on his own at the moment."**

**"I came close to giving the kill order," Palnedo added, "I don't relish giving that order when dealing with children, and I see it as a waist to give it for amatures who have potential."**

**"Add to that the time and resources it took us to collect these two last night," Ryuu interjected.**

**Uro sighed. "Right, Right... I see your point," he said begrudgingly. He hated to agree with Ryuu on anything, but he had to admit the others made sense.**

**"For now, let Dr. Azana tend to them and give them the night to heal," Palnedo instructed, "Wolves have a fast recovery rate, especially at such a tender age."**

**"And try to make sure they're a little better disciplined by tomorrow night," Sunako added, "If the crowd had realized this match wasn't planned that way, the interference from the other one tonight could have been disastrous."**

**"We're still going to allow them to fight your other boys. This is a one-time exception that we will not make again," Palnedo stated. "I understand wanting to pit your two best fighters against the new blood to see how well they fight. But, I want to make it perfectly clear that you're not to collect any winnings from the bets."**

**"I wouldn't dream of it," Uro answered, "I know the rules, I was the one who drew up the terms of agreement before you and Sunako signed them. Any winnings from tomorrow's match will go straight to the 'The House' for upkeep and security."**

**"As long as we're clear on that," Sunako and Palnedo both agreed with a nod.**

**Gareki helped Natsuno to his feet and the two walked out of the ring. Ryuu made the closing announcements as the spectators began to leave. Uro caught the boys by their collars and drug them back to their cell. Tossing Gareki in a corner, and ordering him to stay put, the Cougar turned his attention to Natsuno.**

**"Listen here, you little whelp," Uro hissed, "Don't you EVER disobey me again!" Natsuno let out a yelp as Uro struck him across the head, bearing his claws in the process.**

**"Stop it!" Gareki barked, leaping to Natsuno's side.**

**Uro looked at the other wolf and hissed. "I told you to go stand in the corner."**

**"I'm NOT gonna' stand back and let you hurt my brother," Gareki replied.**

**Natsuno caught Uro's wrist, seeing him raise it. "Neither of us are going to stand back while you beat on the other," he growled.**

**Uro hissed again, this time slapping both of them, before catching them by their collars and slamming them against the wall. "Disobedient 'pets' get punished, that's all there is to it, boys," he said. "You've earned your supper for the night, and you've taken so much damage I doubt there's much more I can do to either of you to get it through those thick skulls of yours that you belong to me now. You eat what and when I tell you to, you wear what I tell you to... You don't even go to the bathroom without my permission. Gareki, if I tell you to break your brother's wrist, you do it. Natsuno, if I tell you to smash Gareki's head in with a hammer, you do it. There's no family here. If they had given one of you over to Ryuu, you would have been fighting each other out there tonight. That's still a possibility in the future should you two ever be split up. You've got the rest of your lives to learn how things work down here, but you'd better wake up and learn right now that I own you, and you're going to do as I say." He dropped them both on the floor. "Natsuno, your interference with this last match wasn't authorized. I told you to keep your nose out of it. Luckily, the way you two have been fighting in your earlier matches, the interference was allowed. Unfortunately, that means we don't know how well Gareki can handle himself in a completely solo match."**

**"I was doing fine on my own until that walking glue stick hadn't tried to meld me with the wall," Gareki huffed, crossing his arms. This retort was followed by yelp as Uro retaliated with a slap across the face and a growl from Natsuno, warning the Cougar that they had been serious about standing up for each other.**

**Uro sighed in frustration. "ROLL OVER AND PLAY DEAD ALREADY!" he demanded, "You're stuck here, boys. No one's coming to save you, and there's no escape, and I won't tolerate being talked back to, and if I have to beat both of you just to discipline one, then so help me, I will! You boys want to fight, save it for the ring! Bottom line I was getting to is that Palnedo almost gave the kill order, and even without it, Rohan was ready stomp your head in, Natsuno. Both of you stop and take a look at yourselves. Natsuno, your leg's so messed up right now, it's going to bother you for the rest of your life. Gareki, the same with your shoulder, but you've got rope burns on your neck from that leather strap, too. This isn't a practice round with your old man, kids. This is the real thing, and the others are fighting for keeps. You don't shape up, you WILL die out there, in front of masses of cheering spectators." The Cougar turned to walk out of the room. "Yoshiee will be down with your table scraps in an hour before we lock up for the night. I'll send Dr. Azana down to patch you both up before she gets here."**

**"Wait, what about Gareki's goggles?" Natsuno asked.**

**"You didn't earn them yet," Uro answered.**

**"Wait?" Gareki yipped.  
"What!" Natsuno barked.  
"HORSE MANURE!" they both objected.**

**"Excuse me?"Uro asked, looking back over his shoulder.**

**The twins took a step backward, seeing the look in the Cougar's eyes. "You said you'd give them back to him if we won those fights tonight!" Natsuno reminded the cat, "That was the only reason we went in there ready to do this in the first place!"**

**Uro turned and faced the boys, pulling the goggles out of his pockets. "Don't worry, kids, I keep my promises, no matter who I make them to," he assured them. "But I said EVERY MATCH," he reminded them.**

**"But we did," Gareki pouted.  
"That last match wasn't a draw, and we won all the other matches," Natsuno said. "If you want to punish us for my jumping in at the last minute..."**

**Uro laughed. "Then, do what?" he asked, "Feed Gareki while you go to bed hungry? Drag you out of the cell and beat you with a pipe wrench and a two-by-four, until you can't see straight, as long as I don't hurt your 'precious' brother?"**

**"Whatever," Natsuno snorted, "Just give them back, like you promised!"**

**Uro put a balled fist to his mouth and chuckled. "Ah, this kind of thing is so refreshingly amusing. It's been a LONG time since we've had any of our fighters so gung-ho about protecting each other. I'm not holding them as punishment. But, I DID say you had to win EVERY match." The boys opened their mouths to object. "Ah, ah, ah!" he stopped them, waving a finger in the air, "I had you boys scheduled for SIX matches tonight. You only finished five. The last round will be more of what you did tonight against Rohan and Conan; using pack tactics against my two best fighters in you age group, Kiharu and Kagiri. Unfortunately, it's been postponed until tomorrow night. Beat them, and then you can have your stupid goggles back." With that, Uro turned and walked away, slipping the goggles back into his pocket. "Loose, and I'll give them to Kagiri, he loves this kind of stuff!"**

**After Azana and Yoshie left the two for the night, the twins curled up together on the bed of straw. "Natsuno..." Gareki whimpered.**

**Natsuno gently ruffled his hand through his brother's hair. "Don't worry, Cub, we'll get them back tomorrow, I promise."**

**Gareki shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about. It's true, isn't it? We're stuck here."**

**Natsuno nodded. "Unfortunately... For now."**

**Gareki fell silent for a moment. "You would never obey an order to fight me, if they split us up, would you, Pup?"**

**Natsuno wrapped his arms tight around Gareki, nuzzling his brother's neck, but being careful of the injured arm. "Never. I'd never let them split us up," he assured him, "and even if they did, the moment they gave such an order, they'd have to kill me." Gareki smiled and nodded. He didn't have to say anything for Natsuno to know the feeling was mutual.**

**Some time later, that evening, as Uro was passing through the halls, getting ready to go home, he passed by Sunako's office. He heard the bat girl giggle and the door knob click as the door opened.**

**"Mr. Muroi?" Uro greeted the Kitsune that was stepping out of Sunako's office. The Kitsune's hair and fur were disheveled, and he was buttoning up his shirt. Uro raised an eyebrow. "I thought all the spectators left a long time ago. I wasn't aware we still had visitors."**

**"Ah, Mr. Uro, greetings. I was attending a little... business matter with Lady Sunako," Muroi said.**

**Uro leaned against the wall with a wry smile. "Since when do your business matters involve your clientele taking off their clothes, Sunako?" the Cougar teased.**

**Sunako closed her eyes and turned her nose in the air. "THAT is none of your business, Uro! Be nice to my guest!"**

**Uro chuckled. "Mr. Muroi is one of our best customers. He hasn't missed a match since his first, and he's given several generous donations over the years. I wouldn't dream of being rude to him. I'm being rude to you."**

**Muroi tried not to laugh. "You're too kind, Mr. Uro. If you'll excuse me, I was just leaving."**

**"Shall I walk you to your car?" Uro offered.**

**"No need," Muroi refused, "I found a good parking space. Lady Sunako, I look forward to tomorrow's match. Good night. Oh, and Mr. Uro! Intriguing new pair of fighters. Should you ever be in the market to sell them, I think I know someone who may be interested."**

**Uro smiled. "Should it ever come to that, I'll let you know."**

**Muroi stepped outside and took a deep breath. The air was foul and rank from the nearby seawater, the junkyard, and several industrial plants that surrounded the area. These smells offended his sensitive Canine nose, but were unnoticeable within the facility he just exited. He immediately regretted the breath of air and covered his mouth with a cough. "** _How can they stand this?_ **" he thought. He climbed into his car, locked the doors and turned on the air conditioner, heaving another breath, thankful for the fresh air the air conditioner gave him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of glasses, and a cell phone. Placing the glasses on his face, he dialed up a number as he cranked the car. "Hello? Yeah, it's me," he said, "I'm leaving now. Roger, targets located. Will continue surveillance until the proper time."**

Gareki jerked awake and sat up in the bed. Temporarily forgetting where he was, he looked around the room, letting his eyes dart all over the place. Letting out a heaving breath, he rubbed his eyes as he started to calm down. The death of their mother, and their first night in the Ring had haunted his dreams several times over through out the years. He'd lost track of how many times he'd relieved those moments in his sleep. He wrapped his arms around himself as a shiver ran through his body.

Glancing to his side, he smiled, seeing his brother still fast asleep beside him. These dreams often haunted Natsuno, as well, but not always at the same time. Gareki laid back down, curling up closer to his brother, gently nuzzling Natsuno's shoulder and wagging his tail. "I'm glad you're still with me," he whispered.

 **_ NATSUNO _ **  
******TWO YEARS LATER******

**"You're gonna' what!?" the boys yipped in horrified unison.**

**"That's right," Uro said. "Ryuu wants to buy Gareki off of me, and Palnedo has agreed to let me do so, at my own discretion."**

**"NO!" Gareki snarled, "I refuse!"**

**"Neither of us will stand for this, Uro!" Natsuno growled. "We work as a team!"**

**"You fight solo," Uro stated.**

**"Yeah, but Gareki doesn't!" Natsuno growled, "Not without a gun in his hands, anyway!"**

**"THAT'S your fault!" Uro stated, proping his feet on his chair. "You interfered two years ago, when I told you to stay put. He's been denied all solo matches ever since."**

**"Don't WE get some say in the matter?" Gareki asked.**

**"Of course not, you should know better than that by now," Uro answered, nonchalantly.**

**The two ten year olds growled. "Surely, there's SOMETHING we can do to prevent this?" Natsuno asked. "A match or something?"**

**Uro smiled. "Anything to keep your brother close at hand, eh, Natsuno?" He sat up and propped his elbows on the desk. "That's why I called you two into my office. I knew you'd both be opposed to this. Natsuno, we've been talking. You two have only been here for two years, yet you've trashed Kagiri and Kiharu and established yourselves as my best fighters. Natsuno, even with your leg, you continue to over come and become your best. To be honest, I'd hate to see you boys get split up at this point. You do your best work as a team. Natsuno, you've been selected as a candidate to learn how to change into your beast form."**

**"I'm not old enough for that!" Natsuno argued, "Nobody learns that until they're a hundred years old."**

**"Normally, yes," Uro nodded, "But Sunako's champion Tatsumi is only in his early thirties, and he learned it when he was about your age."**

**"So, what, then?" Gareki asked, "Natsuno learns this, and you don't sell me?"**

**"Something like that," Uro said. "In order to learn how to take on this form earlier than usual, the person learning it must go through a sever amount of stress and pain. For Tatsumi, his life, Sunako's life, and his sister Yoshie's life were all in danger when he took on the form. Granted, there's a small chemical that we can inject to help trigger it, but still..."**

**"Oh... I dunno' if I like where this is going," Gareki mumbled, pressing his back to the wall.**

**"We're going to inject you with it," Uro said, "And let you watch Gareki in a solo match. If he makes it out without needing your help, you'll be lead into the Ring for a solo match of your own. Then the two of you will fight a team battle. These will not be your typical matches. ALL of your opponents will be armed with melee weapons, while the two of you will be limited to your bare hands. Doesn't matter if you change or not, win all three matches, and I'll refuse Ryuu's offer. Loose either of the last two matches, and Gareki has a new manager."**

**"Natsuno, it's not worth this," Gareki objected, "You could loose control if you take that form. I've never seen Tatsumi take it, but I've heard that he attacks everyone, even his team members in that form. Sunako's the only one who can control him like that. Not to mention the risk of your own life if the transformation goes wrong!"**

**Natsuno shook his head. "I'll do it," he agreed, clenching his fists.**

**Uro smiled. "Excelent. I'll start making the arrangements right away. You boys go get some rest, you're going to need it."**

**"Natsuno, are you crazy?" Gareki asked, running up next to his brother in the hallway.**

**Natsuno closed his eyes and sighed. "I know it's risky, Gareki, alright?" he said. "But if I don't do this, they'll split us up without giving us any other option. I promised you I wouldn't let that happen!"**

**"Yeah, but..." Gareki started to argue.**

**"You don't get it, do you?" Natsuno asked, stopping dead in his tracks.**

**"Huh?" Gareki blinked.**

**"You've still got Grandpa's goggles. All I have left is you," Natsuno sighed, "I'm doing this, and there's nothing you can say to stop me!" With that, Natsuno started back down the hall on his own.**

**Gareki stood watching his brother silently for a second. His tail tucked between his legs, and his ears folded, he could feel the threat of tears in his eyes, but forced himself against it. "Great, make me the bad guy, just because I don't want you getting yourself killed over me," he mumbled under his breath. He shook his head and chased after his brother. "Natsuno, wait up!" He dropped the subject. Natsuno was as stubborn as he was, if he'd made up his mind, then there was no changing it. No more words. He sighed and placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.**

**Natsuno's ears twitched in response to the touch. He looked up at Gareki. The two shared a silent smile, before returning to their cell.**

**"Did he go for it?" Sunako asked, stepping into Uro's office.**

**Uro smiled. "I played him like a drum," the Cougar chuckled. "I would have done it without his permission, of course, but he's my best fighter. If this transformation kills him, I think he deserves to know what's happening to his body in the process."**

**"How did you get him to consent?" Sunako asked, leaning against the edge of the open door, hands folded behind her back and one foot pressed against the door.**

**"I'm using his brother as both, the bargaining tool, and the catalyst," Uro said with a smug smile. "I told him that if he didn't, I was going to sell Gareki off to Ryuu."**

**"But, Ryuu hasn't requested..." Sunako started.**

**"HE doesn't know that," Uro interrupted her.**

**The twins were awakened late in the afternoon. Uro, Ryuu, and Dr. Azana all entered the cell at once. Ryuu took hold of Gareki's wrist. He and Uro argued amongst themselves quite often, but they understood how and when to stop bickering for the sake of business. This was one of those times. Uro had explained to Sunako, Palnedo, and Ryuu how he'd convinced Natsuno to go along with this plan, and Ryuu was more than willing to play along.**

**"Come along, boy, let's have a look at you," Ryuu said, pulling Gareki along behind him. Thankfully, for Gareki, Ryuu had hold of his good arm.**

**"Hey, wait a minute!?" Natsuno tried to protest.**

**"Relax, Natsuno," Dr. Azana coaxed him.**

**Uro caught hold of Natsuno's collar. "Down boy," the Cougar said calmly. "He's not going to hurt him. He just wants to look him over."**

**"We haven't even started the fights yet, though?" Natsuno objected.**

**Uro smiled. "Gareki goes in the ring before you do tonight, remember?" He sat Natsuno on top of the table in the middle of the room. "Ryuu just wants to see what kind of shape the cub's in." Natsuno snarled at Uro. Where 'Cub' and 'Pup' were once cute, endearing nicknames used by their parents, they were now tainted, derogatory words used by Uro and the others to demean the boys and their place in the Arena. They rarely used the names for each other any more. "Down boy," Uro scolded, removing Natsuno's shirt.**

**Dr. Azana gave Natsuno a quick check up. "Just as healthy as ever," the doctor said as he finished looking the ten year old over. He caught Natsuno by the chin. "Alright, open your mouth and show me your fangs." Natsuno rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "No surprises here, either. How's your knee?"**

**"Hasn't been bothering me lately," Natsuno answered truthfully.**

**"Good," Azana said with a smile. "Alright, now, Natsuno, I need you to relax for this next part." He walked over to his briefcase full of tools and pulled out a syringe full of some sort of dark red liquid. Natsuno flinched, his ears and tail twitching along with his movement. The needle was longer than any he'd ever seen.**

**"Is... Is that the...?" he started to ask.**

**"That's the shot that's going to help trigger the transformation," Uro said. The syringe itself was easily bigger and longer than the ones Azana normally used. It looked to be half the size of a turkey baster, even to the grown ups.**

**Natsuno bit his tongue in order to choke back the frightened whimper that wanted to escape his throat. He was starting to have his doubts about going through with this.**

**Outside they heard Ryuu give a yelp, along with Gareki growling at him. "Keep your damned hands off of me, you pervert!" Gareki's voice rang out. Everyone looked up to find Gareki rushing back to the door of the cell. "Quick, let me back in!" he exclaimed.**

**"What the hell?" Uro exasperated, "Natsuno, stay put. That's an order." He walked over and opened the door to the cell. "What's going on out here?"**

**"That little brat bit my tail," Ryuu hissed.**

**Gareki rushed inside the cell and around behind his brother, not yet seeing the giant syringe in Azana's hand. "He tried to put his hands down my pants," Gareki said in his defense.**

**"Ryuu! The kid's not yours yet, you know!" Uro said in utter shock.**

**"What!?" the twins exclaimed in unison.**

**Uro crossed his arms, and shook his head, staring the snake down. "No wonder Palnedo originally thought it was a bad idea to let you have either of them. They're not Azusa Koide, you know?"**

**"Doctor, let's get this over with," Natsuno said, glaring at the Naga and the Cougar. Any and all doubts in his mind were completely gone. He'd do anything to ensure Gareki didn't end up in Ryuu's coils, in the hands of the man that killed their parents.**

**"THAT'S the shot?" Gareki exclaimed, finally noticing the syringe. "Holy hell that thing's huge! Natsuno, are you..." He stopped, falling completely silent as Natsuno shot him a look that dared him to utter another word of protest. Gareki shook his head and turned away. "I can't watch this."**

**Natsuno sighed and closed his eyes. He flinched and blinked them open as he felt a hand gently take his own. Looking to his left. Even though Gareki was refusing to watch, he was still there to comfort and support. Natsuno smiled, relaxing even more. He closed his eyes again.**

**"Where does that go, anyway, Dr. Azana?" Uro asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder. "Seems kind of big for the arm. It's not a booster shot is it?" This caused both boys to flinch.**

**"No, neither of those," Azana said gently catching Natsuno's collar. "Hold very still, Natsuno," he said calmly as he lifted the collar up. Natsuno stayed still, but let out a slight hiss of pain as he felt the needle pierce through the skin. "There, good boy," Azana coaxed, slowly injecting the serum, "It's almost over... There we go." Azana smiled and ruffled a hand through Natsuno's hair, as he applied a disinfectant to the puncture spot.**

**"You sure are sweet on those kids," Uro teased the doctor as he joined him and Ryuu out in the hall.**

**"Yeah, maybe so," Azana acknowledged, "But you two ought to be ashamed of yourselves."**

**"Yeah, well, we're not Suako, we know better than to get attached," Uro stated.**

**"You've heard the saying spare the rod, spoil the child, haven't you?" Ryuu asked.**

**"Yeah, but I don't think it means the same thing as what you two do," Azana admitted.**

**"Point is, raising them with a stern hand is the only way to ensure they're going to survive down here," Uro said.**

**Natsuno laid back across the table, his eyes closed and hand pressed to his neck. His breathing was slightly labored, and his body felt weak. "Wh-what was in that stuff?" he mumbled.**

**"Natsuno, are you alright?" Gareki asked, worriedly.**

**Natsuno smiled at his brother. His body tingled and felt like it was on fire, almost numb in some places. "Yeah, I'm alright," he said, trying to comfort Gareki. "This stuff's just making me feel a bit light headed. He forced himself into a sitting position. "You know what sucks, Cub?"**

**"Don't call me that, Pup!" Gareki growled, "... What?"**

**Natsuno smiled. "The fact that you and the doc are the only 'gentle' hands down here at all." He smiled as Gareki huffed and turned his head away from him. "Hey," he suddenly became serious, as he scritched between Gareki's ears. "Are you alright? He didn't manage to...?"**

**"No, I didn't hold still long enough. I bit him the moment he tried," Gareki said, glaring at the snake still lingering in the hallway.**

**"Don't worry, Gareki," Natsuno said, "I won't let him have you."**

**"Alright, boys, let's go, the show's about to start," Uro called, "And you two are the main attraction!"**

**The twins were lead out to the Arena. Natsuno was told to sit next to Uro during the first round. He begrudgingly did as he was told. The effects of the serum still had hold of his body, and he wasn't sure if he could rush out on the floor even if he wanted to. Still, Uro kept hold of Natsuno's collar, just to be certain.**

**"I want you to watch every moment of your brother's match," Uro ordered. "Don't let me catch you trying to look away." Natsuno didn't give a verbal answer. Like it or not, he did as he was told.**

**"Wish they'd at least give me a dart gun," Gareki grumbled as he walked out on the floor. "It sucks that my opponents are armed with baseball bats."**

**Gareki was pitted against, not four, but six opponents, each of a different Kemonomimi species, granting each of them a different specialty. The Ursamimi had strength on his side, the Rabbit had speed, the Kitsune and Raccoon had their mirages, the Chameleon it's camouflaging technique, and the Neko... Was a girl.**

**"Aw, c'mon!" Gareki growled seeing the Neko, "You bastards know I'm not gonna' fight a girl!" He made sure to take her out quickly. She was fast, and seemed to favor her claws over the metal pole in her hand.**

**Rather than fight her, he dodged her attacks, and swept her feet out from underneath her. Effectively tripping her, he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from falling face first on the ground. Taking her weapon from her, he hoisted her on his good shoulder and carried her to the wall. She protested the entire way, as the crowd laughed. While this wasn't forbidden, it was a rare occurrence to see. Gareki sat her on the wall and gently poked her with the now compensated weapon until she climbed down on the opposite side. Leaving the ring meant she was forfeit from the rest of the match. She was too embarrassed to return to the fight any way, by this point.**

**"Now that she's out of the way, I can focus on the others," he said, turning his attention to the remaining five combatants.**

**"Gareki!" Uro's voice rang out, "Put the pole down!"**

**Gareki froze for a second. Did he just hear that right. "Wait, you mean he can't even use a weapon if he takes it from one of the others?" Natsuno asked.**

**Uro jerked Natsuno's collar hard enough to elicite a yelp from him. "Don't question me, boy," the Cougar warned. "Gareki, you heard me, put it down!"**

**"Tsk..." Gareki growled, "Fine!" He threw the pipe over the wall. If he wasn't allowed to use it after confiscating it, he wasn't going to allow his adversaries to use it as an extra advantage either.**

**Gareki made quick work of the Kitsune, the Raccoon, and the Rabbit. But not without taking a few hits. That left him with the Chameleon and the Bear. "** _Damn,_ **" he thought, "** _Natsuno's better adept for this lizard. It's almost like they're TRYING to get me killed._ "

**He lunged at the bear, better to take out the opponent he could see than waste his time hunting the one that could disappear at will.**

**The bear retaliated with a backhanded swing of the two-by-four that he held in his hands and a snarling bear roar. The force from the blow slammed Gareki into the wall, where the Chameleon suddenly popped out of hiding and wrapped it's arms and tail around him.**

**"Ngh... Let go!" Gareki growled, trying to squirm free. He was determined he was going to finish this battle on his own. The longer Natsuno stayed out of the ring, the better chances the transformation wouldn't happen. "** _I can't keep letting him come to my rescue,_ **" he thought. "Damn it, I said let go!"**

**"You boys have obtained quite the colorful vocabulary since you arrived here," Uro observed, "Two years ago, you wouldn't utter anything stronger than the word 'shucks'."**

**"What do ya' expect when we have bastards like you pulling our leashes?" Natsuno retorted. He leaned out of the way, dodging Uro's fist. He knew better than to bite the hand that fed, but he could still dodge the old cat.**

**Gareki was left with no other choice, he turned and bit the Chameleon's hand, forcing the lizard to release him. The Chameleon disappeared again and waited for Gareki to turn his attention back to the bear. Phasing back into vision, the Chameleon took advantage of the distraction and slammed down on Gareki's left shoulder with a metal baseball bat.**

**"Why does everybody we fight have to pull cheap tricks!?" Natsuno growled, jumping to his feet and rushing to the wall.**

**"Natsuno, heel!" Uro scolded. Natsuno stopped, hands on the wall, finger nails digging into the side. "Stay," Uro ordered with a warning hiss. "If you disobey me now, you can kiss your brother goodbye."**

**Gareki suddenly found himself surrounded. The Chameleon at his back side, and the bear in the front. "** _Damn it, I have to pull through on my own,_ **" he told himself. He rushed the bear again, doging the oncoming blow from the two-by-four. "What I wouldn't give for a ball ping hammer right now," he grumbled. Having successfully dodged the plank of wood, he landed a fist into the bear boy's stomach. The bear staggered from the blow, but quickly recuperated. Once more, Gareki was trapped in the arms of his opponent, as the Ursamimi swept him into a bone popping bear hug.**

**Gareki was effectively winded as the bear lifted him in the air, then slammed him down on the ground. Before he could even cough in his next breath of air, he felt the force of the wooden plank smash against him, followed by that of the metal bat.**

**"Ngh..." Natsuno sank to his knees. His whole body felt wrong. "Wh-what's happening to me?" He shivered as he felt his body changing. He could also sense everything Gareki was feeling. The bear and Chameleon weren't working like a hive mind, or as a pack, they were behaving like a mob. Natsuno flinched and shook his head as heard his brother yelp in pain. "Uro, that's not fighting! Something like this has never been allowed out there," Natsuno said. "Ah..." He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. His whole body burned. "He doesn't stand a chance like that."**

**Uro looked disappointed. "Fine," he huffed, "Get out there and save him. But remember, this all rests on your shoulders. You have to beat both of them, and win the next two rounds, or else I sign Gareki over to Ryuu."**

**"Don't worry about that," Natsuno said with a determined growl, forcing himself to stand and doing his best to ignore the frightening sensations that he was experiencing. His eyes changed as he spoke, looking more like those of a real wolf, than humanoid.**

**Uro raised an eyebrow, noticing that even the way Natsuno was standing seemed different. A smile slowly crossed the Cougar's face. "Sick'em, boy!" Uro ordered.**

**Natsuno nodded and quietly jumped over the wall, tackling the Chameleon first. Gareki quickly rolled away from the bear and pushed himself to his feet. He turned and took on a defensive stance. His breath was heavy, his body ached and covered in blood and bruises, but he was determined he wasn't going down this time. "You'll have to break every bone in my body before I throw in the towel tonight," he snarled. He knew that what lay on the line was more than whether or not he was signed over to Ryuu. Both their lives were at stake, thanks to Uro's little experiment.**

**"That can be arranged," the Ursamimi replied.**

**Natsuno had unarmed the Chameleon and pulled him away from the wall, rendering his camouflaging technique useless. Wrestling the lizard hybrid to the ground, he landed a punch to the Chameleon's nose, before pinning his arms and legs to the ground.**

**The Chameleon laughed as Natsuno had missed one vital appendage. The long slender lizard tail cracked across the ten year old's back like a whip, before wrapping itself tightly around his throat.**

**"Natsuno!" Gareki gasped. He attempted to rush past the hulking bear hybrid, only to find himself body slammed into the wall again.**

**By now, both their ears were ringing. Things were becoming desperate and dire. Unlike their first night, Uro sat back, feeling rather relaxed in watching the match unfold. True, their opponents' tactics were clumsy and spur of the moment, in fact these two were often much better fighters on their own. Perhaps it was because they weren't use to fighting on a team like Natsuno and Gareki were. Still, they were proving quite effective. However, over the last two years, Uro, as well as several of the spectators, had come to realize that this was the point in the match when things would often take the turn. It was always when the boys looked like they were about to loose, that they found a way to pull through.**

**"Ooh, I hope Palnedo gives the kill order," the Chameleon said with a smile as he scrambled to his feet, tightening his tail's grip around Natsuno's neck and lifting the wolf boy off the ground. "I've never watched Armel tear someone apart before," he said. "I bet your brother's bad arm will pop right off in the first try."**

**The bear grabbed hold of Gareki, snatching him by the left arm. "Shall I tear you apart first, or let you watch the life drain from your brother's face, while Drake chokes him?"**

**Uro shook his head. "Where do the others get these simple-minded idiots?" he mused to himself. "They fail to see the art behind this blood sport. It's no wonder my boys always prevail." He smiled. "STILL, this stupidity is exactly what the doctor ordered."**

**Armel twisted Gareki's arm behind his back. Just as Natsuno said, everyone always went for the cheap tricks. Gareki let out a shriek as he felt not only felt, but heard the bones in his arm begin to pop.**

**Natsuno snarled and caught hold of Drake's tail with both of his hands. Drake's eyes widened as he felt the wolfboy's neck growing thicker and furrier within the confines of his tail. "What in the world?" the Chameleon exclaimed.**

**"Damn," Gareki growled, "No!"**

**"What the hell's going on!?" Armel and Drake both exclaimed.**

**"Natsuno..." Gareki lamented. "Gods, I'd hoped this wouldn't happen. We've all just played right into their hands."**

**"What are you talking about?" Armel asked as the three combatants watched in abject horror as Natsuno's transformation took place.**

**"What's happening to him?" Drake asked, dropping Natsuno to the ground.**

**Coughing for air, Natsuno began to growl and snarl. His whole body's shape and size began to slowly morph and fur began to grow where skin once was. Claws grew where toenails and fingernails had been, clothes began to tatter as he grew in size. His fangs became sharper and longer. Gareki's eyes widened as he recognized the sounds his brother was making to be both of pain and fear. Surprised gasps echoed down from the rafters full of spectators. When all was said and done, standing before them was a full fledged wolf. The room fell deftly silent for a moment, followed by a sudden roar of excited cheers.**

**"Holy hell!" Drake exclaimed, "When did he learn to do that?"**

**Uro raised an eyebrow. "SOoo, Ryu and Palnedo neglected to mention this would happen, did they?" He laughed. "They just gave me an advantage. Armel and Drake have both been caught completely off guard."**

**Natsuno turned and snarled at the Chameleon. Drake backed against the wall, hoping to blend in and flee, but the wolf pounced him, biting the lizard's neck. He held the Chameleon in place until he stopped struggling and fell unconscious.**

**"N...Natsuno!" Gareki called out for to him. Natsuno dropped the Chameleon and spun around, still snarling. "Oh gods, Natsuno," Gareki mumbled worriedly.**

**"Hey, don't come any closer, or I really will break every bone in his body," Armel threatened.**

**The wolf snarled and ignored the warning, creeping closer. This form had no way of communicating in the common tongue, and even Gareki had trouble deciphering anything intelligible from him. At this point, Gareki wasn't even certain Natsuno recognized him.**

**Natsuno lunged at the Ursamimi, catching him at the throat and tackling him to the ground. Armel was forced to release his hold on Gareki, who quickly scrambled as far to the other side of the Ring as possible. He watched wide-eyed as his brother mauled Armel into submission. The bell rang and Uro came out onto the floor to subdue the wolf, while the unconscious fighters were rushed to the medical bay. He turned his attention to Gareki. "Can you still fight, boy?" he asked, "There's still two rounds left."**

**Gareki glared at the Cougar. This was the monster who had turned his beloved brother into this snarling beast. "I'm good to go," he answered determinedly.**

**"Good," Uro said, "because your next round starts now."**

**When the final round ended, Gareki and Natsuno had finished victoriously. Natsuno remained in wolf form, however. He had several injuries, but was still standing strong. Gareki on the other hand, was staggering. His ears were ringing, his vision blurred, cuts and bruises from head to toe. However, he could still stand, and was conscious.**

**Natsuno snarled and growled and tried to fight anyone who approached him when it was time for them to be lead from the Ring. He had to be subdued and carted back to the cell. Gareki refused to allow himself to be carried out, insisting he could still walk. They were cleaned up and locked back into their cell.**

**Mr. Muroi left the Arena, climbed into his car, pulling out his cell phone and dialing up a number. "It's me... We have a situation," he said.**

**"You boys did well," Uro praised. "Yoshie will be down with your meal soon, and Dr. Azana will be down to check on you shortly."**

**"You're leaving us in the same cell?" Gareki asked meekly.**

**"You boys did as I asked, and won all your matches," Uro said, "You're staying put. I thought you'd be happy about it?"**

**"That's not what I mean," Gareki said. "Natsuno hasn't changed back, yet. I'm not sure he can understand us."**

**"Worried he'll attack you?" Uro asked with a smile. "Then, I suggest you roll over and play dead for once. As long as he doesn't see you as a threat, you should be fine."**

**Gareki scrunched himself in a corner, staying as far away from Natsuno as possible. He stared wide eyed, and quietly whimpering at his brother in this form. He still couldn't make out any intelligible attempts to communicate. He found this form frightening. He couldn't tell if Natsuno saw him as friend or foe.**

**Natsuno slowly approached him. "Ah...?" Gareki closed his eyes. He blinked them back open, as he felt something warm on his lap. "Hm...?" He opened his eyes to see the wolf sitting on his lap, wagging it's tail at him. "N-Natsuno...?" He cautiously reached out and placed a hand on the wolf's head, just between the ears. He smiled, seeing the wolf let him do so. The wolf wagged its tail and pressed it's nose to Gareki's neck and gently licked a wound. Gareki laughed. "** **_That tickles,_ ** **" he yipped. Natsuno wagged his tail again, letting Gareki know he had nothing to be afraid of.**

**The wolf curled up next to him and nuzzled him. Gareki smiled and snuggled up to him, gently stroking a hand through the wolf's long thick fur. Taking comfort in each other's presence, the two soon fell asleep. Gareki slept through Yoshie bringing down their meal for the night. The green haired wolf girl smiled as she entered the cell. Gareki didn't stir, but Natsuno did. Being female, she knew Natsuno wouldn't attack her without undo cause. Natsuno watched her, giving a single warning growl, letting her know to stay away from Gareki. She smiled and sat the food on the table, placed a finger to her lips and left.**

**When Dr. Azana arrived, however, Natsuno became much more agressive. He snarled and growled, standing up, and towering defensively over his brother. "Calm down, Natsuno," Dr. Azana said.**

**Gareki rubbed his eyes as sat up. "** **_Natsuno, it's just Dr. Azana,_ ** **" he barked, gently petting the top of the wolf's head. "Doc, he hasn't changed back yet. How long will he stay like this?"**

**"I can't rightly say," Dr. Azana admitted. "His transformation was triggered because he saw you in danger. Perhaps when he's certain you're going to be alright, and he calms down, he'll change back." Dr. Azana approached the twins, cautiously. He reached out to Gareki, only to quickly jerk his hand back when Natsuno barked and snapped at him.**

**"** **_Natsuno, calm down, it's ok,_ ** **" Gareki yipped, trying to comfort his brother. "Dr. Azana's going to patch us up, like always." He sighed. "I can't tell if he understands anything I say. But, it's not just me. Something about this form is scaring him."**

**"I'm not surprised," Azana sighed. "This transformation was forced, after all, and you both had to suffer to trigger it. Can you keep him calm while I look him over?"**

**"I can try," Gareki nodded.**

**"Good boy," Dr. Azana said. "He may be afraid of loosing complete control and attacking you. But, I have a feeling you're the only one who's safe with him like this. Further transformations may only be triggered by seeing you in dire conditions."**

**"So, you're sure this isn't permanent?" Gareki asked.**

**"I'm sure of that much at least," Azana chuckled. The doctor checked them both over, tending to any and all wounds. He patted them both on the head and praised them for a job well done for the night before leaving the cell.**

**The twins ate their meal and went back to their bed of straw. Curled up with one another, they were soon back to sleep.**

Natsuno opened his eyes as he felt Gareki snuggle closer to him. He smiled as his brother nuzzled his shoulder and wagged his tail as he heard Gareki whisper, "I'm glad you're still with me."

Natsuno smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Where else would I be?" he whispered in return.

**_*~The Next Morning~*_ **

Natsuno and Gareki were woke up early by one of the house hold servants. She hadn't intended to wake them, but thought they were already up, as everyone else was already at the breakfast table.

"Breakfast?" Natsuno asked.  
"Hell," Gareki mumbled, "I'd forgotten that was even a thing."

They headed into the dining room. "Good morning, boys," Tokitatsu greeted them. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," the twins answered.

Tokitatsu smiled. "I suspected as much. Have a seat, Kanami will bring it out in a moment."

"You're sure it's alright for us to join you at the table?" Gareki asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yogi asked.  
"You ate with us at dinner, last night," Tohru added.

"We're just not use to this kind of thing," Natsuno said.

"You've still got some adjusting to do," Tokitatsu acknowledged.

"Yeah, about that," the twins said.  
"We've been discussing your offer," Gareki started. They shared a silent look, then nodded.  
"We've decided to accept your offer," Natsuno finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls:  
> Eleska: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133295707/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-1-of-4-Eleska  
> Yanari: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296133/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-2-of-4-Yanari  
> Jiki: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296550/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-3-of-4-Jiki  
> Kiichi: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296914/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-4-of-4-Kiichi  
> And remember, Chapters 2-5 are still open for Chapter Title suggestions!


	7. Reliving The Nightmare (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place the same night as Chapter 6, Yogi's dreams take us back 11 years ago to the day of the car wreck with his mother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I thought this chapter felt longer than the last one, but it's only 1,000 words shorter, lol. So, anyway, to give an idea of this story's time line; if we go by the Karneval Cannon, Gareki was 4 and Karoku was 7 when Rimhakka was destroyed. Using the Karneval Cannon time line for this story, and using the Karneval and Shiki Cannon ages, Gareki and Natsuno were 4 years old when Yogi, Miumarie, and their mother were in the car wreck, while Tohru was 7, and Yogi 10 (like in the Cannon). Natsuno and Gareki were 8 when Azusa and Yuuki were assassinated by Ryuu and Meiga, and Tohru and Yogi were 11 and 14 respectively. Yes, I actually checked the ages of the characters in their original stories for how they would reflect in this chapter; Natsuno & Gareki both 15, meaning they would be 4 when the flashbacks in this chapter take place, which is also what was perposed to have been Miumarie's age at the time. Tohru, 18, making him 7 in this chapter's events. Yogi, 21, making him 10 in these events-as per cannon. Hirato and Tsukitachi both 27, meaning as per cannon they were 16. Seishin and Toshio 32, meaning they were 21. Akari 33, making him 22, and Tokitatsu 36, meaning he was 25. I've got to admit, picturing all of them 10 years younger just makes them that much cuter. I couldn't find Ritsuko's age anywhere, but wasn't she in her early to mid 20's? Anyway, I'm using an OC for Yogi, Miumarie, & Tohru's mother, loosly based off the character design of Leona from my TroJin stories. DeathBringer13 and ChaleRi Reika, thanks again for your comments on the last chapter. Verwohnt and desertrat, thanks for the Kudos. Snowflake00, thanks for the follow! It sounds like I accomplished my goal of tugging hearstrings. Unfortunately, I'm not done with that mission yet. And the really sad thing is that I haven't written anything this emotional for my own OC characters stories... Yet. And once again, THANK YOU KARNEVAL FOR NOT BEING LIKE SHIKI AND ACTUALLY LISTING YOUR CHARACTER'S BLOOD TYPES! Tottally saved me on this chapter! Oh, and Furry/Nerd Points for whoever figures out what cartoon they're watching! And forgive my use of shortening their names to give cute nicknames, but if they've known each other for this long, I can only imagine these being apropriate, and yes, I realize that with both this story and Pyromancy I seem to have an issue where I'm trying to humanize Hirato... Not quite sure how I fell into that pattern. But, I'm guilty of doing it to Tokitatsu in this chapter, too. And can I just say, what is it with all these T names from both series? Tokitatsu, Tsukitachi, Tsukumo, Tohru, and Toshio... Let's just say I started getting confused in this chapter. Again, I'm using the last names from Shiki, not from Karneval. And Seishin's words to Toshio when he hears what Lea had said... Yeah, I woke up with those ringing in my ear the morning before writting them... Ironically with Sebastian from Black Butler of all people having been the one to whisper them into my ears... WTF?

**_ YOGI _ **

**_****ELEVEN YEARS AGO****_ **

  
**" _Yogi?_ " a soft feminine voice called out. " _Yogi, wake up, darling._ "**

**" _Hmn...?_ " the ten year old golden blond blinked his violet blue eyes open. " _Issit morning already?_ " he mumbled sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes.**

**A beautiful young golden blonde Nekomimi woman sat on the side of his bed. Her hair was waste-length, and curly, her eyes the same bright violet blue as his own. The way they framed her face, her curls almost looked like a Lion's mane. Her fur was a golden brown, and there was a small powder-puff-like tuft of fur at the tip of her tail. She wore a beautiful long white dress with blue sapphire plumbob shaped studs lined across the cleavage, and a gold belt around her waist. Her tail swished patiently and she purred as she waited for Yogi to gather his wits. " _Wake up, sleepy head,_ " she giggled, " _It's after six thirty, you've missed breakfast._ "**

**" _It's Saturday, we always sleep in on Saturday,_ " Yogi mewed groggily.**

**" _Normally, yes, but have you forgotten what we're doing today?_ " she asked, playfully poking his forehead.**

**Yogi's beautiful violet blue eyes opened wide. "That's right!" he exclaimed, sitting fully upright. " _A day in town with you and Miumarie! Tohru's really not going with us, today?_ "**

**" _No,_ " she answered, her tail gently swishing as she stood up, " _His friend Masao invited him to go on a fishing trip this afternoon, and then spend the night._ " She gave a gentle purr and kissed the boy on the center of his forehead. " _He's staying home, so he can get his things together._ " She headed for the door. " _Hurry and get dressed, Precious,_ " she purred, " _Miu's bouncing off the walls, ready to go. Maybe I can keep her distracted with the Saturday Morning Cartoons until you've finished breakfast, at least._ "**

**Yogi smiled. " _I'll be right there,_ " he replied, jumping out of bed.**

**Yogi ran to his closet and picked out a pair of black slacks, a white button up t-shirt, and a burgundy red jacket. It wasn't his usual attire for Saturdays around the house, it actually wasn't far off from his school uniform, but when going into town, the family was expected to dress nice, due to his father's position. He got dressed quickly and sat in front of the mirror. With his curls being short and naturally messy, he had some trouble dragging the comb through his hair, feeling it snag in a tangle or two every now and then. He gave a hiss of pain every time he yanked it loose. Getting his hair as perfect as he possibly could, he left the room and went to the breakfast table. He finished his breakfast in a timely manner and bounded his way into the living room where his mother and siblings were watching TV.**

**The four-year-old kitten sitting on the couch twitched her ears as Yogi entered the room. " _W'at kept ya, slowpoke?_ " she teased as she turned to greet her older brother.**

**Yogi smiled. Leave it to Miumarie to be as alert as ever. She wore a poufy little black dress with white lace around the hips and hymns, and a bright blue bow in the back of her hair, but otherwise, she was the spitting image of their mother, right down to the tuft of fur on her tail. As far as Yogi or Tohru could remember, their mother and sister were the only Nekomimi they had ever seen with such a feature.**

**"You knew he was going with you," Tohru said, not bothering to look away from the tv, "Why didn't you pounce on him to wake him up this morning, like you did me?"**

**"Because someone's a big tattle tail!" Miumarie hissed, sticking her tongue out at the seven year old honey blond.**

**" _Miu!_ " their mother scolded, " _What have I told you about sticking your tongue out at people, and calling names, young lady?_ "**

**Tohru and Yogi both stifled a giggle. Miumarie blinked as she suddenly felt a hand from both her brothers ruffling through her hair. Both of them sitting with their eyes glued to the TV. " _Quitit!_ " she mewed, swatting their hands away and swishing her tail irritably, " _Yer messin' up my bow._ "**

**Their mother sighed and scooped the younger kitten into her arms. " _Come here, sweet heart,_ " she purred. She reached into a purse and pulled out a hairbrush. Taking out Miumarie's bow, she brushed the girl's hair and fastened it back into place. She then fluffed out Miumarie's dress. " _There, all better,_ " she purred, nuzzling noses with the child. " _Yogi, are you ready?_ "**

**" _Just a moment, Mom,_ " Yogi said, curling up on the couch where Miumarie had been sitting. " _I wanna' see how T-Bone and Razor get out of this one, first._ " The girls rolled their eyes. " _Who're they fighting this time?_ "**

**" _That little gnome guy with the golden watch, of course. Who else can send them back to the time when Lions ruled the world?_ " Tohru replied.**

**" _Fine, I'll let you finish this one,_ " their mother agreed, " _But then we're leaving, alright?_ "**

**" _Yes, ma'am,_ " Yogi answered.**

**" _Why does Razor always get the girl?_ " the boys asked in unison as they watched the show.**

**Their mother giggled and gently patted them both on the head. " _Because it's not always having the most muscle that wins people over,_ " she advised them. The episode came to it's conclusion with the heroes back in their own time. " _I've got to admit, that one was actually rather well written. ... Alright, kittens, are we ready to go?_ "**

**" _Yes, ma'am!_ " Yogi and Miumarie answered. Miumarie jumped from her mother's lap, landing gracefully on her feet.**

**" _Alright, come on then,_ " their mother purred, standing up. She turned and patted Tohru on the top of the head, leaning over and kissing his forehead. " _Masao and his mother are coming to pick you up after lunch, right?_ "**

**" _Yes, ma'am,_ " Tohru answered with a nod.**

**" _Then you'll be gone when we get back,_ " she acknowledged, " _Alright, dear, have fun._ "**

**Tohru smiled and nodded. " _You, too!_ "**

**" _And behave yourself,_ " she added.**

**" _Yes, ma'am,_ " Tohru assured her.**

**"I call fr'nt seat!" Miumarie declared, running toward the garage.**

**"Miumarie! No running in the house, you know better," their mother called after her.**

**" _She's just excited,_ " Tokitatsu chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and purring in her ear. " _It's not everyday you have free time to take them out on the town._ "**

**She smiled and wrapped her hands around his and purred. Their tails entwined with each other as they embraced. She titled her head back and they shared a passionate kiss over her shoulder.**

**Yogi and Miumarie blinked at each other for a second. "Ew, mushy stuff!" they both teased.**

**Their parents laughed, but didn't break the embrace right away. "You won't be home when we get back, either will you?" she asked.**

**"Unfortunately, no," Tokitatsu lamented, "I've got that charity function I'm speaking at tonight."**

**" _Too bad,_ " she pouted, " _We could use a little quality time together, too._ "**

**Tokitatsu gave a soft chuckle. " _Wait up for me?_ "**

**She giggled and purred, nuzzling against his shoulder. " _Home by 11:30 tonight, right?_ "**

**" _Mnhm,_ " he replied, hugging her close.**

**"It's a date," she promised, giving him another kiss. "Good luck, have fun," she added, straightening his tie.**

**"I'd have even more fun if you could be there with me," he said sweetly.**

**She nuged her head in the direction of the kittens, "You won't be home before 11:30," she reminded him.**

**"Right," he nodded, giving her one last quick kiss. "You three have fun." He walked over to Yogi and Miumarie. "Yogi, you watch over your mother and sister for me today," he chuckled, ruffling a hand through the older kitten's hair. "And make sure you're a perfect gentleman."**

**Yogi smiled, beaming full of youthful pride. "Yes sir!" he mewed eagerly.**

**"And Miu," he knelt down and hugged the four-year old, kissing her cheek. "I want you to behave like a perfect little lady."**

**"Where'z'th'fun in that?" she pouted.**

**Tokitatsu chuckled. "Just like your mother," he teased, patting the top of her head.**

**"Excuse me!?" their mother exclaimed, a laugh in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips and switched her tail.**

**"Oh don't give me that, Lea," Tokitatsu laughed, "I remember how much of a wild child you were when we were in school. In fact, little Miss Debutante, your father told me you were so hard to control, his whole point in marrying you off was in hopes of getting you to settle down."**

**"Did he now?" Lea asked, crossing her arms. "Sounds like Daddy and I need to have a little chat." She smiled. She knew Tokitatsu was merely teasing her, but she also knew he was right. If she'd married anyone other than Tokitatsu, she probably would still be running around wild, partying big, getting caught up with guys who spiked her milk with catnip, and spending exorbitant amounts of cash for no reason other than having it there to blow. Other than her father, Tokitatsu was the only person who could ever 'tame' her with a mere look of disapproval. She began behaving much more responsibly after they were married, and even more so after Yogi was born. She kissed Tokitatsu's cheek and patted him on the shoulder. "We've really got to run now, dear, or it'll be time for lunch before we even reach the park."**

**"Alright," Tokitatsu, nodded. "Be careful, dear."**

**" _You know me,_ " Lea purred.**

**"That's what worries me," Tokitatsu prodded playfully.**

**"Miu, I'll let you sit in the front now, but I get it on the way home, alright?" Yogi bargained.**

**"Ok," Miumarie nodded.**

**It was a fun-filled day, in spite of all the attention they drew. Being the wife and children of one of the most influential senators in the country, there was no way they were going to get through the day unnoticed or unrecognized. Still, it was a day to themselves, with no bodyguards, a very rare occurrence, and Lea was determined to make the best of it.**

**Their first stop was a trip to the park and zoo. Their next stop was a local burger joint for lunch, one with a play place for the kids after their meal. After that, they went to see a movie and Lea made note to try and find a way to get Tohru over to see it while it was still in theaters later. Finally, they took a trip to the shopping mall. She let Yogi and Miumarie both pick two stores they wanted to visit. Yogi wanted to go the candy shop, Miumarie to the shoe store. The one store they both agreed on, however was the toy shop. Since that was the one they agreed on, Lea decided it would be their last stop, but that she also wanted to go to the book store and one of the many clothing stores.**

**On their way into the book store, Lea paused. "LEA!? Lea, is that you?" a voice rang out from behind one of the book shelves.**

**"HEY!" Lea purred, turning to see the speaker, a look of fondness and recognition in her eyes. "How are you?"**

**"I'm doing well," the woman she was speaking with replied.**

**"Oh, Zu-Zu. It's been years, dear, are the two of you doing alright?" Lea asked. "You know, if you two ever need anything..."**

**"Lea, no!" the woman refused, holding up her hands, "You and Tokitatsu have done more than enough for us. Right now, we just want to be left in peace."**

**Lea nodded, "I understand, Hon."**

**Zu-Zu carieened her head to take a peek at the two blonde kittens roaming around the children's book section. She smiled. "Is that Yogi? Oh, Lea, he's gotten so big. And Little Miumarie?" She giggled and shook her head. "They're beautiful, Lea. They both look just like you. I don't see Tohru, though?"**

**"He's spending the night with a friend," Lea answered, "What about your boys, are they with you?" She began looking around.**

**"No, I left them both home with their father today," the Zu-Zu answered.**

**"Awe, I would have loved to have met them," Lea pouted, "I don't think I've seen you since the day they were born."**

**"Well, they're at home today, but..." Zu-Zu reached into her purse and handed Lea a picture of herself, her husband, and her children.**

**"Oh, look at them," Lea purred, "Those cubs are precious. I see a lot of their father in them, very handsome. You must be so proud."**

**Zu-Zu giggled. "Beyond measure," she answered. "We're so glad they're going to grow up in a safe environment, too. We owe that to you and Tokitatsu. I tell you what, I have two more copies of that picture at home. Why don't you take that one with you and show it to Toki, I'm sure he'd love to see it."**

**Lea smiled. "I'm sure he would," she giggled. "Now, these are just the twins, right? You haven't had any more since then have you?"**

**"Oh goodness no!" Zu-Zu laughed. "These two have been handful enough for now. Maybe when they're a few years older, we might consider trying again."**

**"By then, they'll be spoiled rotten and won't want any younger brothers and sisters," Lea teased. "So, which one's which?"**

**"Momma!?" Miumarie called, running up to her with a book in tow.**

**"Miu, what have I told you about running indoors, and shouting?" Lea asked.**

**Miumarie slid to a stop, in front of her mother, wide-eyed. "Sorry," she said, "But look-it!" She held up the book she'd found. It was a story with the characters from one of her favorite TV shows.**

**Lea and Zu-Zu both giggled. "Do you want it?" Lea asked. Miumarie nodded, giving her mother a pleading, big-eyed look. "Alright, Princess," Lea laughed, patting the girl on the head. "I'll buy it for you. Come here, sweetie, I'd like you to meet an old childhood friend of mine and your father's. She's got a couple of boys who are the same age as you. Maybe we can arrange a play date sometime?"**

**Zu-Zu smiled. "That would be wonderful." She knelt down, folding her long black wings behind her back, and extended her hand to shake with Miumarie's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miumarie."**

**The girls stood and chatted for a few moments more, then said their goodbyes. Zu-Zu gathered her books and went to the counter. Lea and Miumarie went to find Yogi and finish their shopping.**

**Lea frowned as she and the kittens headed back toward the front. "Excuse me!?" she heard Zu-Zu exclaim. "Just what are you insinuating, Mr.!?"**

**"Ma'am, please, calm down," the Nekomimi behind the counter. "I... I didn't mean." He'd made a comment to his coworker which suggested she was hiding books in her purse or under her clothes.**

**"I hate to pull the racist card," Zu-Zu sighed, "But is it because of my Raven Wings, or my Wolf ears? Neither one is automatically a thief, you know! Do you accuse every Raccoon and Tanuki that comes in here, too?"**

**"Ma'am, I didn't..." the Nekomimi tried to deny.**

**"What's going on up here?" Lea asked, pushing her way to the front of the line.**

**"Lea," Zu-Zu sighed.**

**"Mrs. Muto?" the two cashiers gasped, when they recognized the Politian's wife.**

**Zu-Zu crossed her arms with a huff, glowering at the Nekomimi. Between the two women, the poor cashier suddenly found himself shaking in his boots, fearing for his life, as he could swear they both looked as though they had the intent to jump the counter and eat him on the spot. This was a practice that had died out hundreds of years ago, but was believed to still exist among some of the richer families who held on to the old ways.**

**"I was getting ready to pay," Zu-Zu started to explain, reaching into her purse and pulling out a book, clearly aged by several years. "When this cat saw the spine of this book in my purse. He began questioning if I'd presented everything. He went so far as suggesting he needed to frisk me."**

**"Did he now?" Lea hissed. She took the book from her friend and looked it over, with a quiet smile. She then returned her attention to the cashier. "Tell me, Sir," she held the book where he could see it. "What part of this book looks new enough to suggest she's trying to sneak it out of the store?"**

**"I... I didn't..." the cat stammered. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized.**

**"What do you suggest be done about this?" Lea asked, handing the book back to Zu-Zu.**

**"I just want to pay for my stuff and leave," Zu-Zu sighed, putting the book back into her purse. "I'll accept the apology, without dragging his manager into this."**

**Lea smiled and took the books she and the kittens were planning on purchasing. "I'll take care of the tab, Zu-Zu," she offered, "For old time's sake. ... And I WON'T take 'NO' for an answer." She turned her attention to the cashier. "And I hope you'll be more mindful of your accusations in the future?"**

**"Y...Yes, ma'am," the cashier nodded. "I'm sorry to have offended."**

**Everything settled, bought, and paid for, the two old friends said their goodbyes once more and headed their separate ways. Even though Lea was tired and ready to return home, now, she had promised the kittens they would visit the toy store first. She had bought a new outfit, new shoes, new books, and a small assortment of candy for all three of them. Even if Tohru wasn't with them, she'd felt the need to bring him back something. She'd even picked up a couple of books for Tokitatsu.**

**While in the toy shop, Lea found a video game that caught her eye. She smiled, remembering Tohru had shown interest in the game when he'd seen the commercial for it a while back. Miumarie picked out a stuffed teddy bear, and Yogi a stuffed yellow cat doll of the title character from the show "Konichiwa Nyanperowna". They made their final purchases and headed back to the car. Yogi took the front passenger seat, while Miumarie took the back seat on the driver's side. By now, it was late in the afternoon and getting dark. Tokitatsu was already on his way to his Charity event and Tohru and Masao most likely on their way back from the fishing hole.**

**On the way home, Lea began to notice something was wrong with the way the car was handling. She attempted to slow down, but the breaks weren't responding. She did her best to remain calm, so as not to frighten the children. Suddenly, she felt the stearing wheel lock up. "Uh-oh," she muttered.**

**" _Momma?_ " Yogi asked, " _Is something wrong?_ " He'd noticed she seemed nervous for a while now, but this was the first verbal confirmation he'd gotten of it.**

**Lea tried to reassure the boy, reaching across to pat him on the head. " _I think it may be time to take the car for a tune up,_ " she giggled nervously, "She's not handling so smooth."**

**Lea tried once more to regain control of the vehicle, but to no avail. Everything tried to lock. She began to feel more panicked as they drew closer to a hairpin curve. "Kids... Brace yourselves," she said as calmly as possible, "I don't think we're going to make this turn."**

**She hoped for the best, the car would run off the road and the rough, grassy terrain would slow them down enough for her to make the car come to a complete stop, and everyone would be alright. But, she was prepared for the worst, silently praying to the gods that if nothing else, her kittens would be alright.**

**Yogi closed his eyes as the car slingshotted itself off the road. He kept them closed as the car bounced and jostled. Unfortunately, the terrain was rougher than Lea anticipated and a large rock caused the car to flip and roll down a hill until it slammed into a tree.**

****

**_****MEANWHILE****_**

**Tokitatsu's limo pulled up to the door of the venue. As the valette opened the door and he stepped out, the Senator was met by a young reporter. She had the ears and tail of a mouse. Her eyes were pink and her hair and fur a dark chocolately brown. "And, just arriving, is guest speaker Senator Tokitatsu Muto," she announced, "Senator Muto, are you alone tonight?"**

**Toktiatsu smiled at the mouse girl. "I'm afraid so, Miss Isosa," he replied, "I realize everyone expected the Misses and the children to join me on such an important evening, but it was to her understanding this event would last until well past the kittens' bedtimes." He chuckled with a wink.**

**The evening started out perfectly. Tokitatsu was an excellent schmoozer. He moved throughout the venue, chatting with everyone, enjoying the food and drinks provided, and even flirting with one or two of the ladies, just to watch them swoone. He and Lea were eternally faithful, but they both agreed a little flirting every now and then never hurt anything, so long as nothing else came of it. It stroked the young Senator's ego to watch the girls who knew they could never touch him swoone the way they did.**

**Hirato entered the room, quietly. He stood back and listened as Tokitatsu gave the final words of his speech. The young Blood Hound stood stiffly against the wall, his hands tucked in his pockets, his dark violet eyes full of conflict. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, knowing he had to be the one to deliver the news to his brother. The audience began to clap, and the young officer made his way toward the podium.**

**"Ah, Hirato," Tokitatsu greeted his younger half brother cheerfully, "I didn't realize you were attending this function tonight. How did I miss you?"**

**"I only just arrived," Hirato answered flatly.**

**Tokitatsu paused for a moment and blinked. He instantly knew something was bothering the dark haired Canine. "What's wrong?" the Senator asked.**

**"Tokitatsu, I think you might want to sit down," Hirato said with a sigh. "There's been an accident." Hirato hated delivering this kind of news. He hated it even more so that it was his own family.**

**Tokitatsu pointed to a room where he knew he and Hirato could be alone. He sat in a chair while Hirato shut and locked the door. "What's happened?" Tokitatsu asked, almost breathlessly.**

**"Lea and the kittens are on their way to the hospital at this very moment," Hirato said sternly, his eyes focused on the floor. "The car ran off the road and rolled down a cliff. There are no witnesses to the time it happened, but some passersby saw the wreckage and made the emergency call. They didn't realize who was in the vehicle until after they went down to check for passengers."**

**"A-are they ok?" Tokitatsu asked. Hirato lowered his head and bit his lower lip. "DAMN IT, HIRATO! ARE THEY ALRIGHT!?" the older brother leapt to his feet.**

**"Miu... They believe she died on impact," Hirato forced himself to inform him. "It's small comfort, but at least she didn't suffer." Tokitatsu let out a heart breaking gasp, as he clenched his hands around his heart. The young senator felt sick to his stomach, and as though his heart could leap from his chest if it dared another beat. "Lea and Yogi are both still unconscious, but alive," Hirato added, "Though, they're both in critical condition. It's uncertain if either of them will make it."**

**" _What hospital?_ " Tokitatsu hissed, his voice full of pained grief.**

**"They're being transported straight to Sotoba Clinic now. As soon as Chief Ryuuoshi learned who the passengers were, he ordered that be where they were taken. Akari and Ozaki are already making preparations for their arrival."**

**"I'm going," Toktitasu huffed, rushing for the door.**

**"Wait!" Hirato caught hold of his brother's elbow. "I'll drive you," he insisted. The siblings left the room, only to be met by the event's coordinators.**

**"Senator Muto, is everything alright?" the lady asked.  
"It's not like you to raise your voice," the gentleman added.**

**Tokitatsu blanched for a moment, realizing that he'd been loud enough for people outside to hear him. "I... I'm sincerely sorry for that outburst," he apologized. "I'm afraid I must take my leave early, however." He didn't want to draw attention. This had the chance to become a complete fiasco if the media caught wind of it.**

**"Officer Hirato?" the lady turned her eyes on the Blood Hound, almost accusingly.**

**"I'm afraid there's an emergency," Hirato stated. "Senator Muto has to report to Sotoba Clinic post haste."**

**"Lea and the kittens," Tokitatsu said, before anyone could inquire further.**

**"Oh dear," the lady and gentleman both said.  
"By all means," the lady said.  
"We wouldn't want to keep you from them," the gentleman exuded. "Let us know if you need anything. We'll excuse your absence, should it go noticed."**

**"Thank you," Tokitatsu and Hirato both said graciously.**

**Isosa and her partner Murano watched the pair walk out. "They're leaving together?" Isosa squeaked.**

**"I smell a story," Murano said catching hold of her wrist.**

**" _Tell me the truth, Hirato?_ " Tokitatsu insisted as they climbed into the officer's police cruiser, " _Do they suspect foul play?_ "**

**"We don't know for certain, yet," Hirato admitted. "Getting Lea and Yogi to the hospital was our first priority. We're going to search every inch of what's left of the vehicle for tampering, though." Hirato sighed. "Look, Toki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, I'm sorry it even happened."  
 **  
Tokitatsu sighed and placed his hand on the Blood Hound's shoulder. "If anyone had to tell me, Hirato, I'm glad it was you," he said. The siblings shared a solemn smile between themselves. They both knew the other was more grief stricken than they were showing outwardly, and that the fog on their glasses was the tears they were fighting to hold back. "What about Tohru?" Tokitatsu finally asked, "Where is he right now?"****

****"Still at his friend's," Hirato stated calmly, "I sent Tsukitatchi to fetch him and bring him to the hospital."** **

****"It's a shame to ruin his sleepover, but it's better to tell him now, than let him find out tomorrow," Tokitatsu said remorsefully.** **

********

**_****MEANWHILE****_**

**Yogi let out a moan as his violet blue eyes slowly slid open. "** _Wh...What's happening?_ **" he thought. "** _Where am I?_ **" His vision was initially blurry and his ears ringing, all background was currently muffled and void of anything he could make sense of. Sudden panic hit him as he realized he couldn't move and the first thing he saw was a solid white tiled ceiling, when the last thing he remembered was being jostled around in the front of his mother's sports car. "** _Why can't I move? _ **"**__

__**"Doctor!?" Nurse Ritsuko's voice rang out in startled panic. "He's waking up, we need to sedate him."** _ _

__**"No time!" Akari hissed. "If we stop long enough to sedate him now, we may loose him completely. I WON'T have two children lying in my morgue tonight if I can help it, damn it!"** _ _

__**"Wha...?" Yogi finally regained enough control of himself to squirm and speak. "What's happening?" the ten year old mewled in abject terror.** _ _

__**"Yogi... Yogi, calm down," Ritsuko tried to coax him. "Dr. Akari's just trying to help."** _ _

__**Frightened innocent eyes settled on the soft spoken bunnygirl. "Nurse Ritsu..." he said quietly, "Everything hurts."** _ _

__**Ritsuko stroked a gentle hand through Yogi's blood stained golden locks. A gash on his head had received stitches just moments before he regained consciousness. "Shh... I know sweetie," she said, trying her best to comfort the kitten, "Just relax. We're going to make it all better," she promised.** _ _

__**"What happened?" Yogi asked.** _ _

__**"Shh..." Ritsuko cooed. "Don't talk right now. We'll explain everything later, alright?" Yogi gave a quiet nod.** _ _

__**Just as the Nurse had coaxed the boy into quiet comfort, he saw the size of the shard of glass Dr. Akari was trying to remove from his side, among several other sever lacerations and a other injuries that had happened to his body in the down hill tumble. Fear over took him and he began to scream and cry, making the doctors glad they had him strapped to the bed. "I told you we should sedate him!" Ritsuko scolded, trying to hold the boy still.** _ _

__**"No time," Akari replied again, much more remorsefully this time than the first. He wanted to sedate the child, but was worried the time it would take to prepare the sedative and let the boy go back to sleep would delay precious time he could use to save him, and after such a shock, they would loose further time calming him down. If they sedated him or gave him anesthetics in this panicked state, they risked heart failure. Yogi's constant yowling wasn't making it easier on anyone. Akari stopped long enough to push a towel into the child's mouth. "Calm down," he said sternly, "I know it hurts, but I'm trying to help you. Bite down on this if it gets too unbearable. Nurse Ritsuko, hold him down to the best of your abilities, please."** _ _

__**"Yes, Doctor," Ritsuko said with a quiet nod, tears in her eyes. She returned to petting the frightened kitten and whispering words of comfort into his ears. She held his hand and told him to squeeze it if he needed to whenever it hurt.** _ _

__**Yogi spent the rest of the surgery with tear soaked eyes, his every whimper, sob, scream, and mewl muffled by the towel. Akari reluctantly admitted to himself this whole procedure would be easier had his partner Dr. Ozaki were assisting him. But the other doctor was currently in emergency surgery with the boy's mother and couldn't be spared.** _ _

__**"** _Gods, please don't let Tokitatsu get here in the middle of all of this,_ **" Dr. Akari thought to himself. While the Senator would understand Akari did what he had to, when it was explained to him. He might not take it in stride as well if he walked in and actually saw it, however.** _ _

__**Hirato and Tokiatasu arrived at the hospital first. With both head nurses in the surgery rooms, the receptionist was the first to meet them. She lead them to the waiting room and buzzed in to both doctors that he had arrived. Yogi became slightly more animate when hearing his father had arrived.** _ _

__**"Stay still," Akari ordered. "You're only prolonging this."** _ _

__**Tokitatsu and Hirato both sat in the waiting room, for what felt like an eternity. The receptionist had turned on the TV for them, but they ignored the made for TV movie that was being aired. The background noise was welcome, however, while the two of them sat quietly, nervously twiddling their thumbs under their chins. The staff checked in on them periodically. Those who knew the two were related found it uncanny how much they shared and displayed the same mannerisms while they sat waiting. The others barely noticed, simply thinking it was touching that Officer Hirato seemed so concerned for the Senator's family.** _ _

__**"Dad?" Tohru's voice broke the silence between them as he timidly entered the waiting room.** _ _

__**"Tohru," Tokitatsu gave the boy a weak smile as he stood and went to hug the child.** _ _

__**"What's wrong?" the kitten asked, his big honey brown eyes looking up full of worry. "Officer Tsukitachi said there was an accident?"** _ _

__**Tokitatsu scooped the seven year old into his arms and stood up, hugging him tight, gently pressing his face to the child's shoulder as he stifled a sob. The Senator was uncertain how to tell the boy that his sister wouldn't be coming home and that his mother and brother were hanging in the balance. "Your mother's car ran off the road. Dr. Akari and Dr. Ozaki are doing everything they can," he said quietly. He looked up at the red headed Kitsune who had quietly slipped inside the room. "Thank you for bringing him, Tsukitatchi," he said.** _ _

__**The seventeen year old officer smiled and nodded. "No trouble at all, Tokitatsu, Sir," he replied. Both being seventeen, Hirato and and Tokitatsu were among the youngest officers on the force, yet they somehow managed to run circles around some of the more seasoned officers.** _ _

__**Tokitatsu sat back down, letting Tohru sit in his lap. Having at least one of his children safely in his arms made him relax a bit, feeling a little more at peace. Tohru could sense how distraught his father really was, however. The honey blonde nuzzled his father's neck and quietly curled up in his lap. Somber was the best way to describe the mood of the entire room.** _ _

__**Tsukitachi plopped down next to his partner and gently rubbed between the Blood Hound's stiff shoulders. Hirato's position hadn't changed since he first sat down. He hadn't even reacted to Tsukitachi and Tohru entering the room, until he felt the red head's hand gently press against his back. Closing his eyes, Hirato slouched a little and dropped his guard. "You alright, big guy?" Tsukitachi whispered.** _ _

__**"It's the waiting that's killing me," Hirato answered. "Chief Ryuuoshi's ordered us to stay away from the wreckage."** _ _

__**"He what?" Tsukitachi yipped.** _ _

__**"Why?" Tokitatsu asked.** _ _

__**"We don't exactly openly admit our relation to each other, unless someone comes out and asks us," Hirato stated, turning his dark violet eyes to his brother, "But the Chief IS aware of it. He's worried I'm 'too close to this one' to do my job properly. He doesn't want any of the evidence to be compromised, should anyone else discover it. We're assigned to you and the family for now. I'm worried about Lea and Yogi, but I sort of wish I could be out there, finding out what happened."** _ _

__**Tohru blinked, looking over his shoulder as he picked up on his uncle's wording. He'd noticed Miumarie had been left out. "So...? Miu's ok?" he asked hopefully, looking up to his father.** _ _

__**Tokitatsu, Tsukitachi, and Hirato froze, their ears slightly twitching in knee jerk reaction. Tokitatsu closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, sweetheart," the Senator said sadly, as he gently patted the top of the kitten's head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. Miumarie didn't make it."** _ _

__**"Y-You mean she's...?" Tohru stammered. Tokitatsu closed his eyes and nodded.** _ _

__**"No..." Tohru mewled, throwing his arms around his father's neck.** _ _

__**Tokitatsu wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tight. He ignored the fact that his shirt collar was becoming soaked with the child's tears. He only held the boy tighter, as his own eyes became more and more lacrymorse.** _ _

__**Hirato buried his face in his hands. The sound of Tohru's sobs were heartbreaking and even the manliest of men couldn't help but be moved by them. Tsukitachi's ears drooped. He'd been Hirato's friend since childhood, they enrolled in the academy to become the officers they now were together. They had even moved in together as roommates. Disconnecting from most of his own family, he'd been accepted by Tokitatsu and the others as part of their own. Seeing them in this state disheartened him.** _ _

__**The Kitsune, keeping his right hand on Hirato's shoulder, gently wrapped his left hand around one of the Blood Hound's hands. Hirato jerked and looked up at him. Black furred ears drooped as they were met with a soft, but solemn smile from the red head. "C'mon, Partner, let's give them a moment alone," Tsukitachi suggested, nudging his head first toward Tokitatsu and Tohru, then toward the door. Hirato gave a weak smile in return and quietly nodded, allowing himself to be lead out into the hall. Tsukitatchi knew the brothers too well. Tokitatsu wouldn't let the tears he was holding back fall in front of others, and neither would Hirato. He lead the Blood Hound to the closest restroom and after making certain they were both alone, hung up the 'closed for maintenance' sign. He lead Hirato into the stall furthest from the door and locked it. " _You sure you're alright?_ " he asked again.** _ _

__**" _I don't like sitting around on my hands, not being able to do anything,_ " Hirato said, crossing his arms. " _I hate to think 'Foul Play' is a possibility, but Tokitasu may have been onto something when he suggested it. Lea knows how to handle fast cars, she use to sneak out of her house to drive drag races on the weekends when she was fourteen._ "** _ _

__**Tsukitatchi frowned and crossed his arms. " _That's not what's really bothering you,_ " he refuted swishing his long fluffy red tails. " _Or at least that's not ALL that's bothering you. C'mon, Hiro, you want to make this all about 'business', that's fine for the public eye, but don't lie to me. We're all torn up about this._ "** _ _

__**Hirato glanced away. " _I hate that Tokitatsu and Tohru are even having to deal with this,_ " he admitted, trembling slightly. " _I hate to even think what Yogi and Lea are going through,_ " he further admitted. " _And what happened to Miu..._ " He trailed off.** _ _

__**Tsukitachi heaved a sigh. " _You feel guilty that it's bothering you as much as it is, when it's your brother's family, right?_ " the Kitsune asked, pegging the nail on the head. The indication of this being the flinch he recieved in reply from his partner. With a sigh, the red head wrapped his arms around the darker haired male. " _It's ok, Hiro,_ " he whispered, " _Let it all out._ "** _ _

__**Hours passed, before either of the doctors entered the waiting room. By this time, Tsukitachi and Hirato had rejoined Tokitatsu and Tohru, the later having cried himself to sleep some time ago. Toshio Ozaki was the first to enter the room. "Lea's awake," he announced. "Toki, if you want to go see her, I'll allow it. She made it through the surgery, but I can't promise she's in the clear just yet. I suggest Tohru stay here."** _ _

__**Tokitatsu nodded, "Thank you, Toshi," he said standing up, still cradling the sleeping kitten in his arms.** _ _

__**Hirato stood up and moved over to his brother. "Tsuki and I will stay with Tohru while you're in there with her," he offered with a soft smile. "Go to your wife, she needs you."** _ _

__**Tokitatsu smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Hirato," he said, ruffling a hand through his younger brother's hair before leaving the room.** _ _

__**Tokitatsu quietly entered the ICU room and approached the bed. " _Lea?_ " he whispered as he sat on the side of the bed.** _ _

__**Lea opened her eyes. Quietly smiling, she reached out and took his hand in hers. She was calm and quiet for a moment. " _Tokitatsu,_ " she finally whispered weakly, " _How long have you been here, darling?_ "** _ _

__**Tokitatsu gently ran his thumb in a circular motion over her thumb knuckle as they held hands. He smiled softly at her. "I left the banquet as soon as I heard," he admitted.** _ _

__**"I'm sorry, Toki. I ruined your evening, didn't I?" she asked.** _ _

__**Tokitatsu smiled at her. "It's alright. They understood why I had to leave. Though," he teased, "This is the most creative way you've ever gone about demanding my undivided attention."** _ _

__**"Oh stop it," she said with a weak laugh.** _ _

__**"Lea, what happened?" he asked, with a heavy breath, "Dearest, you're always in control behind the wheel."** _ _

__**Lea shook her head. "The breaks and the steering wheel both locked up," she said, "I don't know what happened, that car was in perfect condition. It had been working properly until we left the mall."** _ _

__**"There wasn't anyone following you today, was there? Nothing unusual happened at the mall did it?" Tokitatsu asked, more curious than suspicious.** _ _

__**"No, not that I'm aware o..." Lea started. "No one followed me, but Zu-Zu was in the book store."** _ _

__**"She...?" Tokitatsu started.** _ _

__**Lea squeezed his hand, cutting him short. "Toki, what about the kittens?" she asked, realizing he seemed to be dancing around the subject.** _ _

__**"Tohru's in the waiting room with Tsukitachi and Hirato," Tokitatsu said.** _ _

__**" _Tokitatsu, I've been awake for at least ten minutes,_ " she hissed, " _and no one's told me any news of Yogi and Miu. Where are my babies!_ "** _ _

__**"I haven't been able to see either of them yet," Tokitatsu answered, his ears and tail drooping with the sorrow in his voice, his eyes adverting from her face. Lea blinked as she felt her husband's hand tighten around hers. "Akari's still in the surgery room with Yogi. They weren't sure if either of you were going to make it."** _ _

__**"And Miumarie?" she asked, her own ears drooping. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. Her intuition told her she already knew the answer.** _ _

__**"She..." Tokitatsu sniffed. "She didn't make it, Lea. She was gone before anyone got there."** _ _

__**"No..." Lea sobbed, "Oh gods, why?"** _ _

__**Tokitatsu hugged her tight. His own barriers finally broke down as he held his wife in his arms. Ever since he'd first met her, he'd known her to be the strong, independent sort. Now, for the first time ever, he was seeing her as something fragile. He felt her shivering in his arms, his shirt becoming soaked in her tears as she buried her face into his chest. He could feel her nails digging into the sleeves of his white button up. The tubes and wires from the hospital machines didn't help matters in painting this picture. He hugged her tighter and failed to stifle the sob that escaped his throat..** _ _

____

**_****IN THE WAITING ROOM****_**

**Tsukitachi smiled fondly at the dark haired Blood Hound sitting next to him. It was now 1:30 am, and having finally given in to his own exhaustion, Hirato was curled up in the chair, with Tohru asleep on his lap, and his head resting on the red haired Kitsune's right shoulder. Hirato and Tokitatsu loved to play the tough guy in the public eye. But this was the side of Hirato he'd become used to seeing behind closed doors. He gave a soft chuckle as he reached up with his free hand and scritched behind Hirato's left ear. "** _He'd freak if anyone walked in and saw him like this,_ **" he thought.**

**Hirato and Tohru were both shaken awake by the sound of Hirato's phone ringing. Hirato jumped awake, his dark violet eyes quickly scanning the room. " _Idiot! Why'd you let me fall asleep like that?_ " he growled groggily, and hopping he wasn't blushing as much as he thought he was.**

**Tsukitachi gave a soft chuckle. " _You were too cute to wake up,_ " the Kitsune yipped with a playful wink.**

**"Tsk, whatever," Hirato grumbled, setting Tohru down in the free chair to his right. He rose to his feet and pulled the phone from his pocket. "It's the chief."**

**"Go ahead and take it, Hiro," Tsukitachi said, "I'll stay with Tohru."**

**Hirato nodded and stepped out into the hallway. Tohru sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. " _Where is everybody?_ " he mewed.**

**Tsukitachi smiled at the honey blonde Nekomimi and reached across to gently pat him on the top of his head. "It's ok, Tohru," he assured the boy, "Uncle Hirato's got to take a phone call, and your father's checking in with the doctors on your mother."**

**This perked the kitten up a little. Large innocent honey brown eyes turned to the Kitsune hopefully. "Is she awake? Is she ok?" he asked, leaning over the arms of the chair.**

**Tsukitachi smiled and nodded. "She's awake," he said.**

**Tohru's hands clenched around the arm of the chair and he rested his chin on top of them, excitedly swishing his tail. "Will they let me see her?" he asked.**

**"Not right now, I don't think," Tsukitachi answered, "Maybe tomorrow." Tohru smiled and gave a nod to this reply, it was better than nothing.**

**Hirato pushed the door open and signaled for Tsukitachi. Tsukitachi rose, motioning for Tohru to stay put, then approached the door. Hirato spoke in whispers and Basic Canine. The only part Tohru could pick up on from where he was sitting was, " _I have to talk to Tokitatsu. Stay with the boy and keep your eyes open._ "**

**Tsukitachi nodded. " _He's in good hands,_ " he promised.**

**Tokitatsu had stayed with Lea until she fell asleep again. Now, he sat, holding her hand in his. He brushed a golden strand of hair out of her face and pressed his lips against her forehead. " _I love you,_ " he purred in a hushed whisper.**

**Dr. Toshio Ozaki knocked at the door and entered the room. "Toki," the doctor started.**

**"I told her about Miu," Tokitatsu interrupted.**

**Toshio sighed and scratched the back of his head. "That's your call to make, Buddy," he conceded. He'd been conflicted with trying to decide whether or not to tell her. While it was her right to know, he wasn't sure if she could take the heartbreak in her current state. He also felt it was better for Tokitatsu to be in the room when she found out. He walked over and clasped a gentle, comforting hand on the Senator's shoulders. "Akari and I are going to do all we can for them," he promised.**

**Tokitatsu nodded. "I know," he acknowledged. "Any word on Yogi, yet?"**

**"He's finally stable, but sleeping. He had several broken bones and severe lacerations. He'll be kept in ICU for some time," Toshio informed him.**

**The pair flinched when another knock came at the door. "Who's there?" they asked in unison.**

**Hirato entered the room. " _Tokitatsu, we need to talk,_ " he huffed.**

**Tokitatsu rose, with a raised eyebrow. Hirato looked on edge, as though he were ready to snap at the first person to so much as pass a sideways glance. " _Hirato, what's wrong?_ " he asked, approaching his younger brother.**

**"I just got off the phone with Chief Ryuuoshi," Hirato said. "You were right! Closer inspection of the engine revealed signs of tampering," he barked, "The break lines, and power steering lines were cut in a way to ensure they would give out during use. They're certain there's no way it was natural wear and tear."**

**"Damn it all!" Toktitasu hissed, clenching his fists and casting his eyes to the floor.**

**" _I guess that means this whole place goes on lockdown, and Yogi and Lea get moved to the Foxhole,_ " Toshio said.**

**"No, the Chief doesn't want either of them moved from ICU. As soon as Murano gets a whiff of what's happened, he and the other Media Hounds will be all over this situation. Whoever was behind this won't have the room to breath without risking giving themselves away," Hirato stated.**

**Tokitatsu turned his eyes upward, toward Lea and let out a heartbroken sigh. "I want to see Miu's body," he said.**

**Both of the Canines flinched. "Tokitatsu?" Hirato started.**

**"Now? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toshio asked.**

**"Now," Tokitatsu hissed.**

**Toshio sighed. "Alright, follow me," he agreed. "Hirato, walk with us. Let's keep any conversation about what's going on in Basic Canine, rather than the Common Tongue."**

**The brothers nodded and followed the doctor. " _So, what's Ryuuoshi planning?_ " Tokitatsu asked.**

**" _He's gathering his best people to investigate. He figures between the force and the news crawling all over this we'll either find the scum who did it, or they'll crawl into hiding for a while. On the off chance they're crazy enough to make another move, however, Tsuki and I are to stay with you and the family,_ " Hirato explained.**

**" _Oh, I'm sure you'll just love that,_ " Toshio mumbled sarcastically.**

**" _No one asked for comments from the peanut gallery,_ " Hirato growled. He closed his eyes, adjusted his glasses, and sighed. " _Toki, they're going to do everything they can to find this person. Chief Ryuuoshi wants a list of everywhere Lea and the kittens went, so we can start compiling a list of witnesses to interrogate. He's even authorized Tsukitachi and me to question Lea and Yogi, with yours and the doctors' permission of course. He thinks they may be more willing to speak with someone they already know._ "**

**" _Do they have any clues to go on?_ " Tokitatsu asked.**

**" _Not yet, but the chief assured me he'll keep us posted on every new development,_ " Hirato assured him.**

**Tokitatsu sighed and nodded. " _I suppose that will have to suffice,_ " he agreed.**

**Toshio stopped outside the door to the morgue and unlocked it. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked, speaking in the common tongue.**

**"No," Tokitatsu admitted, "But I can't avoid it forever." Toshio nodded as he opened the door. He lead the Senator into the room and unlocked one of the drawers on the wall.**

**Hirato and Tokitatsu both shuddered, wrapping their arms around themselves. The metal sound of the bed inside the compartment on the wall being slid outside was a loud screech that bothered both their ears, and the room was kept cold and dark enough they could see their breath. " _Morbid reminder that we're not eternally immortal,_ " Hirato yipped under his breath, tucking his tail between his legs.**

**Toshio turned on the lights and slowly removed the blanket covering Miumarie's body. The doctor stifled the remorseful sigh that hitched in his throat as he saw her. Toshio had been the one to deliver Miumarie and Tohru both, while Akari had delivered Yogi. But it had been Akari who admitted the child's body into the morgue. This was the first time Toshio had seen her. "Alright, Tokitatsu," he said.**

**The Senator approached the slab and knelt beside it. Her body had been mangled and twisted when the paramedics had gotten there. But now, as she lay on the stretcher, she looked perfectly at peace. Her features had not been marred beyond recognition.**

**Miumarie was no different from her brothers, lively and innocent, a ray of sunshine in the lives of all she smiled at. It hurt to see her light gone from the world so soon. Hirato and Toshio both stood quietly, with their ears and tails drooped in respect. Tokitatsu's stomach turned at the sight of his four year old daughter's body laying before him. Burying his face in his hands, he choked back the sob that tried to escape him, and fought back the bile he felt forming in his stomach.**

**Hirato stepped up and placed a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Toki..." he whispered sorrowfully.**

**"I'm sorry," Tokitatsu said, "I'll be alright. Can you two... Can you give me a moment, please?" he asked.**

**Hirato and Toshio shared a silent look, then nodded. "Alright," Hirato said.**

**"We'll be out in the hall if you need us," Toshio stated.**

**Tokitatsu waited until they were both outside and he heard the door click behind them. He hugged his daughter's body tight and began to sob. " _Those bastards,_ " he hissed. Had his opponants targeted him, he would have taken it in stride, but to come after his wife and children, he saw this as an act of war. Sorrow and grief were beginning to turn to cold bitter rage.**

**"Tsk..." Toshio clicked his tongue, pushing his hand in his pocket and rooting around in search for something.**

**"Doctor?" Hirato asked.**

**"I need a smoke," Toshio answered. He waited a while, giving Tokitatsu his time to grieve, before knocking on the door.**

**Tokitatsu heard the knock and did his best to compose himself; drying his eyes, straightening his hair and glasses. He pressed one last loving kiss on Miumarie's forehead. " _Don't worry, Princess,_ " he promised in a low whispered meow, " _Daddy will find the monsters responsible for this atrocity and make them pay dearly for it._ " He rose and went to the door. "Alright," he said, "I'm done. Thank you."**

**Toshio nodded and patted him on the back. "Why don't you take Tohru home, so you can get some rest?" he suggested. "I'll call you if there's any further development."**

**"No," Tokitatsu refused, "I'd rather stay. Hirato, do you mind taking Tohru back to your place?"**

**"I have strict orders to stay at your side," Hirato sighed, "But if you don't mind Tsuki watching him for the night...?"**

**Tokitatsu shook his head. "That'll be fine. I'd rather the boy have a bed for the night, than one of those chairs in the waiting room. It might be safer to take him somewhere out of the public eye, too."**

**Hirato nodded. "I'll ask him, then."**

**They returned to the waiting room. Toshio stayed behind, laying the blanket back over Miumarie. He slid her back inside the compartment, locked it back, cut the lights, and locked the door behind him. He then pushed his hand back into his pocket and made an immediate B-Line for the staff's designated smoking area out back.**

**"Tsukitachi, come here," Hirato beckoned from the door, with a crooked finger.**

**Tsukitachi looked up from the game of Cat's Cradle he'd been playing to keep Tohru entertained. He smiled at his partner and gave a quiet nod, before handing the blue thread of yarn to the Kitten. "What's up, Hirato?" he asked, when he reached the door.**

**"Do you mind taking Tohru back to our place for a while? Let him get some rest, something to eat... A bath if he needs it. Bring him back later in the afternoon," Hirato requested.**

**"No problem, Partner," Tsukitachi agreed, "But what about you?"**

**"Tokitatsu refuses to leave," Hirato stated, "I can't say I blame him. But, I'm glued to his side until this all blows over."**

**" _So, I'm stuck with babysitting duty?_ " Tsukitachi yipped, " _Where's their bodyguard in all of this?_ "**

**" _Out of town on a four week vacation, with no way of contacting him,_ " Hirato snarled, " _I thought you said it was no problem._ "**

**" _Alright, calm down, big guy,_ " Tsukitachi said, holding his hands up defensively. " _You know I'll do anything for you guys, I was just curious. You going to be alright?_ "**

**Hirato sighed. "We'll be fine, Tsuki," he assured the Kitsune. He found it hard to be as frustrated with the red head as he wanted to be. He knew Tsukitachi was merely trying to help. Slipping closer to the Kitsune, he gently caught Tsukitachi's wrist and used his tail to hide the action. "I'll be fine, alright? I can't deny this is painful for all of us. ..." Tsukitachi tried not to blush as he felt Hirato's finger trace a circle over his knuckles. " _You be careful, alright?_ "**

**Tsukitachi smiled and nodded. " _Don't worry about me, Hiro,_ " he assured the Blood Hound, gently squeezing Hirato's hand. "I'll take care of Tohru," he promised. He turned and went back to Tohru. "Hey, Buddy." He leaned down, his hands on his knees and smiled at the Kitten. "How'd you like to come back home with me for a bit? I'll cook us up some salmon patties and we can play some video games, maybe get in a little cat nap?"**

**Tohru's eyes locked on the Kitsune, his tail giving one slow swish at the mention of a 'nap'. "Naps are for babies," he said. "But, the rest sounds good." He turned his eyes to Tokitatsu. "Dad, is it ok?" he asked.**

**The others stifled a laugh or faked a cough. "Yes, son, it's alright," he said. "In fact, Uncle Hirato and I asked Officer Tsukitachi to take you with him." Tokitatsu scooped the Kitten up in his arms and hugged him. "I want you to mind him, while you're there, alright?"**

**Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yes sir," he answered.**

**"That's my boy," Tokitatsu said, ruffling Tohru's hair. "Thank you, Tsukitachi," he said as he handed the Kitten over to the Kitsune.**

**"Don't mention it, Tokitatsu," Tsukitachi said, "I'm more than happy to help." He tickled under Tohru's chin. "And it's not the first time I've baby sat the Kittens before. Tohru's in good hands."**

**Hirato clasped his hand firmly on Tokitatsu's shoulder as the door closed behind Tsukitachi and Tohru. "Relax, Tokitatsu," he consoled his brother, "Tsuki will take care of Tohru as if his life depended on it... Because it does."**

**"You say that, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it if it came to that," Tokitatsu called Hirato out. "Don't think I haven't noticed there's more to the two of you than you let on."**

**"Do you disapprove?" Hirato asked, tucking his hands in his pockets and legitimately looking surprised that his brother had figured them out.**

**"That's your call, not mine," Tokitatsu said, "I'm glad it's at least someone the rest of the family knows. Someone we know can be trusted. It only figures that you chose someone who's a beta, though. You're too much of an alpha to give up control to someone else. Just make certain none of your superiors ever find out. It sounds like Ryuuoshi's already riding you for your ties to me."**

**Hirato frowned and crossed his arms. "Hmph, while I'm glad to know you won't be meddling in my affairs on the matter, I had almost hoped you held some grudge against it. The last time I did anything to get under your skin was when I told you Tsukitachi and I were joining the force in the first place."**

**Tokitatsu stifled a laugh. "Now is not the time to be trying to get under my skin, Hirato," he said in a low warning tone. "As your older brother, like it or not, I care about you. If you and Tsukitachi are happy together, it's not for me to get in your way. And I disliked the idea of you two joining the force because of the dangers involved with the job, and the stress I was worried it'd put on you and Tsukitachi." He smiled when he saw the Blood Hound flinch. "Oh come off it, Hirato, I've known about the two of you since you were both ten, and never cared. All that aside, I have to admit, I'm proud of you both for what you've accomplished since you made that decision. All I ask is that you both be careful, and take care of each other." He sighed as he leaned back in the chair, pressing his fingertips together under his chin. "And gods, I hope you two never find yourself in this predicament."**

**"** _Curse my Canine instinct of loyalty,_ **" Hirato scolded himself mentally as he took in the sight of his brother's lamentations. He placed a hand on Tokitatsu's shoulder again. "Hey, Toki, it's going to be alright. Akari and Toshio are doing everything they can. I'm sorry about Miu, but we can't give up on Lea and Yogi."**

**Tokitatsu gave a quiet, solemn nod. "Yes, of course, you're right," he conceded.**

**_****MEANWHILE****_**

**Toshio stood, leaning against the railing, quietly watching the stars in what was left of the night's sky. He blinked in surprise as a pale hand slipped over his shoulder, pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and snuffed it out on the railing next to him. " _That's hazardous to your health, you know,_ " a familiar voice chided him, " _Being a physician, I assumed you knew that by now._ "**

**" _I'm twenty-one years old,_ " Toshio huffed, pushing his hand back into his pocket and pulling out another cigarette, " _I've survived several things 'HAZARDOUS' to my health, including a war, and short of a bullet to the heart, I've still got another tewnty-five-hundred thousand years or better left to live._ " He light the new cigarette and took a long drag off of it. " _When did you get here, Seishin?_ "**

**"I only just arrived," Seishin answered, crossing his arms. "I came as soon as I heard the news." He coughed and waved a hand in front of his face as Toshio turned to face him, blowing out the smoke. " _How many of those have you had?_ "**

**" _Geeze, what are you, my mother? My wife?_ " Toshio asked.**

**" _Eh, you wish,_ " Seishin sighed in reply.**

**"This is my second... Since you snuffed out my first," Toshio exposited.**

**Seishin gave a soft smile, and leaned against the railing, resting his hand on his head. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Toshi, are you alright?" he asked.**

**" _I just left the morgue,_ " Toshio answered. " _Had to show Miumarie's body to Tokitatsu._ "**

**The silver haired fox gave a remorseful sigh and reached over to scritch behind Toshio's left ear. Toshio's tail wagged in response. " _I'm sorry, you need that cigarette,_ " the Silver Kitsune said. " _Take all the time you need. I'll keep you company._ "**

**_****HOURS LATER, AROUND 1PM****_**

  
**Tsukitachi and Tohru entered the waiting room. Tohru looked fully rested, while Tsukitachi appeared completely wiped out. "Kid's got some energy," he said as he plopped down next to Hirato.**

**Hirato chuckled. "Don't tell me HE was too much for you?" the Blood Hound teased, scritching behind the Red Fox's right ear.**

**"Let's just say it took me forever to get him to go to sleep, and then I didn't get any of my own," the Kitsune said, leaning his head on Hirato's shoulder.**

**Hirato gave a soft chuckle. "Get some rest, then, you've earned it." Hirato's ears twitched and he blinked, turning his attention away from the Kitsune, to the small person who had just hopped into his lap. "Well hello there." He smiled and rubbed the top of Tohru's head.**

**"Uncle Hirato, where's Dad?" Tohru asked.**

**"He stepped out to get something to eat, and insisted I stay put. He's worried if I follow him around too much, it'll attract unwanted attention," Hirato answered. "Akari says he's already chased Murano and Isosa away from the front steps last night. They tailed us out of the Charity event and straight here. At least they didn't come inside." Hirato ruffled Tohru's hair with his right hand and scritched behind Tsukitachi's ear with his left. "What about you two, have you eaten yet?" he asked.**

**"I stopped off at McRissun's and bought us a couple of burgers," Tsukitachi answered with a yawn. Hirato smiled.**

**The door swung open and Tokitatsu, Seishin, and Toshio all entered the room. Sieshin stifled a laugh when he saw his younger brother resting his head on the Blood Hound's shoulder. He found the scene rather adorable.**

**"Dad!" Tohru bounded off Hirato's lap and ran to hug his father.**

**"Hey, Sport, did you enjoy spending the night with Officer Tsukitachi?" Tokitatsu asked.**

**"Uh-huh!" Tohru nodded.**

**Seishin smiled, finding the urge to tease the younger Kitsune rather irresistible. "I didn't realize Tsuki was responsible enough to watch over children," he said with a smile, placing his hands on his hips and leaning down over the dozing Red Fox.**

**"He'll wind up surprising you every now and then," Hirato chuckled.**

**Tsukitachi's ears twitched and he blinked his eyes open. "Are you talking about me...?" he moaned, tiredly. His eyes opened wide and he let out a startled gasp as he realized just how close to his face his older brother was standing. Blushing, he sat up straight. "Sei!? When did you get here?"**

**Seishin put a balled fist to his mouth and wrapped his other arm around himself as he took a laughing step backwards. "I arrived shortly after you and Tohru left last night," the older Kitsune answered. "Mother asked me how long it's been since the last time I spoke with you. She worries, you know."**

**"Yeah, I know," Tsukitachi sighed, resting his chin on his hand, "Tell her I'm fine, but I just can't go back after that argument I had with Father."**

**Seishin sighed. "I'll let her know. Though, I envy you." He ruffled a gentle pale hand through Tsukitachi's red hair. "Between the two of us, you were the one brave enough to set out and follow your own path, rather than the one he wanted you to take. You don't have to go back if you don't want to, but call her at least?"**

**"Yeah, I'll try," Tsukitachi nodded, tiredly.**

**"You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?" Seishin deduced.**

**"Didn't sleep at all," Tsukitachi and Hirato both replied, eliciting another laugh from the pair's older brothers.**

**Tokitatsu sat down and passed around the food he'd picked up for everyone. "Tohru, Tsukitachi, I've got something for both of you, too, if you're hungry?"**

**"Already had McRissun's," Tohru answered.**

**"We'll just save it for later, then," Tokitatsu chuckled.**

**An hour later, the door swung open and Dr. Akari entered the room. "Akari, is Yogi finally awake?" Toshio asked.**

**"No," Akari answered with a huff. "Toshio, Tokitatsu, we need to talk. ... NOW!"**

**The pair quickly rose to their feet and followed Akari out of the room. "What's wrong?" Tsukitachi asked, clear concern in his eyes.**

**Akari swallowed. He knew he was about to invoke all sorts of wrath upon himself from the Senator. "Yogi's no longer stable. It's delayed, but his body's rejecting the blood transfusions we gave him. I believe he may have even lost more than I originally thought he had. I'm afraid I don't have enough Type B blood on hand to give him a second transfusion," the pink haired Nekomimi explained.**

**"Are you saying there's nothing we can do to save him?" Toshio asked.**

**"Not without a blood donor. Unfortunately... Lea's the only person with the same blood type that would be an effective one," Akari explained.**

**"Absolutely not!" Tokitatsu refused, "She's still in a weakened state as it is. I'm not a doctor, but even I realize it could kill her."**

**"Unfortunately, you're both right," Toshio admitted. "Damn."**

**"As her husband, and considering her current state, I can't ask her to do it without your permission," Akari said, looking to Tokitatsu.**

**"I won't allow it," Tokitatsu denied, "Why can't you use my blood? I AM his biological father, after all."**

**"Because, you're not Blood Type B," both doctors stated.  
"If it where Tohru or Miumarie, we could do it," Toshio said.  
"They're both Blood Type AB, like Hirato," Akari concluded. "You're Blood Type A. Yogi and Lea are both Type B. She's the only one who can do it. He's you biological son, sure, but his alleles just didn't pick up your blood type. It's unfortunate, but it does happen."**

**Tokitatsu heaved a heartbroken, exasperated sigh. Just when he thought, just when he hoped his wife and son were in the clear, he now found himself bearing such news, having to make such a decision. "How soon does he need this transfusion?" he asked, his ears drooping.**

**"STAT?" Toshio asked.  
"STAT," Akari nodded. "Ritsuko is trying to stabilize him now, but if we don't get a transfusion that his body won't reject within the next three hours, we could loose him by nightfall."**

**"I just can't," Tokitatsu said. He was torn. "You're asking me to choose between my wife, and my son."**

**"Look, Tokitatsu," Akari sighed, "I know it's a tough decision, and I can't force you one way or another. I'm sorry, I really wish there was another option."**

**"There's a possibility that it could kill her, yes," Toshio stated, "But Lea's tough enough she has a chance of making a recovery, even if she does this. However, if you refuse, and we loose that boy, I don't want to be in the same room with you when you tell that heartbroken woman in there that she's not only lost her youngest, but her oldest as well, just because you refused to let us ask her to do this. If we don't do this, you'll loose Yogi for sure. If we do, there's a chance they'll both be alright."**

**Akari froze dead in his tracks. Mouth agape, he stared at his associate for a moment in utter silence. Presently, he blinked and slowly shook his head. "And people say I have poor bedside manner," the pink haired doctor stated, crossing his arms.**

**Tokitatsu's nails dug into the wall. If the heartbreak of loosing two of her children didn't outright kill her, she'd never speak to him again, but there was a chance she could still pull through if they performed the proceedure. "Fine... You can ask her," he sighed. "I won't risk loosing them both. But, before that... Is she awake?"**

**Akari nodded. "I checked in on her right before I was called to Yogi's room. She's awake."**

**"Tohru wanted to see her last night. At least let him have that chance, just in case," Tokitatsu requested.**

**The two doctors exchanged looks, then nodded. "Fair enough," they agreed.**

**Tohru was given his chance to visit with Lea for a few minutes, then lead back to the waiting room. Tokitatsu and the doctors then explained to her Yogi's condition. Lea didn't hesitate in giving her answer. YES. The doctors gave the couple some time alone, while they moved Yogi into the emergency surgery room, and prepped him for the procedure.**

**" _Toki..._ " Lea said, clasping her hands around his. " _I'm sorry. If... If I don't make it._ "**

**Tokitatsu shook his head, " _Lea don't talk like that._ "**

**" _No, Tokitatsu, listen,_ " Lea insisted, " _It's important. IF I don't make it through this, promise me...? Promise me you'll take care of the Kittens? That you won't blame Yogi?_ " Tokitatsu nodded. " _And the stuff I bought for them at the mall... If any of it survived, make sure it gets to them to remember me by? I want Miu buried in the new outfit, and with the Teddy Bear I bought her. Her brothers can pick one of her toys each to keep and remember her by, and everything else of hers goes to charity... Unless by some miracle of the gods your brother and Tokitatsu end up birthing a little girl within the next few hours._ "**

**Tokitatsu coughed back a tear soaked laugh. Even in the midst of all of this, Lea had enough wit about her to make one last joke. " _I promise,_ " he assured her, rolling his thumb gently over her knuckles. " _Gods, Lea, I'm sorry you're going through all of this._ " He reached out and stroked her cheek. Lea smiled sweetly at him, both their eyes full of tears. She reached up and gently clasped her free hand around the hand that stroked her cheek, the other hand staying tightly entwined with his.**

**" _I love you,_ " they both said in unison. Tokitatsu leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, for one last kiss, which they both held for as long as they could until the need to breath forced them to pull apart.**

**There was a knock at the door and Toshio entered the room. "We're ready," the doctor announced.**

**Lea was wheeled into the operating room. She choked back a sob when she saw Yogi. She could see the stitches in his head, and the casts on his left arm and right leg. She had no idea how many other injuries the blanket and hospital gown were hiding underneath. "Oh, my poor baby," she sobbed. "Toshio, this really will save him, won't it?"**

**"We certainly hope so, Lea," Toshio answered solemnly, "It's the only option we have."**

**"Lea, do you wish to be sedated for this procedure?" Akari asked as he began to ready the tubes. "It won't have any adverse effect on Yogi either way, but it's your decision."**

**Lea nodded. "Yes, if there's no adverse effects, Akari, then please. I'd rather not lay here staring at the ceiling the whole time."**

**Tokitatsu sat in the waiting room, cradling Tohru in his arms. Seishin sat on one side of him, while Hirato sat on the other, both holding a comforting hand on the Senator's shoulders. The TV had been switched off the moment Tokitatsu entered the room and told them what was happening. The room was deathly quiet. Hours passed, before Akari and Toshio both entered the room.**

**"It's done," Toshio said.  
"They're both weak, but stable for the moment," Akari informed them.  
"They're both still asleep, and safely back in their rooms," Toshio assured them.  
"We'll have them on twenty-four-hour surveillance," Akari added.  
"All we can do now is wait, and watch their progress," Toshio concluded. "We'll let you know when they're awake."**

**"I see," Tokitatsu nodded, "Thank you both."**

**The doctors left the waiting room to return to their patients. They stopped just short of the front door, finding Murano and Isosa standing outside. "Damned Media Hounds," Akari hissed, "They're back."**

**"I don't know what's worse," Toshio said, "The fact that they're wanting a news story, or that Ryuuoshi actually wants the publicity to try and flush out the culprit."**

**"Should we tell Tokitatsu they're here, then?" Akari asked.**

**"Not yet," Toshio said. "They can stand out there for a while. Tokitatsu and the others can use the side and back entrances if they need to leave."**

**Murano stood in front of the entrance, microphone in hand, smiling at the camera, which Isosa was holding. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, his long, fluffy black Canine tail slightly wagged. His gray eyes were full of determination. "I'm standing outside of Sotoba Medical Clinic, where we're still awaiting word for the status of Senator Mutou's family. Senator Tokitatsu Mutou was attending last night's Annual Charity Ball, when he made an early departure after his speech, accompanied by Officer Hirato. When questioned, the Banquette holders stated he was called away due to a family emergency. Our sources state that Mrs. Muto and two of her children were involved in a life threatening incident, when her car stopped responding. They were admitted to the hospital in critical condition. It is believed one of the children was Dead On Arrival. There has yet to be any word on the status of the mother or the other child and their recovery."**

**"On second thought, it might be best if Tokitatsu never sees the light of day again," Akari sighed.**

**"I'll handle this," Toshio grumbled, "I need another smoke, anyway."**

**Akari chuckled. After the way his cohort had handled Tokitatsu earlier, he didn't want to stick around to see what sort of moral lecture Murano was about to get an ear full. "Go get 'em, Killer," the pink Nekomimi said. "I'm going to go ahead and start my afternoon rounds."**

**_****9 PM****_**

**Akari entered the waiting room. "Yogi's awake and stable enough for visitors," he announced. "Tokitatsu, Hirato, and Tohru only right now, though."**

**They followed him to Yogi's room. They all fell silent, mouths slightly agape when they saw him in the casts and slings. Yogi's violet blue eyes widened when he saw the pink haired doctor and he let out a scream of fright. Akari sighed and cast his eyes to the floor. He couldn't blame the child for such a reaction.**

**"Yogi?" Tokitatsu and Tohru both called out to him in concern and surprise.**

**Tokitatsu went to the bed side and took Yogi's right hand in his own. "Yogi, calm down," he coaxed, gently stroking a hand through the child's golden blonde locks. "Whatever's the matter son?"**

**Yogi's eyes filled with tears. "Dr. Akari," he mewled frightenedly. "Don't let him come any closer!"**

**"Yogi?" Tokitatsu inquired, curiously miffed.**

**"Gods, Akari," Hirato piped in, "I mean, I know you're pretty damned scary and all, but... What the hell'd you do to the poor kid?"**

**Akari dug his nails into the door behind him, his back pressed firmly against it, ears drooped, eyes to the floor, and tail gone limp. "He... He woke up during the initial surgical procedure," the doctor admitted, "And I proceeded without sedatives or anesthetics."**

**"YOU WHAT!?" Tokitatsu and Hirato both exclaimed furiously. Akari flinched. He knew their ire was every bit as justified as Yogi's fear.**

**"I was afraid I'd loose him if I stopped," Akari defended, forcing himself to look up at the Senator and the Officer. "It might not make it right to have done it, but we would have had to take the time to restablize him, calm him down, then sedate him and administer the anesthetics, and then wait for them to take effect. That was time I couldn't afford, and at his age, in the condition he was brought to me, his heart could have reacted adversely if I administered it without taking that time. The boy may never forgive me for it, but I did what I had to do in order to perform my job and save his life."**

**Tohru jumped up on the bedside. Giving a soft, quiet mew, he hugged his older brother. All other conversation stopped as their attention returned to the two blonde Nekomimi Kittens. The boys spoke in Feline to one another, with several mews and purrs. Seeing his younger brother significantly helped Yogi relax.**

**" _Tohru, is it true?_ " Yogi mewled, " _Is Miu...?_ " Tohru hung his head and gave a solemn, quiet nod. Yogi choked out a sob. " _And Mom?_ "**

**" _Asleep,_ " Tohru answered.**

**There was a quiet knock at the door. Akari turned and opened it to find Toshio standing there. The look on the Canine doctor's face was a tell tale sign that things had gone from bad to worse. "Tokitatsu, I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Toshio stated. "If you gentlemen would join me out in the hallway, you might want to give the Kittens some time to visit alone."**

**"Tohru, Yogi," Tokitatsu addressed them both, "We'll be out in the hallway for a moment, alright?"**

**"Yes, Sir," the boys answered unanimously.**

**"Tokitatsu, I'm sorry," Toshio said, "I don't know any other way to put this. Lea's gone."**

**"G-" the word hung in the Senator's throat.  
"Gone?" Akari and Hirato both parroted.**

**Toshio gave a nod. "She flat lined about ten minutes ago. I sent Ritsuko to find you, while I did everything I could to try and revive her. You were already on your way over here to see Yogi. I'm sorry."**

**Hirato gently clasped a hand on his brother's back. "Toki...?"**

**Tokitatsu staggered. The news hit him like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes and shook his head. For a moment, he forgot to breath. "I-I'll be alright," he said, weakly.**

**"Liar," the other three called him out. They all knew better, and so did he.**

**"You did all you could, right?" Tokitatsu asked, his eyes locking down on Toshio.**

**"I did," Toshio nodded.**

**"I see, thank you, Doctor," Tokitatsu said meekly. "If gentlemen will excuse me, I need some time alone with my boys."**

**"Take all the time you need," the others agreed.**

**Tokitatsu returned to the room. Saddling up on the side of the bed, he broke the news to Yogi and Tohru, the best he could.**

**Akari returned to his office, locking himself away with his paper work. Though, he couldn't stay focused on any of it.**

**Hirato returned to the waiting room. His drooped ears and tail, boxed shoulders, and downcast eyes told the two Kitsune brothers that something was amiss. "Hirato?" Seishin asked.**

**"Hiro, what's wrong?" Tsukitachi asked, slipping up next to Hirato's side.**

**"Lea didn't make it," he informed them somberly.**

**"Oh gods," Tsukitachi gasped.**

**"Where are Tokitatsu and Tohru?" Seishin asked.**

**"Still with Yogi," Hirato answered.**

**"And the doctors?" Tsukitachi asked, noticing neither one had followed Hirato back.**

**"If I know Toshio, he's outside smoking again," Seishin sighed, walking out of the room.**

**"Akari's probably burying himself in paperwork," Seishin and Hirato both stated.**

**Tsukitachi stayed in the waiting room with Hirato. Meanwhile, Seishin went to look for Toshio. Just as he expected, he found the hound out back, with a lit cigarette in his hand. " _I really do wish you'd find a better way of dealing with things,_ " the Silver Kitsune sighed.**

**" _I don't need the lecture right now, Sei,_ And if you're looking to give priestly council, you'd be better to go to Tokitatsu and the boys, not me."**

**" _I'll speak with them in due time,_ " Seishin said, leaning over the railing and brushing up against Toshio. " _They need some time to themselves first. You're the one who was with her when she took her dying breath, Toshi. You want to talk about it?_ " He rested his head on Toshio's shoulder and all but purred as he did so. Seishin had been the hound's closest, best friend and confident for years.**

**" _Just between the two of us,_ " Toshio sighed, " _She didn't want to live, Sei._ "**

**" _Huh?_ " Seishin blinked up at Toshio curiously.**

**" _Her last words before she went under, 'It doesn't matter if I live or die. If I don't survive this, I'll be with Miu, and still be able to live on through Yogi. I'd rather two of my children outlive me, than bury all but one.' I think she knew she wasn't going to make it,_ " Toshio exposited.**

**" _Praise to the Powerful, Release the Sorrow, Fear Not Yesterday, Live for the Here and Now, For there's no promise for Tomorrow,_ " Seishin said with a quiet sigh.**

**"Huh?" Toshio asked.**

**"A saying my father always likes to quote at times like this," Seishin replied. "I think you're right, Toshio. She knew she wasn't going to make it, so she gave the boy a fighting chance."**

**"I don't think it would have mattered," Toshio said, staring off into the distance as he leaned against the railing, "if I had spent those ten minutes trying to revive her, or ten hours. She had no will to continue living anymore."**

**"You did all you could, Toshio," Seishin consoled, gently wrapping his arms around the brown haired doctor. "Don't blame yourself." His tails swished gently as he spoke. "We'll all miss her, but no one's going to blame you."**

**_****A WEEK LATER****_**

**The wake and funeral were held for Lea and Miumarie on the same day. Murano and Isosa were on the scene for the funeral, but had granted privacy for the wake.**

**The eulogies were given by High Priest Muroi, Seishin and Tsukitachi's father. It made Tsukitachi uncomfortable to be so close to the old man, but they both knew this was a time to put their own personal differences aside.**

**Tohru hung close to Tokitatsu as they watched both caskets being lowered into the grave. " _It's not fair,_ " the kitten mewled, wiping a tear from his eye, " _Yogi should be here too._ "**

**Tokitatsu released a sigh of lamentation. " _He's not ready to leave the hospital, and we couldn't wait any longer,_ " he said regrettably. " _I'll bring him here when he's ready,_ " he added the promise.**

**Hirato placed a gentle hand on both of their shoulders as the diggers began to fill the graves. "Come on, you, two," he said softly, "We're expected back at the temple for the reception."**

**The pair gave a solemn nod and followed Hirato and Tsukitachi back to the limo. "Excuse me, Senator Tokitatsu!" Murano barked.**

**"Back off," Tsukitachi said, getting between the reporter and the two Nekomimi as they climbed into the vehicle.**

**"Officer Tsukitachi, is it true that authorities suspect this incident was a result of fowl play?" Murano questioned.**

**Chief Ryuuoshi's plan was working, but at an unfortunate cost. Reporters from every station in a two hours' radius had been following their every step since the deaths were announced. "That information is classified," Tsukitachi answered, "Forensics are still looking into the matter."**

**"Officer Hirato, do you have any comment on the situation?" Murano asked, realizing the Kitsune was becoming edgy with him.**

**The Blood Hound turned a cold dead stare toward the reporter and quietly adjusted his glasses. "You want my opinion on the matter?" he asked calmly. His demeanor was so poker faced that Murano felt a chill run down his spine. "The Senator has just buried his wife and daughter," he pointed out, "and two young boys are going to bed tonight without their mother to tuck them in." He pushed the door to the car shut, "And frankly, I find it sickening how many of you reporters are more interested in the media glory than what's going on with those involved. Yes, we do suspect foul play, but the culprit is still lurking around somewhere. Rather than trying to get a statement from the grieving family, maybe you can find something better to do with your time."**

**Hirato and Tsukitachi both climbed into the front of the limo, Hirato at the wheel. Hirato shifted the vehicle into gear and drove away, leaving Murano standing speechless.**

**"Hey, Partner, are you ok?" Tsukitachi asked.**

**"Yeah," Hirato said with a quiet nod. "Tokitasu... I'm really sorry you're dealing with all this. I honestly wish Chief Ryuuoshi had never wanted the press involved in this."**

**Tokitatsu shook his head and gently stroked a hand through Tohru's hair. "I can't say I care for it, but it's not the first time I've had news hounds barking at my heals during a time of great duress, and I'm sure it won't be the last. I have bigger issues to worry about than their inane yapping."**

**_****LATER THAT AFTERNOON****_**

**"I don't know who she is!" Yogi snapped. "I'd never seen that woman before in my life."**

**"But, this picture was found in your mother's purse?" Isosa asked.**

**"We ran into her in the book shop that day," Yogi said. "Mom acted like she knew her, but that's all I know. I didn't stop to talk, but Mom introduced her to Miumarie. Why are you asking me?"**

**"Indeed, why are you asking him?" a voice broke from behind the female reporter.**

**Yogi let out a frightened squeek and quickly hid behind the pillow. "Dr. Akari?" Isosa rose to her feet.**

**"I don't remember giving permission to interview my patient, Ms. Isosa," Akari said sternly, "And I'm pretty sure I heard Officer Hirato tell your partner you should find something better to do with your time than chase after statements from the grieving family. I hate to admit it, but this is one instance where I agree with the little mutt."**

**"Dr. Akari, the public has been asking about the well being of the oldest boy for days now. Why has his status been kept secrete?" Isosa asked.**

**"As you can see, the boy is still in recovery. The fact that he's alive is all the public needs to know until either he's able to leave, or until we discover what really happened that day, which ever happens first. However, your coming in here to harass him won't help with his recovery, considering this has all been a very traumatic experience for him," Akari scolded her. "Now, what are you questioning him about?" Isosa held up the picture. Akari's mouth dropped open for a moment, then he snatched the photo away from the mousey reporter. She couldn't help noticing he turned pale as he looked at it. "Where did you get this?" he asked.**

**"I have my sources," Isosa stated, "But I understand it was found in Mrs. Mutou's purse amongst the wreckage. Who are the people in the picture, doctor? There aren't many wolf and raven cross breeds these days. Maybe a thousand, tops?"**

**"Just some old friends of the family, from back when Senator Mutou and the Misses were still in school," Akari said, "This photo is inconsequential to what's happening, I can assure you." He glanced toward the still cowering Nekomimi Kitten. "Yogi, do you know when your mother got this picture?" Yogi replied with only another frightened squeak. "YOGI?" Akari hissed.**

**"The lady was in the book store at the mall. She gave Mom the picture to show Dad. That's all I know," Yogi replied, his voice full of fear.**

**"Why is he reacting to you like that?" Isosa asked, "Aren't you his normal phsycian?"**

**"As I said, he's suffering from trauma," Akari stated. "He's always been a little nervous about coming in for check ups to begin with. This whole ordeal has only mad things worse, and other than family, Dr. Ozaki and I are not allowing visitors. Please leave." Isosa sighed and nodded, walking out the door. Akari closed his eyes and gave a sigh. "Alright, Yogi, it's time to change your bandages, would you come out of hiding, please?"**

**"NO!" Yogi refused. "Just let me go home already!"**

**Akari sighed and reached behind the pillow, catching Yogi by the collar of his hospital gown and pulling him out from behind the pillow. "Don't make me regret removing the slings. At least with those, I didn't have to worry about you fighting me," the pink haired doctor said. He sat the boy on the edge of the bed. "Now, unless you'd rather have me strap you to that bed, or put you to sleep, I suggest you sit still."**

**"Y...Yes, Sir," Yogi replied timidly."**

**_****TWO MONTHS LATER****_**

**"I see, thank you, we're on our way," Tokitatsu said as he hung up the phone. He walked to Tohru's bedroom and poked his head in the door. The seven year old was sitting in the floor, tunnel visioned on the video game he was playing. Just as Lea had hoped, the clothes, toys, and books she had bought the children had all survived the wreck. Unfortunately, the candy had been ruined as several shards of glass had made their way into the bags. Tohru had been playing the game nonstop since it had been given to him. Toktitatsu sighed. The Kittens were usually energetic, and while they did enjoy watching TV and playing video games, they also had a tendency to spend a lot of time outside. He had trouble getting Tohru to put the controller down long enough to even eat, let alone go outside or to visit friends. "Tohru, turn that game off, and put on a change of clothes, Son. We're heading out."**

**"I don't wanna'," Tohru pouted, "Shaking his head."**

**"Tohru, it's going to ruin your eyes," Tokitatsu said.**

**"So?" Tohru replied.**

**Tokitatsu sighed. "Come on, Kiddo," he said, entering the room and placing a gentle hand on top of Tohru's head.**

**Tohru sighed and shut off his game, pouting the whole time. He stayed sitting on the floor, hands clutching his ankles, his back and tail stiff, the tip of his tail twitching irritably. "I'm bored and lonely, Dad," he finally said, "When's Yogi gonna' come home?"**

**Tokitatsu gave a soft chuckle and scratched at the base of Tohru's ear. "We're leaving to go get him now," he said, "That's why I told you to turn the game off."**

**"Really?" Tohru asked leaping to his feet, "Why didn't you just say so?" He ran to the closet and quickly changed clothes, coming back to his father's side. "Let's go," he said eagerly. Tokitatsu smiled and choked back a laugh as he took Tohru's hand in his and lead the seven year old out to the car.**

**" _Hey, Dad?_ " Tohru asked eventually, on their way to the hospital. He sounded hesitant as he spoke, as though he were afraid to voice the thoughts that were in his head.**

**" _Yes?_ " Tokitatsu answered.**

**" _Masao told me something he said he heard on the news. Is... Is it true that Mom died because she tried to save Yogi?_ " Tohru asked timidly.**

**Tokitatsu heaved a heavy sigh. "They said that on the news?" he asked.**

**"That's what Masao said," Tohru nodded.**

**"Tohru... Yogi lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. The doctors didn't have enough on hand, and what they did, his body was rejecting. Your mother willingly gave her own to save him," Tokitatsu explained, "But it's not Yogi's fault it happened, if that's what Masoa was trying to lead you to believe." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince of that fact more, Tohru, or himself. " _I didn't tell you, because I was worried you'd blame your brother for what happened. I haven't told Yogi, either, because I'm worried he'll blame himself. If Masao heard it on the news, then I hope your brother hasn't heard the same._ " Tokitatsu reached across the front seat and patted Tohru on top of the head.**

**_****SOME TIME LATER THAT DAY****_**

"Yogi, stop squirming, will you?" Akari sighed. "Damn it all, this is getting old real quick, you know. I'm just trying to give you a regular check up and take out those last few stitches."

Yogi backed away from the doctors, his eyes full of distrust. "No," he said, shaking his head. As Akari had said, the boy had always been nervous when coming in for checkups. But 'nervous' just meant his blood pressure and reflexes had to be checked twice. Never before had he looked at either of the doctors the way he did now, as though Akari was the monster lurking in the closet and Toshio the one under the bed. "Just leave me alone and let me go home."

"I get why he's mad at you," Toshio sighed, "But what the hell did I do?"

"Guilty by association, I suppose," Akari surmised.

"Then why doesn't he cower away from Ritsuko?" Toshio pondered.

"Because falling short of smothering him unconscious in her breasts, she did all she could to try and keep him calm during the operation," Akari said flatly.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Who is it?" the doctors called.

The door swung open and Ritsuko popped her head inside. "They're here," she said.

"Finally, that's one less pain in my tail," Akari sighed. The doctor rose and opened the door. "Tokitatsu, will you kindly come in here and hold your boy down long enough for us to get close enough to remove those stitches in his forehead before he leaves us?"

"Shouldn't those all have come out by now?" Tokitatsu asked, slipping into the room. "Tohru, stay here with Nurse Ritsuko."

"He keeps fighting us," Toshio said. "In trying to get away, he's reopened the wound on his head several times over these past two months, just by bumping into the bed stand."

"We've had to change the stitches several times. The last few are finally ready to come out, but he refuses to cooperate with us anymore," Akari said.

Tokitatsu sat on the bed and pulled Yogi into his lap. Yogi clung onto his father with tear soaked eyes. "Yogi," Tokitatsu said calmly, as he brushed a hand through a mess of golden curls, "Just calm down and let the doctors do their job. It'll be over in a moment, and we can go home," he promised.

Yogi clung tigher to Tokitatsu and closed his eyes doing his best to stifle his frightened whimpers as Dr. Akari came closer and proceeded to remove the stiches.

Yogi jerked awake and looked around the room. He was in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of relief. He was home, in his own familiar bedroom, for the first time in weeks. He squeezed the orange stuffed Konichiwa Nyanperowna doll next to him tight as the familiar shapes and shades of his room set into place. The twenty one year old climbed out of the bed and timidly looked around the room. "Just a dream," he told himself, setting the doll back on the bed. "Maybe I'll just slip down to the kitchen and get a glass of milk to calm my nerves." It was always like this, a long stint away from home, and a trip to the hospital, and the first night back in his own bed triggered memories in the forms of nightmares, his mind filling in small gaps each time. For some reason, this was the first time he'd ever remembered the woman from the book store so clearly, or the name that his mother had called her.

Tohru stirred from his sleep as he heard the thunk of the door adjacent to him clicking shut. The eighteen year old sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down at the clock on his bed stand. 12:30 A.M. "Oh, come on, Yogi, not again," he mumbled, climbing out of bed. Yogi flinched when he heard the door to Tohru's room swing open behind him. "Yogi, what are you doing up?" Tohru asked.

"I... uh..." Yogi stammered. The older brother stood in the hallway, wearing nothing more than a pair of Nyanperowna boxers, while the younger was in a white cotton sleep shirt that draped to his knees with loose fitting green sleeves that reached to his elbows.

Tohru raised an eyebrow. He didn't need to ask, he already knew. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Yogi admitted, casting his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Tohru, did I wake you?"

Tohru heaved a sigh. "Come on," he said, catching his older brother by the wrist and leading him down to the kitchen. Tohru motioned for Yogi to sit at the bar in the middle of the kitchen. He then pulled out two glasses from the cupboard and a gallon jug of milk from the fridge. He returned to the bar and sat down across from his older brother. Setting the glasses down, he poured some into each one. "Anything different this time?" Tohru asked.

Yogi nodded. "Yeah, actually," he admitted, "A few small things. I remembered the lady Mom talked to that day, for the first time. ... And I remember what happened to make me so frightened of Dr. Akari."

Tohru nearly choked down the sip of milk he'd just taken. He forced himself to swallow the milk, then coughed a couple of times as he caught his breath. "You remember what happened?" he asked. Yogi nodded and recounted his dream, filling in with detail the newer portions. "Awe, man, Yogi," Tohru sighed, reaching across the counter and patting his brother's wrist. "That's really messed up. I think I'd be scared of him, too." The two sat and talked, finishing two glasses of milk each, before heading back upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Tohru," Yogi said, "I really shouldn't bother you with all of this."

Tohru smiled and shook his head. " ** _If you couldn't confide in me, who else would you turn to?_** " he purred.

Yogi smiled. "Thank you."

**_****THE NEXT MORNING****_**

Tokitatsu knocked at Tohru's bed room door with a sigh, before pushing it open and entering the room. "Ok, you two, time for breakfast," he said, sounding somewhat disappointed. Just as he'd expected, Yogi and Tohru were curled up asleep next to each other, each facing the other in the fetal position, their fingertips just barely touching. The pair jerked awake at the sound of their father's voice. Tohru had invited Yogi back to his room to console his brother after his nightmare, and they had stayed up talking and playing video games until they had both fallen asleep. "Honestly, Yogi, we go through this every time," Tokitatsu scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you not to bother your brother in the middle of the night? And Tohru, you're constantly letting him in here isn't helping matters."

"But I didn't..." Yogi started.

"Whatever," Tokitatsu interrupted him, "You two get up, get dressed and come down for breakfast."

Yogi pouted as their father shut the door, his tail twitching irritably and his ears drooping at the sides of his head. "I wouldn't even have come in here this time if you hadn't invited me." He climbed off the bed, hands on his hips. "Do you think he'd still act like that if it had been Miu?"

"Don't do that to yourself, Yogi," Tohru said in the middle of a stretching yawn. "He'd be even worse if it where her."

"How do you figure?" Yogi asked, glancing back at Tohru over his shoulder.

"Because, 'Big brother or not', how dare one of us boys share our bed with his little princess?" Tohru scoffed, climbing off the bed and heading for his closet. "Sometimes I think he forgets he's not the only one who misses them."

Yogi sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right." He turned and playfully pounced his younger brother, nuzzling into he honey blonde's shoulder. "Thank you, Tohru. I'm sorry you keep having to deal with this."

Tohru smiled and patted Yogi's arm. "You're welcome, Bro," he said.

The pair got dressed and went down to the dining room. Tokitatsu sat at his usual spot at the head of the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning news paper. Yogi took his place on the right of the Senator, and Tohru slipped into the chair next to Yogi. "I'd ask if you boys slept well, but I already know the answer to that," Tokitatsu said.

Yogi flinched. "Did you even knock on my door first, or just go straight to Tohru's room this morning?" the twenty-one year old Nekomimi asked.

"There was no need to knock on your door first," Tokitatsu admitted. In truth, he would have been pleasantly surprised if he'd found Yogi in his own room, rather than Tohru's this morning.

"Where are the wolf twins?" Tohru asked, trying to change the subject. "Did they leave?"

"I'm guessing they're still asleep," Tokitatsu said, setting down his news paper. "While we're on that subject, I want to get something straight with you boys." He sat his elbows on the table, threading his fingers together and resting his chin above them, his long slender tail giving a slight swish. "First off, they have yet to agree to anything. I do not want either of you trying to convince them one way or another. This is their choice to make. Second, should they agree to my request, I want you both to understand this. These boys have had a hard life these last eight years. They're not use to the way things work in a normal society any more. They've been trained to fight, and conditioned to kill on command. While they may be the best protection either of you have ever had, they can also be dangerous. You can't approach them the way you do your friends right now. Give them a chance to warm up to you. Sudden movements, good natured ribbing, unexpected physical contact, anything from pouncing to so much as a pat on the head might be enough to trigger one or both of them. I understand they're almost possessively protective over one another, if they don't feel they can trust you, even seeing you do any of this to one may set the other off."

"So what you're saying is that we've got to treat them as though we're approaching a wild injured animal?" Yogi surmised. Tokitatsu nodded.

"I almost learned that the hard way last night," Tohru admitted, rubbing his wrist where Gareki had caught hold of him while they were at the hospital. "I reached my hand toward one of them, and the other one caught hold of me." He reflected back on the scene. "The look in their eyes, you would have thought I'd tried to hit him."

Tokitatsu and Yogi both stifled a laugh. "Well, that proves my point," the Senator stated.

"You won't even raise your hand to swat a fly," Yogi teased.

"Ah. Good morning, boys," Tokitatsu greeted Natsuno and Gareki, looking up to see them entering the room. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," the twins answered.

Tokitatsu smiled. "I suspected as much. Have a seat, Kanami will bring it out in a moment."

"You're sure it's alright for us to join you at the table?" Gareki asked, sitting across from Yogi, while Natsuno sat beside him, facing Tohru.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yogi asked.  
"You ate with us at dinner, last night," Tohru added.

"We're just not use to this kind of thing," Natsuno said.

"You've still got some adjusting to do," Tokitatsu acknowledged.

"Yeah, about that," the twins said.  
"We've been discussing your offer," Gareki started. They shared a silent look, then nodded.  
"We've decided to accept your offer," Natsuno finished.

"Really?" the Nekomimi brothers asked.

"That's wonderful," Tokitatsu said. "The boys return to school tomorrow, so feel free to take today to look around the house and yard, and get familiar with your surroundings," he offered. "I already have all the paper work filled out and the school uniforms tailored to your sizes. Natsuno, you'll be accompanying Tohru to Sotoba High, and Gareki you'll be joining Yogi at Kuronomie University."

"Wait?" Natsuno asked.  
"What?" Gareki blinked.  
"We were all just shot at last night, and you're going to send them out in public tomorrow?" the twins asked.

Tokitatsu heaved a sigh. "As I've said before, my boys have had a target on their heads ever since the day they were borne. I can't squirrel them away into hiding EVERY time someone makes a move against us. It would lead people into thinking we were cowards." Tohru and Yogi shifted uncomfortably in their seats and exchanged nervous glances. "Besides, cutting them off from friends and family and the rest of society isn't going to do any good for their mental stability."

" ** _Is he talking about us, or the wolves?_** " Yogi asked in a whispered mew.  
" ** _I think he's referring to all four of us,_** " Tohru replied.

The twins shared a silent glance, but once again, decided not to remind the cats that they could understand them. "I'm surprised they're allowed in schools to begin with," Gareki said.

"Huh?" all three of the cats asked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tohru hissed.  
"Are you implying something?" Yogi growled.  
"Why wouldn't they be?" Tokitatsu asked.

Gareki and Natsuno exchanged glances and snorted a laugh. "Calm down, I'm not questioning their intelligence," Gareki said assuredly.  
"But, you have to admit that if your boys have been targeted from the day they were born, as you say, it seems a bit negligant for the teachers and staff at these schools to allow them to attend," Natsuno pointed.  
"Or the other student's parents not to complain," Gareki added.  
"What happens if someone attacks them at school," Natsuno started.  
"And another student got caught in the crossfire?" Gareki concluded.

Tokitatsu sighed and rubbed his temple, as Tohru and Yogi both shrank back from the table into their chairs. The wolves raised an eyebrow. "The school boards were afraid of that at first," Tokitatsu admitted, "They deliberated for some time, but Lea had been insistent she didn't want them growing up homeschooled and sheltered. She wanted them to be able to attend school normally and learn to make friends, the way she and I had. Finally, the school boards reached out to the parents of the students. Parents uncomfortable with the idea moved their children to new schools. Those who were ok with it, signed some extra paper work acknowledging that they were aware boys were there and that there were chances of risk. There were enough who didn't think anyone would be foolish enough to attack the school for just one or two students that the school boards okayed it. I took things one step further, by promising to take care of any and all medical expenses should a student ever get injured in the crossfire."

"Have you ever had to honor that offer?" Gareki asked.

"Well..." Tokitatsu started.

"Breakfast is ready!" a female voice called out, as a young red haired Nekomimi entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"Ah, thank you, Kanami," Tokitatsu said.

"Oh, it smells delicious as always, Kanami," Tohru complimented.

The wolves stopped and sniffed the air. "Holy hell, do I smell bacon?" Gareki asked enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, and it's actually fresh!" Natsuno said.

Tokitatsu forced back a laugh. The twins were practically salivating already. He pitied them for finding something so simple exciting, but was slightly amused by their reactions.

"Not just bacon," Kanami said, sitting the tray at the foot of the table and taking off the lid. "Eggs, sausage, pancakes, and baked salmon."

"Salmon?" Natsuno asked.  
"For breakfast?" Gareki questioned.

"Do you not...?" Kanami started to ask.

"No, no, it's not that," Natsuno insisted, already knowing where she was going with this.  
"Trust us, if it's meat, we'll eat it," Gareki assured her. " ** _Certainly beats a cold bowl of left over oatmeal,_** " he grumbled into his brother's ear. He received a simple, silent nod from Natsuno in return.

Kanami smiled. "Alright then." She passed around the pre-plated dishes, "Bon appetite!" With that, she placed the lid back on the tray and left the room.

"So, the servants don't eat with you?" Natsuno asked.

"They're more than welcome to, actually," Tokitatsu said, "But they have their own private dinning quarters with a much larger table, so they can come and go for meals and snacks as they need to."

"And we weren't directed toward that room, because...?" Gareki started.

"Because until a few minutes ago, you were both guests," Tokitatsu answered, "From this point on, however, you're both paid bodyguards for my boys. You'll be expected to sit with us at meals. Now, there will be plenty of time for questions later. Eat your breakfast." While he knew they had to be cautious with the way they approached the wolves, he was also aware he would have to be firm with them on some issues.

Tohru and Yogi exchanged silent glances. This time, they were the ones communicating nonverbally, as they each gave the other a reassuring smile and a swish of the tail that stated, " ** _Don't worry, you're in good hands._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls:  
> Eleska: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133295707/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-1-of-4-Eleska  
> Yanari: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296133/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-2-of-4-Yanari  
> Jiki: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296550/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-3-of-4-Jiki  
> Kiichi: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296914/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-4-of-4-Kiichi  
> And remember, Chapters 2-5 are still open for Chapter Title suggestions!


	8. Biblophiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuno and Gareki explore the Mutou mansion and discover the room of their dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To DeathBringer13 and ChaelRi Reika; 1-Thank you for your awesome comments, 2-I'm sorry I made you cry, but at the same time, waking up and reading those comments made my day, I was able to draw out the emotion I was looking for, so reading that really made me feel accomplished as a writer, and 3-Chael, this isn't a full on flashback chapter, but after this, I promise no more flashbacks for a while, though I'm not completely certain there won't be any more later on. Even so, I promise not to hit Narutard levels in this story if I do have to use any more. AnimeGrl2519, thanks for the favorite, follow, and comment. BTW, Saroya, here's that scene you asked for, and special thanks to you and Fullmetalgeassvampire for the book title. Sorry, after two Chapters that were over 10,000 words each, this one is comparitively short, I feel kind of bad for such a short chapter, when this will be my last update for a while. I'm going back to Pyromancy for a bit, before people loose interest in it. Oh, and all those Twincest warnings in the AO3 tags? I'm putting those to use, now, and can I just say, I can't believe it took me this long, this many stories to actually write Natsuno into a real sex scene?

After breakfast, Natsuno and Gareki set about exploring the house, as Tokitatsu had invited them to do. "I want you both to learn the layout, so you'll feel comfortable here," he told them. "Because after your first week, I'll be moving each of you into a bed of your own with Tohru and Yogi respectively."

　

"You're going to what?" the twins asked.

　

"Is there a problem with that?" Tokitatsu asked.

　

"It's just," Gareki stammered.

"We've always shared a bed," Natsuno said.

"We're not use to being apart from each other for more than an hour at a time," Gareki said.

"And even that's rare," Natsuno added.

　

"I'm aware of that," Tokitatsu sighed. "As I've stated before, I know the conditions you were raised in. This is an adjustment I'm going to have to ask you to make. You won't be forbidden from seeing each other," he assured them, "You'll only be one door away from one another. However, after a week, I'm hoping you'll feel comfortable enough with the surroundings to handle sleeping in seperate rooms. I realize it'll be difficult to deal with, but you'll be seperated during the day as well. Tohru's classes start at 8 am and end at 3 pm every Monday through Thursday, ending at 2 pm on Fridays. Yogi's classes start at 9 am and end at 3 pm every day, both are free on Saturdays and Sundays, and if either of them goes into town or to a friend's house, you'll be expected to accompany them."

　

The twins exchanged glances. They hadn't thought about that and weren't sure how comfortable they were with it.

　

Tokitatsu sighed and shook his head. "You two will be fine," he assured them. "Now, run along. You've got all day to look around. Lunch will be at twelve sharp, and dinner at 8 pm on the dot. If you wish to eat with us during either of those meals, then you need to be washed up and seated when Kanami brings the food to the table."

　

"Can we show them around?" Yogi offered. He quickly sank back in his chair, seeing the look in his father's eyes.

　

"You both have your weekend chores to attend to," he reminded the Kittens, "Get to work on those now, and you'll have the rest of the afternoon free to spend time with them."

　

"Yes Sir," Tohru and Yogi both answered, getting up from the table.

　

The wolves exited the room and stopped to get their bearings. "Let's see, we've just come out of the family dinning room, we know which direction the den is in," Natsuno stated, "As well as the front door."

　

"I'm guessing the kitchen is through that door in the back of the dinning room," Gareki nodded.

　

"It seems like the front wing of this floor is meant for the family to gather, and entertaining their guests," Natsuno surmised, "But that the back wing is left for the staff and servants."

　

"Well, we don't want to intrude on them. Their lairs are their sanctuaries," Gareki said.

　

They wandered around the first floor, discovering a small study and a billiards room. Not finding much more of interest on the first floor, the twins walked up the stairs and began exploring the second floor. They already knew the location of four rooms on this floor, Tohru's, Yogi's, the one they were currently sharing, and the bathroom down the hall.

　

They found two more bedrooms on this floor. One of these two was clearly the master bedroom. It was a large room with a large canopy bed, draped in dark burgondy red cloth both over the bed and windows. The furniture was all made of fine oak, and the carpet was plush and seafoam white. There were two doors inside the room, one was a walk in closet, the other was a private bathroom.

　

The second room gave them more of a reason to pause. It was covered in pink and baby blue frills. The bed was small, clearly meant for a child, and made up as though it were waiting for someone to climb into it.

　

"Oh..." Natsuno said.  
"Oh, this is creepy," Gareki said.

"You don't think?" Natsuno questioned.

"The sister?" Gareki finished. They shared a quiet nod and slipped inside the room, pushing the door shut.

　

Gareki shivered. "Oh, gods," he gumbled, "For as bright and cheery as it looks, the air in here just gives me chills."

"YOU?" Natsuno poked fun, "I didn't know you were capable of feeling anything."

"Stuff it," Garelo growled.

　

Aside from a few small tattered dolls, a wooden toy chest, a small dresser, and some pictures on the wall, the room was almost completely barren. Upon opening the chest, they found a single golden rubber ball inside.

　

"I guess he kept the room the way she left it, but didn't keep most of her stuff," Natsuno figured.

　

"Maybe that's why it feels so cold in here," Gareki surmised. "Hey, check out this picture." Natsuno walked over to where Gareki was standing, to find a family portrait.

　

"They all look so happy," Natsuno observed.

　

The picture showed Tokitatsu standing next to Lea, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, his right hand holding her elbow. In Lea's arms, sat a happily smiling Miumarie. Standing in front of Lea, where a ten year old Yogi and a seven year old Tohru.

　

"Really happy," Gareki nodded, "Not fake like they are now."

　

Natsuno sighed and placed a hand on Gareki's shoulder. "REAL happiness... Do you even remember what that was like?"

　

"Hardly," Gareki scoffed.

　

Natsuno sighed. That had been the answer he was expecting, but not hoping for. He wrapped his arms around his brother from behind. "Maybe we'll be able to remember it some day," he whispered. Gareki nodded. They stood silent for a moment, before returning their attention to the picture. "You know, it's easy to tell where they got their looks from," Natsuno observed, reaching over and picking up the photo.

　

Gareki gave his brother a curious look, then leaned in for a closer look at the picture. He gave a light chuckle, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed, "They all take after their mother."

　

They both jumped with a start as they heard a noise from the closet. Exchanging glances, the boys went on high alert. Natsuno sat the picture down and moved to the closet, Gareki following close behind. He threw the door open, but paused at what he saw. Smaller than the one in the master bedroom, this was also a walk in closet. But it was bare, not a single article of clothing was left inside. The only thing that was in there, was a toy that had fallen over. "Oh what the...!?" Natsuno snorted. It was a stuffed Raccoon dressed in a Ninja suit.

　

"Well," Gareki laughed, "There's your ninja raccoon."

　

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Natsuno growled, trying not to blush. Gareki tried not to, but couldn't help laughing at his brother, even though it meant he was risking the alpha's wrath. "Maybe a rat ran through and knocked it over," Natsuno sighed, trying to ignore Gareki's teasing.

　

"Ooo, look out, Natsuno," Gareki teased, "The big bad scarey toy Raccoon's gonna' get us."

　

Natsuno gave a low growl. "I said shut up," he snorted. Gareki dodged as Natsuno reached over to dope smack him on the back of the head. A little further good natured ribbing on Gareki's part, and Natsuno chased him out of the room and down the hallway. Gareki darted up the stairs to the third floor, Natsuno quickly following behind him. Gareki rushed past the first door on this floor, not even paying attention to the room inisde. Natsuno, however, took a glance and slid to a hault. "Woah...?" He walked over to the door and peeked into the room. He smiled and his wolf-like tail wagged. "Oi, Gareki," he called down the hall, "C'me here!"

　

Gareki was hesitant, unsure if Natsuno had actually found something interesting, or if this was just a trick to make it easier to catch him. But then, he stopped and turned back to his brother, wondering if it were the later of the two, if perhaps Natsuno's leg had started bothering him after the events of last night. "What's up Natsu...n...Oh..." Gareki's eyes widened as he looked into the room. Sprawled before them, taking up the entire length of the hall and width of the rest of the left side of the house were walls and shelves full of books.

　

"It's a library," the twins said in unison, both clenching tight to the door way.

　

"You know, I think the rest of the house can wait," Natsuno said.

　

Gareki smiled and nodded. "I couldn't agree more," he said slipping into the room.

　

"I wonder how long it'd take us to read all of these?" Natsuno said as he followed behind him.

　

Gareki smiled. "Sounds like a challenge to me," he chuckled. "I take one side, you take the other? Whoever finishes the most by sundown wins?"

　

"You're not the sort to compete for bragging rights," Natsuno stated, "Whoever finishes the most by sundown wins what?"

　

Gareki smiled. "Looser has to put all the books back on the shelf by hiself."

　

Natsuno chuckled. "You're on." They found the center most wall of the room. On this wall, there was a large window which was designed so that someone could use the window sill as a chair, there were even pillows and cushions strewn about the bench seat to make it more comfortable. Facing one another, just next to it were two large comfortable looking reclining chairs. Immidiately on either side of the window were two ceiling-to-floor high book shelves stocked full of books. The boys nodded at one another, this would be the best place to start.

　

Natsuno took the right side, while Gareki took the left. Each one picked up a stack of books, ten books high, and moved to the window sill. Sitting on the bench, they sat their unread books in the window next to them. They each took a book off the top of their stack and flipped them open.

　

"We should probably set a few rules," Gareki said as he cracked the book open.

　

"Introductions, author's notes, lexicons, table of contents, and galosseries don't count. Preludes and adendums do," Natsuno suggested.

　

"Alright, otherwise, a book has to be read cover to cover," Gareki motioned, as he flipped past the introduction and table of contents for his first book.

　

Natsuno nodded. "Fair enough. You can't skip non-fiction, no matter how boring it is," Natsuno added, "They'll count as a book and a half each, unless it's an educational book."

　

"Define educational?" Gareki questioned.

　

"Thesaurus, dictionary, history, encyclopedias, science, language translators, pschycology, physics, medical, or text books. Those count as two books each," Natsuno said.

　

"So, non-fiction counting as one and a half is relegated to sports and specific events?" Gareki asked. Natsuno nodded. "What if there's something about quantum physics in all this?"

　

Natsuno looked up from his book, already three pages into the actual story. "Highly unlikely, from the looks of things, I dunno, those would be rather lengthy, count it as five books?"

　

Gareki chuckled. "Fair enough. But, no extra points for fictional books with multiple stories," he stipulated. Natsuno turned a curious eye to him. "Fairy tales and short story collections," Gareki stated, "Those are common place, and unless it was outright obvious which ones were what, we'd have to dig through the stack to remember which ones were what in order to properly score them."

　

Natsuno smiled and nodded. "Deal. One last rule," he stated.

　

"Books you've read before don't count," they said in unison. They smiled, seeing that they were in complete agreement. With their rules and scoring system in place, they returned to their reading.

　

*~Some Time Later~*

　

Yogi and Tohru set about to working on their chores. Other than preparing meals and making the beds in the morning, the servants always had the weekends free, so Tokitatsu took it as an opportunity to teach the boys responsibility. Tohru was tasked with washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and dining room, the den, and flower garden. Yogi, was given the study, the main bathrooms on all three floors, and the billiard room. They were expected to clean and dust every surface, sweep, mop, and vacume the floors and rugs, and clean the windows in every room. Out in the garden, Tohru had to water the plants and pull any weeds. After all of that, they were both expected to take out the trash.

　

"You think he could have made an exception, just this once?" Yogi complained as he tossed a black trash bag into the dumpster. "Especially on this? We're out in plain veiw, what if someone followed us last night and sees us?"

　

"Stop complaining, before he over hears you and tacks on pool and laundry duty like he did last time," Tohru sighed, tossing in another bag. "Besides, I don't think anyone followed us. Those two were on high guard the whole way home last night. I think they would have noticed if we were being followed."

　

"Fair point," Yogi admitted, "Maybe you're right. It would be pretty stupid of them to make another move so soon. Still, it's amazing Mr. Murano and Ms. Isosa aren't here begging for an interview after last night."

　

"Come on, let's hurry and finish this up, before they remember anything happend and actually get here," Tohru said, "I'm dying for a bath, and it's almost time for lunch."

　

The pair nodded and tossed the last few trash bags into the dumpster. Tohru stopped long enough to get the mail and Yogi long enough to lock the gates behind them before they went back inside. Removing their shoes at the front door, Yogi locked the door as well, while Tohru sifted through the mail. "Anything good in there?" Yogi asked.

　

"Your latest Iron Cat issue," Tohru said handing Yogi the comic, "My latest Gaming Tips magazine," he purred, tucking the magazine under his arm, "And... Everything else is Dad's. We'll let him decide what's junk and what's important." He tossed the remaining stack into a small metal basket next to the door.

　

The pair ran upstairs. Yogi tossed his new comic on his bed, while Tohru did the same for his magazine. Each grabbing a change of clothes and a towel from their closets, they headed straight for the bathroom. Tohru shut the bathroom door and leaned against it. "Ugh..." he complained as he balled a hand into a fist, mimicing a cat paw and swatted at the back of one of his ears with it, "Even my hair feels gritty. Did everybody take time off while we were gone or something?"

　

Yogi stiffled a chuckle at his younger brother's expense as he turned on the water in the tub and adjusted the temperature. "At least we still managed to get it all done before lunch this time," he pointed. "You want to get in first, or should I?"

　

"Go ahead," Tohru said, opening the medicine cabnet and grabbing a purple toothbrush from the back. "I think I can stand to wait a little while. Just don't use up all the warm water."

　

*~Later~*

　

Yogi and Tohru joined their father at the dinner table, taking the same places as they had taken at breakfast and at lunch. Tokitatsu glanced at the spots where Gareki and Natsuno had sat earlier that morning, with a curious look on his face. "Where are they?" he asked aloud, more curious than anything. "I told them to when to be here, didn't I?"

　

Tohru and Yogi both nodded. "Yes Sir," they answered.

　

Tokitatsu blinked. "I find it hard to believe they're not hungry, especially since they didn't come down for lunch, either. Did they give either of you a reason not to be here?"

　

Tohru and Yogi exchanged looks. Having finished their chores, baths, and lunch, the Nekomimi boys had gone upstairs to their rooms and lost themselves in their newly arrived periodicals. Yogi, having had a rough night's sleep, had taken a nap after he finished his comic, while Tohru had booted up his game console and put some of the tips and tricks he'd read in his magazine to the test.

　

"I haven't seen them since breakfast," Yogi admitted, timidly.

"Neither have I," Tohru stated.

　

Tokitatsu raised an eyebrow. "You haven't seen them all day?" he asked.

　

"No Sir," they both said.

　

"It's a large house, but not possible to get lost," the Senator sighed, "Go look for them. If they're not in the house, I'll assume they've changed their mind and left."

　

"And if that's the case?" Tohru asked.

"Are you going to look for them?" Yogi asked.

　

"I'll decide on that when we find out where they went," Tokitatsu answered.

　

The cat boys exchanged looks and nodded, excusing themselves from the table, they quietly left the room. "I don't expect them to be on the first floor," Yogi said.

　

"Maybe they're up in their guest room?" Tohru offered.

　

"That's as good a place as any to start looking, I suppose," Yogi nodded.

　

The brothers went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. They waited a moment, no answer. Yogi knocked again; knock, knock, knock, knock-knock... knock-knock. Again no answer. The Mutou Kittens exchanged looks and Tohru pushed the door open slowly, peeking into the room.

　

"It's dark in there," Tohru said, his tail swishing as he spoke. He pushed the door further open. "No, they're not in there."

　

"Hmm, I wonder where they are?" Yogi pondered.

　

A loud thunk from upstairs startled the two cats. The pair looked at each other for a moment, before dashing up the stairs. "I think that came from the library," Yogi said.

　

The Mutou Kittens stopped at the door to the library and smiled. Yogi was admittidly surprised he hadn't noticed them in the room when he'd gone up to clean the bathroom across the way.

　

Gareki was sprawled out across the bench, lying on his stomach, a book in hand, and fast asleep. Natsuno was curled up on his side, using Gareki's shoulder as a pillow, an open book lying next to him as well. Just like his brother, he'd dozed off in the middle of reading. Both of them had fallen asleep in the position in which they'd been reading. However, Natsuno had been sitting up when he fell asleep, meaning he'd fallen over at some point.

　

Beside them in the window sill were two small stacks of books, each stack holding about twelve books. In the floor were two large stacks of books, each piled to just an inch below the edge of the window sill.

　

" ** _Aw, look at them,_** " Yogi mewed.

" ** _Aw, that's just too cute,_** " Tohru purred.

　

"Well, that explains the noise," Yogi giggled, walking into the room. The stack of books on the right hadn't been stacked evenly and two books had fallen off the top, one falling open.

　

" ** _Spts..._** " Tohru whispered in a hushed hiss, " ** _Yogi, be careful! Don't startle them awake._** "

　

Yogi knelt down to pick up the books that had fallen. "Relax, I'm just... Eh...!"

　

Gareki wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Natsuno. Yogi felt a hand seize him by his shirt collar, and looked up to find himself staring into a pair of stormy blue blood shot eyes. Still half asleep, Gareki gave off a growl, his ears folded back. Tohru slapped his hand against his forehead. He wasn't sure he wanted to watch what was about to happen. " _Maybe Dad was right about approaching them like a couple of injured animals,_ " the younger Nekomimi thought.

　

Yogi gave a nervous chuckle. Gareki blinked, realizing who it was, he released Yogi's shirt. "Oi, Natsuno!" Gareki growled, realizing his brother had fallen asleep on top of him. He rolled his eyes. "Great, we both fell asleep reading again," he grumbled. He moved as best he could and thumped a finger tip against one of Natsuno's ears.

　

Natsuno shook awake and sat up. "Did we...?" he grumbled, rubbing his head. "Ooh... Gods, my head."

　

Gareki tried not to laugh as he sat up. "Are you alright?" Yogi asked.

　

"Book hang over," the twins said in unison.

　

"You guys read?" Tohru asked, slipping into the room. "Last night, you didn't act like you had any interests at all."

　

"Gods, we haven't binge read like that in years," Gareki said, rubbing his own temple slightly.

　

"We weren't given a lot of luxuries," Natsuno said, "If we wanted our one meal a day for the week, we had to fight in the Center Ring and win, or at least spar in the training ring."

　

"The same went for any form of entertainment. We were allowed books, but they chose what we were allowed to read," Gareki added, "and we had to fight for that priveldge, too."

　

"Falling asleep while reading is just something we've been doing since before they took us," Natsuno said.

　

Gareki looked down at the stack of books. "I think I won," he said.

"No way?" Natsuno said, looking down. "How? They're evenly stacked."

　

"I've got at least six non-fiction books, and three educational books in my pile," Gareki said, "Plus, some of my fiction books weren't as thick as some of yours."

　

"That's what I get for agreeing to your ruling on story collection books," Natsuno sighed. "Alright, you win."

　

"You guys read all of these, as a contest?" Yogi asked, setting the two books that had fallen off of Natsuno's stack back on top. The wolves nodded.

　

"What did Gareki win?" Tohru asked.

　

Gareki stood up and stretched. "I finished more books before dark. Natsuno gets to put back all the books by himself."

　

"Well, he can do that later," Tohru sighed.

　

"Huh?" the twins blinked up at him.

　

"You've been in MIA all day," Yogi stated, "Father sent us up to look for you."

"It's time for dinner," Tohru added.

　

Natsuno smiled. "Go ahead, Gareki," he said, "I'll take care of this first."

　

"Are you sure?" the others asked.

　

"If I don't do it now," Natsuno tried to reason, "I'll either forget, or not be in the mood to do it later."

　

"Right, suit yourself," Tohru said.

　

"More for me," Gareki teased.

　

"Now, that's just cold," Yogi scolded.

　

Natsuno ignored both comments and set about putting away the books, while the others went down to eat. None of them had noticed, however, that Gareki had taken one of the books with him.

　

Gareki joined the Nekomimi at the dinner table. Tokitatsu seemed amused when they told him where the twins had been all day, and why Natsuno wasn't coming down to join them.

　

After dinner, the boys went back up to their bedrooms. Yogi stopped in the hallway, hand on the door knob, and looked over his shoulder at Gareki. "Would you like to come in and visit for a while? We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning for my classes, it'd be nice to spend a little time getting to know each other, first," he offered.

　

"No thanks," Gareki snorted, "We accepted this as a job," he grumbled, "Not a chance to get to know people and make friends."

　

"Yeah, but..." Yogi started.

　

Tohru placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Just let it go, for now, Yogi," he suggested, "It's late, and we've got an early morning." Yogi sighed and nodded. He hated to admit it, but Tohru was right, this wasn't exactly the best time for visiting.

　

"Right," the golden blonde nodded. "Well then, good night."

　

Gareki didn't give a verbal response, he simply held a hand up in the air, without so much as looking back at the Mutou brothers. He started to lock the door to ensure the Nekomimi couldn't enter the room. "Damn, what am I thinking? Natsuno won't be able to get in if I do that." He took the small silver tray he'd carried up and sat it down on the end table next to the bed, before he settled down in it himself.

　

Natsuno put away the last book and headed back down stairs, ignoring his growling stomach. He'd not had anything since breakfast. "It probably wouldn't be bothering me, except that I'm use to my only meal of the day being after dark," he told himself. He sighed and forced himself to ignore it as he went to the bedroom. He quietly pushed the door open, expecting Gareki to already be asleep. He blinked in surprise when he saw this wasn't the case. "You're still up?"

　

"You know I don't sleep well by myself," Gareki replied, not even looking up.

　

"Are you STILL reading?" Natsuno asked, placing his hands on his hips as he walked over to the bed. Gareki flinched, but didn't answer, only pulling the book closer. Natsuno blinked. "Gareki...?" He sat on the bed next to his brother. "What's wrong, Cub?"

　

"Nothing," Gareki answered. He glanced up at his brother for a moment, then pointed to the bedstand. "That tray over there is for you."

　

"Huh...?" Natsuno looked to where Gareki was pointing.

　

"Tokitatsu said he'd make the exception this time, under the circumstances, but tomorrow we both have to be at the table if we want to eat," Gareki exposited. "It seems weird being expected to eat with them."

　

Natsuno nodded in agreement as he took the lid off the tray. "Wow, this looks amazing," he commented. There was a small bowl of beef stew and two grilled cheese sandwiches. Natsuno happily finished off the meal, then quickly turned his attention back to his brother. "Ok, seriously, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arm around Gareki and pulled him closer.

　

"Nothing's wrong," Gareki protested.

　

"I know better than that," Natsuno stated firmly.

　

Gareki gave a weak smile. He held up the book he was reading. "I just wasn't prepared to find THIS in their library," he said.

　

Natsuno took the book and looked at the cover. "Kitsune Chronicles: Hunt for Justice?" Gareki gave a nod. "What's...?"

　

"This was the book Mom was reading that day," Gareki said.

　

Natsuno sat the book down and hugged Gareki up close, nuzzling his brother's hair. "You alright?" he asked. Reminders of that day often hit Gareki hard. Natsuno couldn't help but wonder if it was because he'd been there to witness so much.

　

Gareki nodded and snuggled up to his brother. "I'll be alright," he said. Natsuno gently rubbed Gareki's back, feeling Gareki's body go lax. Gareki was always more willing to relax and show his real emotions when the two of them were alone. " ** _I miss them both so much,_** " he whimpered quietly, his hands clenching Natsuno's clothes.

　

Natsuno nodded. "Shh... I know, Cub, I know," he consoled, "We both do."

　

Gareki flinched. He refused to cry, neither of them had cried in years. " ** _I'm sorry,_** " he said, " ** _I wish there had been more I could have done._** "

　

Natsuno sighed, " ** _We were eight years old," he said, "What could you possibly have done?_** "

　

Gareki shook his head. " ** _I don't know,_** " he said, " ** _Something, anything to have gotten them out of there sooner, or to disarm Ryuu._** "

　

Natsuno sighed and gently laid Gareki back on the bed. " ** _Gareki, it's alright,_** " he said, in a comforting tone. He gently cupped a hand around his twin's cheek. " ** _There was nothing you could have done,_** " he repeated, " ** _You had no way of knowing, and you were a frightened child. It's not your fault._** "

　

This was an old conversation between the two of them now. Gareki hated himself for having been powerless in the situation, and felt responsible. Always having Natsuno to defend him tended to play on his feelings of inadequacy. But Gareki knew Natsuno was right. There was nothing he could have done, and he'd grown much stronger over the last seven years. He gave Natsuno a weak smile and cupped his hands around the one caressing his cheek, his tail wagging slightly.

　

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know."

　

Natsuno smiled at him and snuggled up next to him. Gareki flinched and blushed when he felt Natsuno's hand push under his shirt and rub his stomach. Kemonomimi picked up several animalistic tendancies from their animal cousins. One such common place tendancy with all Canine Races was the belief that the stomach was a vulnerable area, and was only to be shown to or touched by someone they could trust, and only in private.

　

" ** _Nn... Natsuno..._** " Gareki moaned, a blush creeping over his face.

　

Natsuno smiled and pulled up Gareki's shirt, leaving it draped over Gareki's arms and tucked under his head, gently rubbing his stomach. " ** _Sh... Just relax,_** " he consoled, " ** _Everything's going to be alright._** " He leaned down and pressed his lips to Gareki's. Gareki gave a soft whimper, but returned the kiss. Natsuno slowly pulled away and looked into Gareki's stormy blue eyes. Gareki wagged his tail and nodded his head, quietly admitting submission.

　

Natsuno took off his own clothes, then removed Gareki's pants and boxers. He gently wrapped a hand around Gareki's cock and began to stroke his length. " ** _Ah..Ng..._** " Gareki moaned, trying to choke back his voice.

　

Natsuno blinked for a second as he remembered what Tohru had said about Gareki's fight with Kiharu. " ** _It's not still tender after what happened last night, is it?_** " he asked, genuine concern reflecting in his voice.

　

Gareki's blush grew even darker and he shook his head. " ** _N...No,_** " he said assuringly, " ** _I'm fine._** "

　

Natsuno smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Gareki's once more, his hand gently beginning to move again. " ** _Good, I'd hate to think I'm hurting you further._** " He gently leaned down and pressed his lips to Gareki's neck, more specifically to his injured shoulder. Gareki let out a moan and his body shivered. The kiss was faint and gentle, but the nerves in his shoulder were so tender from years of strain that even the slightest ghost of a breath could send chills running through him. Natsnuno slowly trailed kisses down Gareki's torso, his hand continuing to move up and down Gareki's shaft.

　

Gareki shivered and his muscles tightened as his manhood hardened in his brother's hand. The room in the air felt cool against his bare skin, but his whole body felt warm and the mixture of the two caused tingles to corse over him. Natsuno reached down with his free hand and began to stroke his own girth.

　

" ** _Hey, no fair,_** " Gareki protested, " ** _Who said you get to have all the fun?_** "

　

" ** _All the fun?_** " Natsuno chuckled, " ** _Little brother, I'm the one doing all the work. Besides,_** " he leaned forward and licked Gareki's cheek as a sign of affection. " ** _You're a little tied up at the moment._** " He smiled and winked.

　

Gareki blushed as his eyes turned upward toward the shirt tucked under his head, with his arms still inside it. " ** _Very funny,_** " Gareki growled, " ** _Take it off already, will ya'?_** "

　

Natsuno chuckled. " ** _Sounds like the beta's trying to become an alpha,_** " he teased as he relieved Gareki of his shirt.

　

" ** _I like to think of myself more as the alpha-beta,_** " Gareki said with a smile, pressing his lips to Natsuno's, one of his hands quickly catching hold of Natsuno's cock.

　

Natsuno smiled and pulled Gareki into his lap, pressing their shafts together. He kissed Gareki once more. Catching hold of one of Gareki's hands, he wrapped closed around both their cocks. He then closed his own hand around them both, just above Gareki's. The pair began to move their hands in unison. Soon, they were both letting out short, heavy pants of pleasure.

　

" ** _N...Natsuno,_** " Gareki panted, quietly, " ** _I'm almost there..._** " He buried his face into Natsnuo's shoulder as he spoke.

　

" ** _Do you want to do it like this,_** " Natsuno asked, " ** _Or do you want me inside you?_** "

　

" ** _N...No,_** " Gareki said, " ** _Like this is fine._** "

　

Natsuno smiled and nodded. " ** _Alright, then._** "

　

**_****FOUR YEARS AGO****_ **

　

**Natsuno rolled over in his sleep and shivered. Looking for warmth, he reached out for Gareki. His eyes sprang open, when he realized his brother wasn't there. Sitting up, the eleven year old looked around worriedly. Unless someone had come into their cell and took Gareki, the other couldn't have gone far. His wolf like ears twitched when he heard a sound coming from the opposite corner of the room.**

**"Gareki?" he whispered, getting up and brushing the straw off his tattered sleep shirt.**

**"I'm fine, Natsuno," Gareki answered, his voice quivering a bit.**

**Natsuno knew better. He could sense something wasn't quite right with his brother. He scampered over to his brother's side. "Are you sure you're... Oh...!" Natsuno's hand flew to his mouth. "Gareki, what are you doing?" he whispered.**

**Gareki blushed and looked away. He'd hoped Natsuno wouldn't catch him. "I don't know what else to do," he said.**

**"How long has this been going on?" Natsuno asked. "You know what they'll do if they find out?"**

**Gareki nodded. "They'll use me for breeding stock," he answered, "I know that. That's why I'm doing this. I'd rather do this than let them find out. I don't want to father any children into this life, any more than you do. So, what else is there?"**

**Natsuno sighed. "Alright, Gareki, alright... Just calm down." He hugged his brother tight.**

**"Natsuno... Do you... Do you have this problem too?" Gareki asked. "Or am I just cursed with the worst luck?"**

**Natsuno hugged Gareki tighter. "Sh... It's not just you," he said assuringly. "We've witnessed Tatsumi breed with five different women this week alone. It... has it's effects."**

**"I'm sorry, Natsuno," Gareki said, "I'd hoped I'd finish up and come back to bed before you realized I was gone."**

**"It's ok, Gareki," Natsuno said. "Hey? If they find out, we're both in trouble. Do... Do you want me to help?"**

**Gareki hesitated, and started to refuse. But, Natsuno was right. If Uro discovered they were already showing signs of sexual maturity, they'd be pushed into breeding as well as fighting. Natsuno would probably be favored over him, due to how high they held Natsuno in the Ring comparitively. But, if they could help one another at night and surpress their sexual frustrations during the day, it would be mutually beneficial for them.**

**Gareki thought about it. He actually liked the idea of someone breeding with Natsuno even less than he did if it were him. He especially didn't like the idea that they may use him as bait, again, in order to force Natsuno into breeding. He gave a nod. "Alright," he agreed, "But, be gentle."**

**Natsuno smiled and hugged him. "You know I could never hurt you," he said.**

　

**_****PRESENT DAY****_ **

　

The twins moaned out in pleasure as they climaxed, releasing their loads. All their pent up agressions had melted away in the course of their activity. They fell back onto the bed. Gareki laid sprawled out and panting, while Natsuno curled up next to him.

　

They looked lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment. "You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything, Cub," Natsuno said, tenderly.

　

Gareki smiled and gave a slight nod, wagging his tail. He was there and unable to do anything when their parents died. He was the catalyst for Natsuno's unwelcome transformation. He was the reason Natsuno never tried to leave the Ring. Yet, Natsuno didn't blame him, didn't hate him, never turned his back on him.

　

"Feeling better now?" Natsuno asked with a slight chuckle as they each put their shirts back on.

　

Gareki nodded and snuggled up to his brother. "Yeah, a lot better," he admitted. He reached across the bed and picked up the book, flipping it back to the first page. "I never did get to finish this story, you know," he said. "Care to read it with me?"

Natsuno gave a snorting laugh. "Sure, why not?" The brothers snuggled up close. Each holding a cover of the book, they began to read together. It wasn't long before they fell asleep, curled up to one another, the open book left lying on their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls:  
> Eleska: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133295707/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-1-of-4-Eleska  
> Yanari: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296133/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-2-of-4-Yanari  
> Jiki: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296550/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-3-of-4-Jiki  
> Kiichi: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296914/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-4-of-4-Kiichi  
> And remember, Chapters 2-5 are still open for Chapter Title suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uro chastises Kagiri and Kiharu for not returning with the Mutou "Kittens" in tow, but learns that Kagiri saw a familiar face during the raid on the hospital. Sunako learns that one of her fighters had made a deal with Uro and attempts to confront him for backsliding, only to have the tables turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait? You mean we're actually going to have Chapters that don't follow the main four characters? Yep, no sign of Tohru, Yogi, Natsuno, or Gareki in these next two short Chapters, I'm afraid. Not a whole lot of action in either of these chapters, either I'm afraid. Thanks to everyone who's faved/followed/bookmarked, commented, voted, and left Kudos since the last update. By the way, VitameatavegaminGirl, thank you SO much for your beautiful comment on Chapter 8! After a not so great end to the day before hand, it really made me feel good to read it. I wanted to thank you personally, but you have your PMs off.

"Um... Mistress Sunako?" a tiny voice called from Sunako's office door.

Sunako looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Megumi," she said with a smile. She rose from her chair and jumped up so that she was sitting on the desk, putting her at eye level with girl standing in her doorway. Megumi wore her hair in pink pigtails and her French Poodle tufts of fur and eyes were the same shade of pink. She had a hot pink collar around her neck, and wore a hot-pink French Maid's style outfit, with a black pair of high heeled boots that came up to her knees. "What is it, dear?" Sunako asked beckoning Megumi to her.

Megumi fidgeted a little and tugged at the hems of her skirt, before entering the room and approaching her mistress. Her tail remained tucked behind her legs, and ears folded submissively as she did so. "I... Um... I wanted to ask you something about the deal you made with Mr. Uro," she said timidly.

Sunako blinked curiously, then tilted her head a little. "Now, Megumi, I realize I'm nowhere near as cruel toward my fighters as the men in this organization are, but even you should be aware that I don't discuss my business deals with anyone that aren't effected by them," the bat girl said calmly, reaching up to stroke the top of Megumi's head.

"But..." Megumi twiddled her fingers together and cast her eyes to the floor. "It kind of does concern me."

"How so?" Sunako asked.

"I know I should have spoken with you about the matter first," Megumi sighed, tugging at her skirt again, and blushing as she cast her eyes to the floor. "But, I had spoken with Mr. Uro and he had made me a promise... Tell me, please, Misstress Sunako, why did you force Mr. Uro to get rid of the Koide Twins, when the fight between them and Tatsumi had been a tie?"

Sunako sighed. "No matter how that played out, I'm stuck getting the raw end of the deal," she grumbled. "It would have been fair if I kept Tatsumi and he got rid of those two. But in the end, I had to hand Tatsumi over, and I have to wait until the end of the month to buy him back. The whole point in getting rid of them was because they were becoming too good in the Ring, and that made them a threat to Tatsumi's title as Champion. I made the deal, thinking it would be best to take them out now, rather than risk loosing that title altogether. But it's been a long time since he's fought along side a pack, and he underestimated their teamwork. Why do you want to know, Megumi? How does this involve you?"

Megumi sank to her knees. She couldn't stop tugging at her skirt. "I've been out of the Ring for a while, but I still hold the title of Champion for the Women's brawls," she said. "But, I'm fifteen, now, and..." She blushed.

Sunako blinked, then giggled. "And you're body's going through the change," she surmised.

Megumi nodded. "I always kind of liked Natsuno," she admits out loud, "I don't think he felt the same way. But, I've always found him cute. I figured, since soon I'll have to do it, anyway, it would be nice if my first time breeding was with him. He should be ready by now, anyway. Besides, he and his brother are the only threats to Tatsumi's title, and he's much closer to my age than Tatsumi. Mr. Uro told me that if they won against Tatsumi, he'd ask your permission."

"Oh my," Sunako sighed, rubbing the top of Megumi's head. "Megumi, dear, I do wish you had come to me about this, sooner. Had I know, I might not have pushed to get the boys sent away. In fact, Uro should have said something. In consolidation of the fight ending in a draw, it would have been more advantageous for both of us to simply make that arrangement. I will have to confront him on the matter. I'm sorry, though, it may not be possible for him to reclaim them. The person who purchased them did so anonymously through someone else. I'm sure you understand?" Megumi gives a quiet nod. Sunako smiled. "But, keep an open eye, my dear. It's the rules that every female fighter must breed at least once. Only our best are allowed to choose their mates. Should you find someone else you deem suitable, let me know, and I will make the arrangements."

Megumi smiled and nodded, wagging her tail. "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

**_*~Meanwhile In Uro's Office~*_ **

"How the hell did you two screw this up?" Uro scolded, glaring at the young Tanuki and Hyena duo, and holding a hand over his bandaged arm. The sting reminded him that Hirato had managed to shoot him before he left last night. "They're spoiled little rich boys who've never had to pick a fight in their lives. I even sent you each after the one that would be easiest for your own physical and mental prowess, so why is it that we don't have either one of them here? Especially you, Kiharu?"

The pair cast their eyes toward the floor in silent shame for a moment. "We weren't prepared for who was with them," Kagiri said.

"Weren't prepared? The doctors and cops were all outside," Uro said, "Who the hell else was there?"

"Some cute little bunny nurse was with the one you sent me after," Kiharu started.

Uro reached across his desk and slapped the blue haired male. "You're telling me you lost your target because of some dumb bunny slut?" he scolded.

"She wasn't the only one!" Kiharu defended, holding a hand to his now stinging cheek. "You didn't let me finish! They had split up. The Bunnygirl was carrying a gun, but the Koide twins were there."

Uro froze. "I'm sorry, say that again?" he asked in disbelief. "The Koide twins? You're telling me that you got your asses kicked by Natsuno and Gareki?"

Kagiri and Kiharu exchange looks, then turn back to their master with a nod. "Yes."

"I was fighting Gareki, and just when I thought I had the upper hand, Natsuno came at me in his wolf form and wrestled me to the ground," Kiharu explained, "He caught me by the neck and held me until I fell unconscious."

Uro's eyebrows furrowed. "I sold those two to an anonymous buyer, through a very loyal patron," he sighed. "What about you, Kagiri? You're the brains of this outfit, how'd you mess it up?"

"I ran into Natsuno first," Kagiri sighed, hanging his head. "The Koide twins are just as smart as I am, if not more so," he begrudgingly admitted, "And Natsuno's much faster and stronger. My illusions didn't work on him, or the Kitsune that was with him."

Uro froze once more. "Kitsune?" he and Kiharu both asked.

Kagiri nodded. "There was a Kitsune with them. Something about him seemed familiar..."

"Describe him," Uro ordered.

"His hair and the fur on his ears and tail were gray, almost silver, he wore priest robes and a pair of glasses, and his eyes were emerald green. Something about him seemed so familiar," Kagiri described.

"How many tails?" Uro asked, swishing his long slender feline tail.

Kagiri shook his head. "I dunno, it looked like just one, but was fluffy enough it could have been four?"

Uro pulled open one of the drawers on his desk and pulled out a picture of a Silver haired, silver furred, four tailed Kitsune with emerald green eyes. With the exclusion of the glasses, the fact that he was dressed in a business suit, and all four tails were easily identifiable, he matched Kagiri's description rather well. "Did he look like this?" Uro asked.

Kagiri's eyes widened and the little Tanuki leaped to his feet. "Yeah, that's him!" he exclaimed. "I KNEW he looked familiar! He's a regular audience member, isn't he?"

Uro let out a chuckle as he put the picture back into his desk. "I see, so Mr. Muroi has been a spy all this time? Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Sunako's face when she learns her favorite playboy is playing for the other team." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter?" he called. The door slowly swung open and Uro smiled when he saw the tiny bat girl in question standing in his doorway. "Sunako, what a pleasant surprise, and right on time. I was just about to come looking for you. Kagiri, Kiharu, you're dismissed. Report to Dr. Azana. If he gives you a clean bill of health, I want you both in the sparing room for an hour of training. You boys have a fight scheduled this weekend. Otherwise, it's right back to your cell, got it?"

"Yes sir," the pair answer in unison with a nod as they leave the room.

Sunako steps aside to let the boys leave, then enters, closing the door behind her, she makes her way toward the desk. She approached in dainty strides, one foot in front of the other, her hands staying relaxed at her sides. "You say you were about to come looking for me?" she asked. "It didn't have something to do with the Koide twins by any chance, did it?"

Uro blinked curiously. "Ok, now you've got my attention," he said, "It did to a point, but I'm not sure we're on the same page here."

She pressed her hands against the edge of his desk and flexed her wings so that she was floating just slightly off the floor, putting herself eye level with him. "My girl Megumi just informed me that you had promised her you'd make a request of me to let her mate with one of them if they had beaten Tatsumi. Now... Why did you not propose that when the match was ruled a draw? I thought you prided yourself on keeping your word."

"Ah, so I did," the red headed feline laughed. "And I do pride myself on keeping my word. After all, the promise was IF they won," Uro stated.

Sunako shook her head. "But it was a draw, and I still took the highest loss. You not only got all the profits from selling them, but my Tatsumi as well. The more I think about it, the more and more unfair it seems that I'll have to buy him back from you at all."

"Missing your little play thing already, Sunako?" Uro asked, leaning back in the chair. He smiled as the bat girl blushed. "Don't deny it. Tatsumi is the only fighter you have that you refuse to breed, even though he's top dog in the ring. I've told you before, we're not supposed to treat them as pets. They're just pawns that we use to make money. Yet, you coddle them, and you've become deeply attatched to Tatsumi in particular. If you're hear to beg for him back, the answer is no."

Sunako frowned. "Are you at least treating him well? Unlike the others, he's used to getting three meals a day and whatever he wants. I spoil him because he and his sister were mine before Palnedo and I began working together. Palnedo allows me to continue to spoil him because as you stated, he IS top dog in the ring. And now that I know that you could have offered an alternative that was beneficial to us both, I'm taking the issue to Palnedo himself." She dug her nails into the desk.

Uro sighed. "Very well, take this to Palnedo," he agreed, "I will of course abide by whatever decision he makes. Your precious Tatsumi is still being pampered. He wishes to return to you, of course, but I've done him no harm. As for why I didn't offer to breed Natsuno and Megumi. Like I said, I promised her I would do so IF they won. It would have been a consolation to you for having to turn Tatsumi over, leaving me with the five best male fighters our organization has to offer, I would have let you keep Megumi's cub, regardless of its gender. However, when the match was ruled as a draw and we began to bicker in the hall, it had not occurred to me to offer it as a mutual consolation. Palnedo over heard us and interjected before the thought even had the chance to cross my mind."

"I see," Sunako said, letting her feet touch the ground again. "Very well. I will speak with him, then."

"Before you leave," Uro says, holding up the picture of the Silver Kitsune. "Remember I said I was going to come looking for you?"

Sunako hesitated, before taking the picture from Uro, a fondness toward the subject in the picture reflected in her eyes. "You said it involved the Koide twins, did Mr. Muroi buy them from you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid Tatsumi isn't the only playmate you've lost in this deal," Uro informed her.

Sunako frowned and turned her nose up at him. "Must everything be so perverted with you?" she scolded.

"I only speak the truth," Uro chuckled, "I've heard Tatsumi calling out your name in his sleep several times since I've taken him from you. And I've seen your favorite little author there leave your office after hours in a disheveled state, taking the walk of shame back to his car parked on the surface. Both of these lead to only one conclusion, which in spite of your protests, I don't exactly hear you denying." He smiled as Sunako's blush grew darker. "That's besides the point, however. It has just come to my attention that last night's attempt to snatch Senator Mutou's sons was foiled by none other than the Koide twins, and your 'friend' there was seen with them, dressed as a bespectacled priest."

"Impossible! Mr. Muroi would never..." Sunako began to protest.

"Wouldn't he? Mr. Muroi did purchase them from me, for an anonymous buyer. He'd been offering since their first day in the Ring to do so, should the occasion ever arise." Uro leaned back in his chair, hands linked together behind his back, legs crossed on top of the desk, a Cheshire Cat like smile gracing his face. "Tell me, as often as you've slept with Mr. S. Muroi, do you even know his first name?"

Sunako stared at the picture, wide eyed for a moment. "Shin," she said. "He told me the 'S' stood for Shin."

Uro seemed impressed. "That right? You remember when they televised the double funeral for Senator Muto's wife and daughter eleven years back?" Sunako nodded, holding the picture of the four tailed Kitsune close to her heart. "Do you remember the name of the old priest who presided over that funeral?"

A look of realization swept Sunako's face. "Muroi?" she gasped. "But, that could just be coincidence."

Uro smiled. "Poor dear, still in denial," he chuckled, "The Senator's wife was responsible for his actions against us in the first place. We've been suspecting a spy leaking information for years, as those two police officers he has on his personal payroll have intercepted and ruined several deals topside. Now, I've sold two of my best fighters, only to have them get in the way of an operation last night, and a Kitsune priest, who looks like our dear Mr. Muroi was seen with them. Do you still believe it's a coincidence that he has the same last name as the old priest? If I'm not mistaken, so does one of those cops. Bloody shame I didn't get hit that one instead." Sunako staggered looking down at the picture, she gripped onto the chair behind her for support. "Go ahead and take a seat, if you need to."

Sunako fell back into the chair. "So... What do you intend to do about it?" she asked.

Uro shook his head. "I don't know yet," he admitted, "Nothing I can do until I have solid proof. It was Kagiri who saw him, not me."

Sunako turned her eyes up from the picture, snapping them onto Uro. "You trust the word of Kagiri?"

"Your 'pets' are honest with you because you coddle them," Uro said, "Mine are honest because they're afraid of what I'll do to them if I find out they're lying. I asked for a description before I showed him the picture. He's certain it was him. Fights resume this weekend, and now we have to wait for Palnedo's ruling on what to do about Tatsumi. Those cats should be sitting in Natsuno and Gareki's empty cell right now, but it'll be weeks before I can put another plan into action to grab them." He sighed as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, pressing his lips to the side of his hand. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Selling them off to the highest bidder would be the best way to take that self righteous Senator down a peg. Maybe they'll get picked up by a couple of perverts looking for personal cabana boys. They're definitely not fighter material. I won't confront Mr. Muroi until we have those two in our custody, though."

"NO!" Sunako said firmly, drawing his attention back to her. She glowered at him for a second, holding the picture of the distinguished looking four tailed Kitsune scissored between her fingers. She flicked the picture sideways, letting it land on Uro's desk. "Let me know when you have the Mutou Kittens secured. "Then let me deal with Shin." With that, she stood and started to leave the room. She froze at the doorway, and dug her nails into the frame. "You said Tatsumi calls my name in his sleep?" she asked.

The tip of Uro's tail twitched. He smiled and nodded. "Yes. He misses you dearly," he admitted.

Sunako glanced back over her shoulders at the red Neko. He tiny bat wings flexed slightly. "I want to see him," she quietly requested.

Uro nodded and reached into his desk, tossing her a key. "Be my guest," he granted. Sunako turned and caught the key with ease, but looked at him with a stunned look of confusion. Uro smiled. "I may own the rights to his matches," Uro admitted, "But you've had him for so long, and you're both so fond of each other, he'll never fully belong to me, no matter what I do. He IS our Champion out in the Ring. The least I can do is make an attempt to keep him happy."

Sunako blinked, still somewhat surprised. "He asked you to grant me visiting rights, if I ever requested them of you, didn't he?" she asked.

Uro leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. "What can I say? I'm a man of my word."

Sunako looked at the key in her hand, then back up at Uro with a smile. "Thank you." Uro wasn't one for sentimentalities, he simply waved his hand in the air to dismiss her.

Sunako made her way to the cells. The Ring was kept well hidden underground, the offices just above it. The cells were kept even lower, however, deep underground. Only the strongest, most trusted fighters were allowed out of their cells to roam the area without supervision, but when fighters changed hands, it was common to restrict them to their cells until they could prove they wouldn't turn on their new owners. Sunako, though she loved the darkness of the holding rooms, rarely visited them herself. She found cold and dark comforting, as would any bat, but she turned her nose up at damp and filthy, and while they did their best to make sure their fighters stayed in a healthy enough condition to compete in the Ring or to breed, there seemed to be no end to the amount of repairs the duct work required on the lower levels.

"Sunako," a feminine voice called, running up to her.

"Yoshie?" Sunako greeted the green haired wolf girl who came running up to her.

"What are you doing down here?" they both asked simultaneously.

Yoshie bowed to her mistress. She was neither a fighter, nor a breeder. She was Sunako's personal errand girl and Tatsumi's sister. When she wasn't running errands for Sunako, she was often cleaning the cells, bringing food to the 'pets', or policing the area to ensure no one was sick or had tried to escape. However, her rounds down here did not start for another hour and a half. "I know I shouldn't have come down here before it was time," she said apologetically, "But I wanted to visit with Tatsumi." She curled her fingers into the fabric against her knees and shook her head. "It pains me to see him down here, Sunako. He doesn't belong in a cage, his rightful place when not in the Ring is with me at your side."

Sunako smiled at her servant and placed a gentle hand on top of the girl's head. "Don't worry, Yoshie," she said softly, "I've got a plan to bring him back home. You and your brother will be reunited soon enough."

Yoshie smiled at her mistress and wagged her tail hopefully. "I knew you wouldn't let them keep him for long!" she yipped happily, her fists curled just below her chin. "But what brings you down here?" she asked curiously.

"The same as you," Sunako said with a smile, holding up the key to the cage, "I came to visit."

Yoshie brightened even more. "He'll be so happy to see you, Sunako!"

Sunako merely smiled, and nodded, then motioned with her head to for Yoshie to head back upstairs, if she were finished with everything she needed to attend to. Yoshie nodded, bowed once more, then darted up the stairs.

Sunako waited and watched until Yoshie's figure disappeared through the portal at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She released her echolocation in the disguise of a quiet sigh and followed it down the long dark corridors to Tatsumi's cell. "Tatsumi?" she called, a frown sweeping her face as she approached. She wrapped her hands around the cold metal bars. "Yoshie's right, he doesn't deserve to be locked up like the others," she thought.

Tatsumi was sitting at the foot of a cot. Stiff and firm, the mattress almost looked prison grade. The brown sheets strewn across it were tattered and full of holes. The pillow at least looked like it was comfortable, however. There was a small table between his bed and the cell door, and a single chair for him to sit in. A covered silver tray sat in the middle of the table, showing he was at least being kept fed throughout the day. There were a few small items sitting on a self just past the bed which were there to serve the purpose of keeping him occupied. Uro had learned from experience years before hand that Tatsumi was exceptionally troublesome to be around when bored.

The young Wolf sat at the foot of the bed, staring ahead at the objects, almost as if lost in thought. His elbow resting on his knee, he'd curled his fingers under his chin. He should have picked up Sunako's scent before she ever even reached him, but he made no reaction to her approach, until he heard her call his name. At the sound of her voice, his eyes widened and his ears twitched. "Sunako?" he gasped, springing to his feet and turning toward his unexpected visitor. A smile crossed his face and in the blink of her eyes, he was at the cage door, his own hands gently wrapped around hers. "I didn't expect you to come down here."

Sunako smiled at him. She held up the key to the cell. "Uro agreed to let me come. Did you not notice I was here until just now?" she asked, sounding more concerned than disappointed.

Tatsumi shook his head as Sunako began to unlock the door. "This place is so musty it's messing with my sense of smell," he grumbled, "I don't even know Yoshie's down here until she's standing at the door."

Sunako pushed the gate open and stepped inside. She didn't even have to speak before Tatsumi moved the chair into a position where she could sit next to him. Sunako pulled her skirt up so as to keep it from dragging the floor and sat in the chair, crossing her ankles, then letting her skirt go so that it would drape naturally around her. Rather than return to the bed, Tatsumi knelt down next to her. She smiled and gently patted the top of his head, scritching at the base of his ears and trying not to laugh as she watched his tail wag in reply. "Is Uro treating you well?" she asked. She gave his hair a gentle tug. It wasn't enough to hurt, but was enough to let him know she wanted honest answers.

"The accommodations could be better," Tatsumi said dryly, darting his eyes about the tiny room. "I'm use to that cushy pet bed in your mansion." He turned his eyes to the cot behind him, "With this thing, I may as well be sleeping on a board."

Sunako shook her head, "My poor sweet Tatsumi," she sighed, "You don't deserve to be down here. You're superior to the rest of them." She continued to stroke the top of his head. He closed his eyes and gently rested his chin on her lap.

"He feeds me well enough, though," Tatsumi added. "I don't get the same table scraps the others do. It's the same fine cuisine I'm used."

"That's good, at least," Sunako said with a smile.

"Ne, Sunako?" Tatsumi looked up at his mistress, and gently placed his hands over hers. He could sense something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and bit her lower lip. "Uro says you call my name in your sleep," she said, "Do you miss me that much?"

"I do," he admitted. "I'll do what Uro asks of me, only because I have no choice in the matter, but my loyalty is and always will be to you."

Sunako gave him a soft smile. "Tell me, Tatsumi, what do you think of Megumi?"

"She's an amazing girl. Strong, beautiful, and smart," Tatsumi admitted, "She's worthy of her title as the female champion."

"She had asked Uro to breed her with Natsuno if they won their last match," Sunako stated.

"One of the Koide twins? She deserves better than either one of those little punks," Tatsumi growled.

"I'm going to Palnedo when I leave here," Sunako informed him, "Uro could have simply used that clause as a mutually beneficial consolation when the match was declared a draw. I may have you back home sooner than expected, and without a single penny having to exchange hands."

"That's wonderful news!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "But...?" He tilted his head and looked at her a bit confused. "There's still something more than that bothering you."

Sunako choked back a giggle and leaned down, pressing her lips to his forehead in a quick, chaste kiss. "My dear Tatsumi, you always know when something's amiss with me." She sighed and looked away from him, clenching her hands tight around his. "I've learned something very disturbing about Shin Muroi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls:  
> Eleska: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133295707/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-1-of-4-Eleska  
> Yanari: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296133/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-2-of-4-Yanari  
> Jiki: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296550/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-3-of-4-Jiki  
> Kiichi: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296914/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-4-of-4-Kiichi  
> And remember, Chapters 2-5 and 9 are still open for Chapter Title suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirato is disgruntled at the thought of having to take time off after being injured during the raid at the hospital. He needs an ego boost, and his brother's worrying over him isn't helping. Neither is Tsukitachi's pampering... Or is it?
> 
> *Warning, this chapter contains the kind of content this story was rated M for!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no fighting, but a bit of a look into side character relations and romance. This is probably the boldest chapter I've posted for this story on Fanfiction.net, but be sure to catch this Chapter on AO3 if you're looking for a more detailed experience. Can I just say, I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't just stop writing this as a fic, rename all the characters now, finish the story, and sell it? Because, while I'm doing my best to keep the cast IC, there's a lot that's making them feel like they're becoming my own OCs, especially with this universe being as alternate as it is for both casts. This very reason is why I'm considering doing the same with VTR.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Seishin whimpered.

"For crying out loud, Sei! Would you sit still already?" Toshio scolded. "Damn, that's quite a knot on the back your neck. You said a kid hit you?"

"It was Kagiri, one of their better fighters," Seishin said with a sigh, "and I wouldn't squirm so much if you weren't being so rough! It's still sore, and he knew right where to hit to knock me out cold for hours."

Toshio chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Silver haired Kitsune from behind. "You don't normally complain when I get rough," he teased.

Seishin chuckled and leaned back so that he was resting against Toshio's chest. "There's a difference between that and your bedside manner when tending a patient, Toshi."

"Could you two at least wait until I'm not in the room for that kind of stuff?" Akari hissed, busying himself with paperwork. "Or at least go lock yourselves in an examination room, rather than doing it here in the office."

"Don't mind him, Sei," Toshio laughed, "He's just jealous we're not inviting him to join us."

Akari looked up at them, switching his tail. He wasn't sure if the pair were legitimately romantic with each other, or if they were just friends with benefits, but he knew they were closer to one another than to any of the rest of their little group of six. He pointed at Toshio, "You're married," then to Seishin, "And you're running around with that little bat girl from the Kafka organization, then you both come here of all places to get playful with each other. Seishin, as a Kitsune, I thought you were supposed to be monogamous for life?"

"Well, that's gone and thoroughly ruined the mood," Toshio sighed, letting go of Seishin. "My wife's too busy spending all the money I make here for that kind of thing, you know."

Seishin frowned. "Look, just because my brother landed Hirato first, doesn't mean you can go ruining the fun for everyone else!" he scolded Akari.

"WHAT!?" Akari hissed.

Toshio blinked, "I did not expect that to come from you."

"What the hell makes you think I give a damn about that mutt and who he sleeps with?" Akari asked.

Toshio and Seishin exchanged looks, then laughed. "Someone's in denial," Seishin stated. The pair of Canines tried not to laugh at Akari's expense as the Neko's face turned as pink as his hair.

Akari frowned. "That's it, you two do whatever, I'll just take my work elsewhere."

"Spoil sport," Toshio accused as his associate left the room.

**_*~Meanwhile At Hirato and Tsukitachi's Penthouse~*_ **

Hirato sat on the couch, flicking chanels on the TV. When Chief Ryuuoshi heard about his injured arm, even though they were off duty at the time, he treated it as an injury in the line of duty and put Hirato on medical leave until it healed, and granted Tsukitachi paid vacation leave so he could stay home and take care of him. Hirato hated it. He preferred to be out in the patrol car, doing his part to clean up the streets. He was not looking forward to staying home for a month of playing couch potato over a simple shoulder wound like this one.

Hirato growled as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicked his tongue when he saw his brother's name. "Hello?" he answered in a huff.

"I heard about your little accident last night," Tokitatsu said, "So I thought I'd call my favorite little brother and ask how you're doing today?"

"I'm your ONLY little brother, unless there's something the family's not telling me," Hirato grumbled. "I'm fine, Tokitatsu, it's just a flesh wound. How are the boys holding up?"

"I found Yogi in Tohru's bed again this morning," Tokitasu sighed, "It happens every time they go to the hospital. It's frustrating, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Well, maybe if you stopped acting like you blame him for something he had no control over," Hirato sighed, "and actually talked to him, maybe you could figure out how to stop it. They shared the bed in the guest room here, just fine, you know. I don't think his being there is bothering Tohru like you believe it does. I think they're just finding comfort in being close to each other. Look, Toki, I'm sorry, I know it's hard, but... It's been eleven years, have any of you actually made peace with it yet? Does Yogi even know what really happened? You've got four boys there, who have spent the last eleven years going through all seven layers of Hell, and before you say it, yes, I do realize how much I sound like Akari or Seishin right now, and it is out of character for me, but after what happened last night, rather than calling me to see how I'm handling a simple shot to the arm, you should be focusing on them. The Koide boys are about to reenter society for the first time in seven years and the safety net they've built between themselves won't be there during the day. Your boys were shot at, almost kidnapped, and then witnessed their favorite uncle bleeding from a gunshot wound. So it doesn't surprise me that you found them curled up in the bed together again this morning."

Tokitatsu sat quietly for a moment, then replied, "You're their ONLY uncle."

"Tokitatsu," Hirato growled.

"But, I see your point," the Senator added. "But I can make no promises at this point. Like you said, it's not easy, even after all this time. Anyway, you're obviously no worse for ware if you can lecture me like that. I'm glad you're alright, Hirato. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

"Right..." Hirato sighed. "Thanks."

"Bye," the two brothers said, hanging up at the same time.

Tsukitachi came into the room from the kitchen, carrying a small serving tray with two plates and two drink glasses on it. "Hirato, you hungry?" he called, "I made us lunch."

"You didn't have to do that," Hirato said, looking up as the Kitsune walked over to the couch.

"Sure I did," Tsukitachi said, placing the tray down on the coffee table. "Look, fried steak sandwich, just the way you like it, and some Kirine fruit on the side."

Hirato rolled his eyes. "Would everyone just stop fussing over me already? It's just a flesh wound."

"It is NOT just a flesh wound!" Tsukitachi pouted at him, "Dr. Akari told me that bullet went in pretty deep. You were out of it because of the medicine he gave you in order to cut it out, but that bandage isn't just covering the hole where it hit, it's covering the stitches. He had to cut your arm open to pull it out. That's why you're on leave for a month." Tsukitachi's green eyes reflected concern as he spoke. "Akari said if it hadn't stopped where it had, it would have shattered the bone and left your arm useless for months."

Hirato looked down at his arm in surprise. "I hadn't realized it was that bad," he said. He glanced over at the prescription bottle sitting on the coffee table. "It doesn't even hurt, he must have given some really good stuff."

Tsukitachi saddled up into Hirato's lap and gently pressed his lips to Hirato's. "That's why I took the paid time off," he said, "I don't want you doing anything to aggravate it."

Hirato sighed and smiled at the red haired Kitsune. "Tsuki..."

Tsukitachi smiled back and kissed him again, his long, fluffy red fox tails happily twitching as he did so. "I'm just looking out for my Hiro," he said. His ears twitch for a second and he turns to look at the clock. It was nearly 12 noon. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Speaking of which, I'd probably better help you change those bandages before we start eating." He stood and walked off for a moment, returning with a small medical bandage kit. "Akari said to change the bandages and clean the area three times a day, every day until the stitches are ready to come out," he explained.

He sat down and began unbuttoning Hirato's shirt. "Why you insist on button ups instead of pull overs, even when it's your time off," he grumbled playfully.

Hirato chuckled. "We both know pull overs don't suit me," he said with a smile.

"You do look dashing in a button up," Tsukitachi admitted, "But then..." He smiled and wagged his tails when he exposed Hirato's chest. "You're just as gorgeous like this, too." He ran a gentle finger down Hirato's chest.

"Stay focused, Tsukitachi," Hirato said, wrapping a hand around the Kitsune's, before pulling it up to his mouth and kissing the back of it. "There's plenty of time for that. We've got a whole month off together, after all."

Tsukitachi blinked at him, "Yeah, but..."

Hirato smiled and shook his head. "I don't need the use of both arms for that," he said with a wink.

Tsukitachi blushed, and nodded. He knew that to be true. He opened up the replacement bandage kit and used the disposable scissors inside to cut the bandages from Hirato's arm. He then began to clean the wound, Hirato flinched with a cat like hiss as the antiseptic stung. It was rare for Hirato show any signs of his mixed parentage. Looking at him, those who didn't know would have assumed he was a pure bread blood hound, not that his mother was Canine while his father had been Feline. Another rarity, since 75% of children from mixed species breeding usually end up with the same traits as their parent of the same gender, while the rest have at least one trait from each revealing they're mixed. "Sorry, does that sting?" Tsukitachi asked, "I thought you said it didn't hurt?"

"My arm doesn't, not at the moment, anyway," Hirato said, "But I can still feel the sting. Damn, I'm almost afraid to find out what it's going to feel like when those pills wear off."

"How often did he tell you to take them?"

"One with breakfast, two with dinner, not to be taken on an empty stomach," Hirato answered.

Tsukitachi nodded. "I see. Must double the dosage at dinner to ensure you get through the night."

Hirato nodded. "He did say that if that didn't work, I could just take one with each meal, so long as I get no more or less than three a day. But, yeah, I assumed he was just trying to make sure I don't wake up in pain in the middle of the night."

"Hiro," Tsukitachi started as he opened the plastic wrapping around the fresh bandages, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I over heard your conversation with your brother on the phone." He began wrapping the bandages tight around Hirato's arm. Hirato closed his eyes and sighed. Tsukitachi smiled at him. "You're right, it did sound like something Akari or Sei would have told him."

"Do you think I was wrong to say it?"

Tsukitachi shook his head. "No. He does need to focus on making sure the boys are alright. All four of them are, and have been his responsibility from the moment they were born. But only two of them realize that. He's been playing a role in the life of the other two from the shadows, even before they were born. However, I think you forgot one important thing."

"What's that?" Hirato asked as Tsukitachi finished wrapping the bandages and fastened them securely in place.

"He's alone in this," Tsukitachi stated.

"No he's not," Hirato said.

"Yes, he is," Tsukitachi said. "Think about it. Sure, Tokitatsu can count on any of us, but at the end of the day, he's still alone. He misses his wife and daughter, and Tohru and Yogi miss their mom and sister. But at the end of the day, Tohru and Yogi know they can turn to each other for a friendly ear. The Koide twins know they can turn to each other. Toshio and Sei have always looked to one another for support. And if I were the one who'd gotten shot, you'd be doing the same thing for me, that I'm doing for you now, and my mother and brother would be pounding at the door to get in. My mother most likely dragging my father behind her, and him with a few choice words for you. But, Akari tends to keep to himself, and you're the only person Toktitatsu has left to turn to."

Hirato smiled at Tsukitachi and gave a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms around the Kitsune, before pushing so that he was on top of the red head. "First off, it's not that I'm unsympathetic to my brother's plight," he staed firmly, "But Akari and Tokitatsu aren't Lions. They're antisocial House Cats. They're use to being alone. He's always got my ear, and I do care, but he doesn't expect me to come running every time he's distraught about something."

"Not what I meant," Tsukitachi said, shaking his head. "You're his brother, he's worried about you."

Hirato hated playing second fiddle to anyone. He was always striving to be the 'top dog'. In school, he had the best grades, he scored highest in the police academy, he and Tsukitachi were the best on the force for their young age, and he was the dominant personality in their relationship. The only person who he ever sat second to was his brother. Suddenly being stuck at home for a month due to a bullet wound and having everyone fussing over him, and Tsukitachi now waiting on him hand and foot was a serious blow to his ego.

"I get that, and I appreciate it. But like I keep telling everyone, I'm fine! Secondly, Tsuki, if you'd been the one who was shot, I promise, not only would I be taking care of you, but that bastard never would have gotten away." Hirato pushed his lips to Tsukitachi's and his tongue forced its way into the Kitsune's mouth. Tsukitachi let out a pleasurable whimper and let his lover's tongue mingle with his own.

There was no battle for dominance, Tsukitachi willingly submitted to Hirato, like always. Hirato pulled away from the kiss and began using his good arm to unbutton Tsukitachi's shirt. Tsukitachi could tease Hirato about wearing button ups all he wanted, but in the end, that was mostly all he ever wore either. "And your mother and Seishin are always welcome here. Your father, however, this IS a penthouse. If he ever gets that wheelchair up here, I MIGHT consider letting him come inside. He had no business talking to you the way he did that night."

"You and I have been inseparable since we were pups," Tsukitachi said, "He should have known I'd follow you into this line of work." The red headed Kitsune gently nuzzled his partner's neck, wagging his tail. "I'm just glad it was only your arm," Tsukitachi whispered.

Hirato smiled and kissed a gentle trail down Tsukitachi's neck and chest, his good arm reaching up and scritching just behind Tsukitachi's ear, eliciting something similar to a purr from the Kitsune. "Don't worry, Tsuki," he whispered gently, "You're not going to loose me that easily." Hirato pushed his lips to Tsukitachi's once more. As if to prove his earlier point, his good arm slipped down to the Kitsune's nether regions, gently cupping around the growing bulge in the red head's pants.

Hirato smiles and begins massaging the area, as his lover's face begins to turn red. Tsukitachi gives a moan of pleasure, but pouts at him. "No fair teasing me," he whines.

"Teasing?" Hirato chuckled, "Alright then, how about this?" He skillfully undid the button and zipper on Tsukitachi's pants. With one quick tug, Tsukitachi's lower region was exposed, as Hirato pulled the Kitsune's pants and boxers down to his knees. Hirato stood up and removed everything but his already open button up. He set his glasses on the coffee table, then sat back on the couch, pulling Tsukitachi's pants off the rest of the way.

Hirato leaned in and kissed Tsukitachi again, his good hand gently wrapping around the red head's exposed manhood. Tsukitachi let out a whimper of pleasure as the darker haired male began to stroke his shaft. Hirato smiled and kissed a trail down Tsukitachi's chest and stomach until he reached the Kitsune's hips. Predatory senses kicked in and Hirato playfully ran his tongue along one of Tsukitachi's hips, forcing his lover to shiver and moan. Hirato smiled, his dark furred tail wagging slightly.

Hirato leaned down and gently began sucking on Tsukitachi's cock, rolling his tongue over the tip. Hirato used his good arm to hold Tsukitachi's shaft in place, gently gliding it up and down, along with his mouth, stroking whatever flesh became exposed in the process. Tsukitachi's whole body shivered as little waves of pleasure rolled through him. "Ahn... Hirato..." he moaned. "Oh gods, Hiro, I can't take much more."

Hirato smiled and pulled off and kissed Tsukitachi, his hand gently fondling the Kitsune's testicles as he did so. "Then tell me what you want," Hirato whispered lovingly, before pressing his lips to Tsukitachi's neck and sucking at it just enough to leave a mark.

Tsukitachi's blush grew and he gave Hirato an adorable little pout. "Now you're just being mean on purpose," he whimpered.

"Not mean," Hirato chuckled, "just possessive. I'm claiming my prey." He smiled as he ran a finger over one of Tsuktachi's nipples. "After all," he lovingly reminded the Kitsune, "I'm the hunter and you're the fox." He gently licked Tsukitachi's cheek, an act of great affection between Kimonomimi.

Tsukitachi shivered and blushed. He knew that when Hirato got into one of these moods, he would continue to tease him until he got what he wanted. Besides, they were both Canines, it's not like the words Hirato was fishing for would be used in a derogatory manner. "I know what this is," he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Hirato asked.

Tsukitachi's fur stood on end and he glared at Hirato accusingly. "This is a power play to stroke your ego." Hirato blinked in surprise at the accusation. "You're not doing this because you really want me right now, or to prove that you can do it with just one good arm. You're just trying to reassert your dominance."

Hirato leaned forward and lovingly nuzzled Tsukitachi's neck. "You're partially right," he admitted in a loving whisper. "It is a power play, but when have I ever initiated intercourse when I didn't want you?"

The Kitsune sighed and gave in to his lover's wishes. His face turned as red as his hair. "Alright... Hirato..." He still felt emberassed saying it, even after all these years of being together, "Make me your bitch."

Hirato smiled and pressed his lips to Tsukitachi's. The kiss was deep and passionate. Hirato pulled Tsukitachi into his lap, never once breaking the kiss, and slipped his own hardened shaft inside the Kitsune's back entrance. Tsukitachi's eyes widened and his body shiverd as he felt Hirato push in all the way, knotting him in place. Hirato smiled as this sensation caused Tsukitachi to moan into the kiss. The Kitsune's two fluffy red tails stood straight and stiff for a moment, his whole body shivering and freezing in place for a few seconds, before completely relaxing.

Tsukitachi wrapped his arms tight around his lover, and he pulled away from the kiss with a pant. "I didn't realize you were going to go that far," he moaned, "..." He leaned forward and rested his head on Hirato's shoulder. "You even went in dry."

"Does it hurt?" Hirato asked, tenderly.

Tsukitachi shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Go ahead and move," he granted.

Hirato smiled and nodded. He gently began to move his hips. Tsukitachi hugged Hirato tight. He moaned in pleasure and released a few cute little yiff and yip like noises. Tsukitachi let out a gasp and shivered as Hirato's shaft hit his prostate. Hirato smiled, realizing he'd hit just the right spot. Focusing on that spot, he began to move his hips a bit faster. Tsukitachi's fingers dug into the fabric of Hirato's button up and the red head began to move along with his lover.

The pair peppered one another's exposed flesh with fleeting kisses as they continued to exert themselves. Hirato rolled his fingers over the tip of Tsukitachi's cock as he continued thrusting into his lover's entrance. "Ah... Oh gods, Hiro!" Tsukitachi moaned. The Kitsune bit down on the collar of the Blood Hound's shirt, effectively stifling a much louder moan of pleasure in the process.

Hirato smiled, finding the red head absolutely adorable in this state. Tsukitachi whimpered in pleasure, clinging tighter onto Hirato as they grew closer to orgasm. Tsukitachi's red fox ears folded submissively. Tsukitatchi was the first to climax. Hirato's release didn't come too much further along. Seeing his beloved's face washed in pure ecstasy wash enough to push him over the edge.

Hirato fell forward, landing so that he was on top of Tsukitachi once more. Both of them panting to catch their breath, Hirato slowly pulled out of his quivering lover. Their tails lovingly wrapped around one another's as they basked in the after glow. Hirato smiled at the Kitsune and caressed his cheek. "That was thoroughly enjoyable, Tsukitachi," he said, lovingly, "As always."

Tsukitachi gave off a pleasurable moan and pulled Hirato in close, pressing their lips together once more, this time, slipping his own tongue into the Blood Hound's mouth. "Mnn... Hiro," he moaned playfully as he pulled away.

"Yes?" Hirato answered.

Tsukitachi smiled at him and playfully nipped at his ear. "Eat your damned sandwich," he whispered.

Hirato gave off a chuckle and kissed his Kitsune lover once more. Maybe a paid month's time off at home with Tsukitachi won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls:  
> Eleska: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133295707/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-1-of-4-Eleska  
> Yanari: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296133/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-2-of-4-Yanari  
> Jiki: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296550/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-3-of-4-Jiki  
> Kiichi: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/157601/133296914/1/Shiki-X-Karneval-NEW-POLLS-4-of-4-Kiichi  
> And remember, Chapters 2-5, 9, and 10 are still open for Chapter Title suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, as you guys can tell, I currently don't have names for these Chapters, any suggestions are more than welcome.


End file.
